Mockingjays at the Sea
by Ilovefinnick
Summary: I love Finnick and Annie, I always thought about Katniss's daughter and their son falling in love, so here it is. It follows the story of Artemis Mellark and Oriole Odair in their summers of friendship the soon become more.A little corny but its awesome I promise you. Thanks LRoseC for the inspiration and ideas. Rated T for future could be M later.(art by Eden-Tic)best art ever!
1. 1

**Freedom does not come free.**

The little girl with brown braids and and blue ribbons in her hair sits on her fathers lap as her mother cares to her younger brother.

The little girl looks up at her father with her big blue eyes that the two share. "Papa what happened to Orioles daddy?" she asks innocently.

"His daddy...was a hero, he saved mama's life, mine, and many more"

"Did he...did he die daddy?" she asks knowing from the many mornings when her mother would cry in the family room looking at a old leather book with pictures of men and women. "In the bad games?" she continued.

"He did die...but I'll tell you about it when you're older,Arty" he says kissing her forehead.

"Oh okay" she nods politely and twiddles with her fingers.

The man ,who is now in his late 20's early thirties, looks at his wife who has tears falling down her cheeks as she holds her 5 month old son close. "I miss them, Peeta." she whispers in to his shoulder as the little girl looks out the window now as the plains of District 10 rush by.

The war might have been over and freedom might have been theirs...but all freedom comes at a price.

** Hi everyone! Ilovefinnick here and I tried to write something like this before with the same title but I just didnt like the way I had it going.I do not own the characters and all rights go to Anyway Im going to try to post a chapter every other day or so. I hope you enjoy.I read LRoseC story for Finnick an Annie and well I fell in love so I thought I'd write this. I do not own the characters all rights got Suzanne Collins for these characters.**

The 3 year old steps off of the train holding her fathers hand tightly as his other hand is occupied with the some of the bags."Artemis go help your mother."

"Yes Daddy"she says with a smile and a nod as she races to her mother who is holding her younger brother, Pheonix. "Mama do you need help? I'll hold Nix"

"No, little bird. Its okay " she leans over and plants a kiss on her forehead. "Annie." she smiles as Artemis turns around to see a somewhat disheveled but beautiful women with brown curls and tan skin. Along side her is a handsome 7 year old boy with a mop of bronze hair, a devilish smile, seaweed green eyes, and tan skin. Artemis hides behind her mothers legs holding on to her thigh peeking her head out to see the two come over.

"Katniss" Annie say with a smile as she wraps her arms around Katniss ,being careful not to squish Pheonix. "This must be Pheonix" she says with a smile "a fitting name" she laughs a bit to long but it doesnt seem to faze Katniss or the young boy who is looking curiously at Artemis.

"My brothers name isnt funny" Artemis says shaking her head and stepping in front of her mother now. She holds her head high looking at the women.

"Artemis shhhh" Katniss reprimands.

"You must be Artemis " Annie says with a smile. "Much like your mother. Very protective." she smiles. The boy next to Annie looks at Artemis "Say hello ,Oriole." Oriole nods and offers a hand to Artemis

"My name is Oriole Odair" he says with a nod and a smile.

Artemis puzzles over him and hesitates to let her hand out before she shakes his hand, "Im Arty...My daddy told me about you."

Oriole then looks up at Katniss " -" he stutters " " he smiles and shakes her free hand.

"Its great to see you again" she leans down to hug him and smiles.

"Oriole how about you take Artemis back to the house" Annie offers

"Mama could I show her the beach?!Do you wanna go to the beach?" he ask excited.

"The beach?" Artemis asks confused.

"I dont see why not." Katniss says "Just dont go in deep, only to your knees Artemis." Katniss nods.

"Not past the knees, Oriole " Annie says with a nod.

"Yes Mama!" Oriole smiles and grabs Artemis little hand in his. "Come on Art you're going to love the beach!"Artemis smiles her hand tingles wrapped inside his fingers. She runs with her little legs as fast as she can but his legs are longer and he has to slow down for her. "Do you want to ride on my back."

"Will you drop me?" she ask looking up at him worried.

"No I promise" he says leaning down so she can hold on to his shoulders that are covered by a light blue shirt. She holds on to him tightly as he run and jumps over logs. Artemis sees the ocean first and gasps the water seemed to go on forever and ever...INFACT it did go on forever and ever! "Pretty isnt it?" he ask turning to look at her face.

"Yeah it is" she says with a smile as he lets her down where she slips off her shoes so she can run bare foot in the sand.

"Bet you cant catch me!" Oriole says kicking a little bit of sand at Arty's knees and the starts running at top speed. The two run around and laugh splashing in the water as Oriole will dive in and then jump out like a sea monster"Rawr!" he yells and laugh as Artemis pounces on to him and the two fall in the sand holding their stomachs from laughing so hard. The two sit in the sand as the waves starts to go out and the sun is falling. They draw pictures in the sand.

"You have pretty eyes" Oriole says as he looks at Artemis who is drawing her family in the sand. "Their like the ocean when your hair is all dark. Its weird."

"Well you have spots on your cheeks thats weird."Artemis retorts back thinking that he is making fun of her.

"Their called freckles and I was saying something nice about you. Why did you say mean things about me?"

"You said it was weird!" she pouts.

"Weird in a good way." he shakes his head and draws in the its quiet and the two say nothing to each other.

Moments later Artemis looks up from her drawing in the sand at Oriole."I like your freckles...and your hair...even though its kind of clumped together. I like the color of it." she nods.

He looks up and smiles at her. "What are you drawing?" he points at the little family which is impressive for an almost 4 year old.

"Its my family." she says with a smile "That is my mama and my Daddy" she points at the two stick figures "then this is me and my little brother Nix" she points at the two smaller stick figures holding hands. "Oh! and this is Buttercup. He's my cat...he's very old and lazy but I love him anyway. He likes to sit in my lap and lays next to me when I fall asleep. Mama says that he has a soft place in his heart for little girls like me and that I remind him of his old owner. He never hisses at me or scratches me. I feed him every morning an every night and pet his head. He has this soft place on his belly and when ever I pet him there he purrs. like this 'hmmmmmmm' " she goes on an on about her cat as Oriole smiles and nods politely listening. "But Mama says he's getting old and that I have to be very careful with him. I always am he's one of my best friends."

"You have a good family" he says with a sad smile and Artemis remembers what her father had said about Orioles father.

"He died when you were in your mama's tummy...didnt he?"

Oriole looks up at her with his bronze hair in his face. "Yeah...my mama tells me about him some times. She cries about it a lot."

"My mama cries to. About someone named Primrose, like the flower. I dont like watching her cry" she shakes her head down "My daddy told me that the people we love dont leave...not really. They stay in your I guess in that way...your daddy lives in your heart and Primrose lives in my Mamas heart."

"You're smart for a 3 year-old."

"My mama says Im a good talker because of my daddy. Im going to be 4 in 2 days!"Artemis says with a smile.

Annie comes from over the hill as the suns rays just start to disappear behind the waves. "Oriole! Artemis! Time to come home!"

"Yes Mama!" Oriole yells and then looks down at Artemis "I think we're going to be friends for a long go have some supper." he takes her soft little hand in his as they run up the hill together back to the house. That night they sit on the porch as the soft beach breeze blows in the sea reads her favorite stories to her as she falls asleep on him. Neither of them knew that 20 years from this day they would be in the same place only older ,wiser and their love stronger.


	2. 2

**(I might add chapters to the beginning of this later fot the summers inbetween this one and the last. Sorry these take me a while to upload. My cousin was born this week, I had my band concert .marching band parade, and a bunch of other crazy crap. I also just want to make sure I re-read these to make sure things are put where they need to be, because as you can see I suck at punctuation. I hope you can forgive me.****  
**

**5 years later...**

Artemis walks off the train and spot the 14 yearold Oriole. Hes turned around now to face her and smiles. She runs as fast as her legs can take her in to his arms. Her arms wrap around his neck and her body pushes in to his body, making him stagger slightly. "Oriole, I missed you so much! Ive read every letter you sent me. You're hair is cut?" she says noticing how short his hair is now. Only a little bit sticks up to the sky at the top of his forehead somewhat like a crashing wave of bronze.

"Yes. You like it?"he says running his hand through his hair with a impish grin. "Ive missed you as well little Arty" he says taking her hand and squeezing it lightly then releasing it once more.

"Can we go to the beach once more, Ole?" she says smiling. "I brought paper and my pencils so I could draw the waves. I got the pictures you sent but...waves are hard to draw especially from a picture."

"Of course."he says with a nod as they walk out of the train station, leaving their parents behind and taking off to the beach.

"How has school been going?" Artemis ask as she digs in her satchel for a sketchbook and pencils. The two had been a early birthday present from her father.

"Eh fine I guess. I got a C in my history class" he says with satisfaction.

"You got a 'C'?" Artemis looks up at him in shock. "In history? I understand math...but history?!"

"hey I dont need to hear it from you as well. Besides school isnt important, Im joining the military once I get out of school!" he says with a smile

"The military?"Artemis asks with concern. She was the one to think things over and let them simmer in her mind when Oriole saw something...he needed it and wouldnt stop until he got it. "I don't know if thats the safest thing to do ,Oriole. I mean..." she pauses with concern thinking over the stories from her parents and how so many people died, including Orioles father."A lot of people die in the war. I...I dont want you to die."

"I wouldnt die" he says with a smirk. "Im a great fighter. You have nothing to worry about, I wont die" he says putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her in close with a smile. "Now come on lets go take a look at those hermit crabs you wanted to see." He smiles down at her and lets go of her shoulder. She walks in her dark jean shorts and yellow shirt ,that was tied with a rubber band to her side so it wont be so baggy.

"I guess so " she says with a smile and rushes off , hopping over longs and jumping from rock to rock to get to the tide pool. The two jump around as Artemis sings songs from home and starts to teach Oriole the words.

"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree." Artemis sings out loud and clear as she hops over a rock.

"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run so we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree." she sings and jumps to a slippery rock .not paying attention, and starts to slip with a horrible scream before Oriole grabs her arms and pulls her up to her feet, preventing her in to falling in to the wave that could beat her against the sharp jutted rocks below.

"You okay?" he ask breathing heavily still holding her arm.

"Yeah, Im fine. I think." she says holding on to him tightly.

"Okay, well lets keep going." They walk 5 more minutes until they hit the part of the beach that the hermit crabs absolutely love. Artemis runs and looks under a little rock ledge and the hermits crabs duck in to their shells. She laughs and picks one up by its shell and releases it on the damp sand between her and Oriole.

Artemis draws the hermit crab as she bites her bottom lip trying to focus."You like it?" she ask showing the remarkable picture to Oriole.

"Its great. Now what other pictures do you have in here" he says snatching the book from her with a laugh.

"No no no! Dont look at it!" she yells , but its too late he's flipping through the pictures of the forest and the deer, of her brother playing with building blocks, of a rainy day in 12, of Oriole, and a lot of pictures in the meadow.

"You drew these?" he ask flipping through each one.

"Yeah...my dad taught me how and I just started drawing."

"They're really good" he says with a smile then hands them back.

"Come in for Dinner!" Annie yells at the top of the beach.

"Yes Mom!" Oriole yells back as the two walk home.

That night they sit on the porch with a blanket, colored pencils, some paper, and lemonade. Arty draws Oriole as Oriole tells stories of his adventures on his canoe when he went across the bay. The two fall asleep leaning on each other just like they do every year.

**Yeah I know it wasnt the best an Im really sorry for posting this so late. I need a couple of little stories to go inbetween the big things that happen and this is one of them. Trust me it will get better soon... bare with me please! I love the reviews thank you so much for all of them! Keep them coming please! **


	3. 3

**Hey I'm gonna try to write this on my IPad so let's see if this works:).**

**_Artemis 14 Oriole 18_**

_ARTEMIS POV_

I run to the phone in a rush as it rings. Orioles phone calls were always my favorite part of the day."Hello?" I ask holding the phone close to my ear with a smile. "Oriole?"

"Hey, Arty farty" he says with a laugh over the phone, using his old little nickname for me.

"Yeah uh huh ...now why are you calling ,fish breath?" I say with a smirk as I sit down on the chair next to the phone and twirl the cord in my fingers . I stick the phone Inbetween my shoulder an ear as I start to draw on the sketch I had been working on of Oriole an I's beach that I knew like the back of my hand.

"Well we haven't talked in a couple of weeks so i thought I'd call you, Arty Farty." he says over the phone.

"Oh well...its not like I haven't wanted to call you." I pause thinking about the last couple of days. I had turned 14 and a boy named Cole Hawthorne had met me in the woods a few weeks back.

**5 weeks before**

/Cole talked as we both hunted for game. He told me about his life back in District 2 and how his father had died a few years back from some unknown disease. He told her about how his body gave up along with his soul and how he laid on his death bed telling his son to be a better man then he was. I was confused on why he would tell me all these things? Why he would trust a 14 year old girl who he had only met a couple days ago. In someways though...the way we hunted together, it was like we knew each others moves, what we were going to aim at, how fast we would shoot. He was the greatest hunting partner I could ask for! Besides my mother anyway. When we were about to leave he leaned down and kissed my cheek with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Artemis. I hope to be seeing you soon." he took my hand in his and patted it as my cheeks became crimson in color and my eyes were wide. Thinking back on it, I was crazy for telling all my secrets to him and letting him kiss me on the cheek, but I dont know how to explain the closeness to him that I felt. Like he was a long lost brother or cousin, some part of my family that I was missing.

**3 days before the phone call ( Im trying to clear it up)**  
This kept going on. I would come to the forest aand the two of us would hunt. When I told my mother and mentioned the name she nodded like it wasnt a big deal but I could see her pupils dilate from shock. I came back to the woods and there he had been. A hand crafted bow in hand with the initials **G.H.** in it. The bow was much different than mine. When his was worn and old mine was new, balanced , and perfect in every way for me. My parents friend Beetee , who I always called Uncle Bee, created the bow with my brothers help as a Christmas present.

My brother had been taking up programming and Uncle Bee chose him as his apprentice when he was 9. "Always better to start to start the boy off young!" Uncle Bee would tell my mother and father. My brother Phoenix was a jack of trades. He knew how to hunt, program new technology, but most of all he knew how to bake...just like my father.

"Fancy bow you got yourself!" Cole says behind me just as Im about to shoot a squirrel, who then notices us and takes off up the tree.

"You scared off my game!" I yell turning around.

"Oh it was only a boney little squirrel you can get more with that special bow of yours." he says reaching for the bow.

I pull it away quickly "Keep your hands off of it. Stealing can get you in prison. You know that?" i say holding it close

"Can you just let me have a look?" he says with a honest smile.

"I...I guess so but if you break it...God help me I wi-"

"Calm down, I wont hurt it." he calmly takes it and sits on a rock. examining the curve and shape of the bow. "Can I shoot it."

"Wont work for you. Even if I wanted you to, it still wouldnt work. Designed specially for me."

"Heh...interesting." He hands its back to me. He flips his dark hair out of his brown eyes and tan face.

"Well you wanna go hunting or not? I have snares to check." I say placing the bow over my shoulder.

"Yeah sure." he says. We walk around my usual trail and I show him all of the berries ,trees ,birds , and animals. I show him what to stay away from and what to look for ,just as my mother taught me and her father to her. He then goes on to tell me about his forest in District 2 and all the animals there. " So theres these little dog looking things called badgers. Do not get near one of their holes because if you do...well be prepared to lose a foot. " he says with a laugh.

"We have wild dogs out here. The pups sure are cute but if you find their Mama...you're in for a really bad day." The day is great and by the end of the day were laughing together sitting on a rock looking over the district and talking.

"Whats it like to have a family?" Cole says taking a bite of an apple I brought from home. Im taken back by his question but decide to answer.

"Well... I dont know. I dont know what it's like to 'not' have a family. I dont know how to answer the question."

"Friends, your brother, your parents. What does it feel like to have it all together."he ask as he looks over the district.

"it makes you feel good. My family isnt perfect. My parents have nightmares from the war, from all the deaths theyve seen. We all get past it though, we do it together. We yell at each other sometimes but every night we make up. We always remember to tell each other we love each other."

"Sounds nice."

"Cole, you can over for dinner sometime. Meet my family and all" I say with a smile and pat his shoulder gently.

"Who else is in you're family?"

"Well... Its just me , my brother , and my two pare-" he cuts me off before I can finish

"No I dont mean blood. Who's your family, your best friends?" he ask chucking the apple core in to the woods.

I try to think of someone and the first name to come to mind is...Oriole. "Well I have this friend from District 4." I smile brightly, my cheeks become red with the thought of his beautiful bronze hair and eyes! "His name is Oriole and his father died like your's but he wasnt even born." I dig in my hunting bag where I keep a picture of me and Olly. Oh the beach.I show it to Cole who seems somewhat bothered by all of this. "He's a couple years older than me but... I really do love him." i start to realize Im sounding cheesy and weird. Besides I dont think a 14 year old boy wants to hear all about my love life,,,or lack there of. "Sorry I dont mean to bore you." I say slipping the small picture safely back in to the bag.

"No its fine... you must really like him. Your eyes get all sparkly when you talk about him." he says with a sad smile.

"Oh. Heh heh yeah." I say with a nod."See the thing is though, Oriole is 4 years older than me and he's always moving on to his next stage in his life when Im just about to catch up to him. I dont even think he know's how I look at him and how much I really like him." I say with a sad sigh.

"Yeah its fine. I understand...I really understand:" he puts a hand on my shoulder. "I've felt the same." he says as he smiles looking in to my eyes. His brown eyes meet my bright blue eyes."You're eyes are beautiful" he say moving a peice of brown hair out of the way of my eyes softly. I look quizzically at him.

"Wh-...I"

"shhhhh. He's not worthy of you...he doesnt understand the beauty he has" he softly leans down to kiss my lips but I turn my head so he awkwardly hits my ear. "W-what is it."

"Cole I..." I pick up my stuff and start walking shaking my head not knowing what to say or do for once in my life.

"Hey wait! Im sorry!" he hurries up to follow me.

"No you're not!" Suddenly rage fills me. "Ive known you for a month! I tell you all about the boy I love who isnt you and you're stupid enough to try to kiss me! Oriole is worthy unlike you who thinks he can get a kiss after a month of knowing a girl! I dont know you, I dont wanna know you anymore! Go hunt with someone else!" I through two squirrels at his feet. I trudge through the mud away from him on my way home where he thankfully doesnt follow me to.

**Back to the phone Call!  
**"Arty you still there?" Oriole ask as I notice I was day dreaming

"Oh yeah, sorry. Now when are we going to come out there to see you guys? You said we were going to go to the island the next time I came out there."

"Yeah we will and I hope you can come out soon but ri-"

"Artemis, theres someone at the door for you!" my little brother calls out with a laugh.

"Hey Or, just wait a second. Okay?" I ask over the phone.

"Yeah no problem." he falls quiet.

I set down the phone. I head to the door ,fearing that Cole might be there. I hadnt talked to him after he had tried to kiss me. Phoenix looks up and nods at whoever is there and then turns to see me with a smile on my face. "Who i-" I look up to see someone better than I ever could have guessed. There he stands with his bonze hair covering his bright green eyes. He smiles at me sweetly.

"Hey there ,arty" but he barely finishes the sentence before I plunge in to his arms and hug him tightly. i dont say anything as my face is pressed in to his chest and I hold on to him as he holds on to me just the same. 'So you missed me?" he says with a chuckle

"More than you can imagine. Why didnt you tell me you were coming?" i say holding on to him and looking up in to his eyes.

"I thought I should surprise you. i wanted you to show me the woods."

"Yeah! yeah I can show you the woods but lets get you're stuff in the house. " I say pulling him in to the house by his hand. "Phoenix, are Mama and Papa still at the bakery?" I ask as I pass him up the stairs with one of Oriole bags in hand.

"Uh huh. Are we going hunting?" he ask with his bow and sheath of arrows slung over his shoulder. He wears a brown hunting jacket and a green shirt.

" Yep so go get your boots on." He runs down the stairs with a smile plastered on his face, happier than any 10 year old could be. He loved to go hunting with me and I loved to teach him all I knew and learned. We took care of each other most of the time except for the occasional fight over music or which side of the forest to start at. We knew to much about the death of our parents family to ever forsake each other.

Oriole brings his heavier bag up the stairs in to the simple little guest room we had." So what are you going to be hunting for?" Oriole ask setting down the bag.

"Maybe a couple of squirrels. I went a week or two ago with my mother and we normally just get good meat from the butcher. When we run low though we try to grab a few squirrels or rabbits...he never sells those." I shake my head.

"Okay then."he nods with a smile.

**Finnicks POV**

"So how's school going?" i ask as we walk through the meadow and in to the the forest.

"Fine." She says with a small amount of annoyance.

"Doesnt sound fine" I say with the shake of my head.

"Justgotinafight" she mumbles looking down.

"What?"

"I got in a fight a month before school ended."

"A fight? You didnt tell me?"

"Its fine. Im fine with my grades in class its just some of the kids thats all." She talks about it like it doesnt matter. Phoenix slips his hand in to hers and smiles up at her, she smiles down at him and softly kisses his forehead.

"How did you get in this fight?" I ask as she moves her attention to me.

"Just some kids making fun of Phoenix and I. Its done I stopped it." se wanted to finish the subject and I was going to let her. All I knew was that it had to be worse than what she was and I keep walking as Phoenix jumps around from rock to rock in the forest hiding behind trees and holding out his bow like he was about to shoot something.

"Another tribute down! Boom!" he yells.

**Im gonna end this chapter right here because I feel like Ive made you guys wait to long and I have some new situations to add on soon. I appreciate all of your kind comments and I read them everyday when i come home from school! Love you guys!**


	4. 4

**I seriously dont know why I ended the last chapter with Orioles point of view. I was planning on something and then i ended up doing something else but forget it lets keep for letting it be so short. Ill try having another chapter up tomorrow :).**

**Artemis POV**

"What did you say?" I ask looking at him trying to process what he said.

"I uh I" he hides his bow behind his back and looks down at the ground. He knows that his words struck a sore spot. I look at Oriole who is looking at me like he's not angry but inside his eyes I can see he's somewhat shocked that my brother would say this.

"Phoenix come here." I say grabbing his arm pulling him somewhat harshly away from Oriole. "Ill be right back" I say with my words drawing on for a bit longer as I try to hide my anger with Oriole. I pull him to where Oriole can still se us but not here as well. "What you said...I ...I." I shake my head and kick a rock. "Im so angry at you right now. You have no idea how sensitive of a subject that is!"

"You're not mom or dad!" he yells thinking he has something on me.

"Your damn right Im not! You're lucky Im not because if I was mom would be crying in her room and dad might have a attack. You dont understand because your to young to understand it all. Mom and Dad are trying to keep you as care free, happy, and protected as long as the possibly can. You only know little parts of the game. You know Mom and Dad were in it...you know they fought it and you know Orioles dad had something to do with it ending. Other than that you have know clue how horrible and painful it was. What horrible things our parents and Orioles parents have seen. Beetee has seen it to along with Aunt Johanna! All of them dammit! You laugh and joke about those games as if they were simply a game! 100's of children died. 22 of those children were in the first arena with our parents! Our aunt died because of all of this horrible stuff! You cant just say thing about the games! You have no respect for the people who died for you to be here!"My voice is loud as I stand above Phoenix

"Im sorry...I diddnt know" he sniffles and looks down. I suddenly feel bad for yelling at him.

"I know you are. You didnt know. I sit next to him and hold him close to me with my arms wrapped around him." I want you to ever be in those games...I wont ever let you be in those games." I whisper."Because Im your big sister an Im going to take care of you whether you like it or not." I say smiling at him with my eyes teary. He looks up at me with his grey eyes, his soft blonde curls shine. I rest my hand on his cheek and kiss his forehead.

"Can we go hunting now?" he ask

"Ha ha...Yea, Nix. I need you to go check on some snares I set early today while I go take Oriolle out to bag some squirrels and maybe...if were lucky a turkey.

"A turkey!?" he screams with excitement.

"Yes a turkey." I smile as we make our way back to Oriole."Now get going, Nix!" I kick his butt with the tip of my boot gently and with a laugh. He runs through the trees with his bow out and his sheath of arrows thumping against his back.I look up at Oriole with a sad smile."Im sorry...he..he didn't mean it. He doesnt un-"

"Its fine. Now lets go hunting." he shoves my shoulder"If you wanna make it up to me...sing for the mockingjays and me."

" I thought you hated it when I sing?" I ask shoving him back.

"Nah its the only time you actually sound nice." he smiles looking up at the birds in the trees.

"That might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me...Yeah I can sing, just let me think. I try to remember a song and I start to remember one my mother would sing as she would lay her head on my fathers chest and attempt to knit for me. As much as she tried to knit it never really succeeded but her voice was better than a scarf or hat

"Will you say when I'm gone away  
'My lover came to me and we'd lay  
In rooms unfamiliar but until now'  
Oh oh oh oh  
Until now  
Oh oh oh oh  
Until now

Will you say to them when I'm gone  
'I loved your son for his sturdy arms  
We both learned to cradle then live without'  
Oh oh oh oh  
Live without  
Oh oh oh oh  
Live without"

The Mockingjays looks down and cock their hides trying to pick up the notes. They are polite and must enjoy my voice because their quiet and make sure to listen to every note.

"Will you say when I'm gone away  
'Your father's body was judgment day  
We both dove and rose to the riverside"  
Oh oh oh oh  
Riverside  
Oh oh oh oh  
Riverside

Will you say to me when I'm gone  
lYour face has faded but lingers on  
'Cause light strikes a deal with each coming night"  
Oh oh oh oh  
Coming night  
Oh oh oh oh  
Coming night  
Oh oh oh oh  
Coming night  
Oh oh oh oh  
Coming night"

I let out a breath after the very last note and the forest is silent except for the wind blowing through the leaves.

**Oriole's POV**

Oh oh oh oh  
Coming night  
Oh oh oh oh  
Coming night" She sings the last lines and the birds are quiet. The only this audible is the wind and our breaths. Something creeps up on me...something Ive her quite felt like before. Ive felt things like it but minuscule compared to right now. Im looking at this...this..women in front of me for what feels like the first time but who I have known her whole life. She looks like a women now. She has lost that child pudginess we are all born with and has replaced it in ways that are now distracting to men. Something has snuck up on me and I find her...irresistible. Her voice, her eyes, the soft touch of her brunette hair, her intelligence, her laughter, the way she is with her brother, her eyes. All on a list of things I now find irresistible . How could it have ever took me this long to have ever figured out that I really do love her.

They say that when you find the love of your life that time slows down.I had met her so long ago but only being a child...I had no idea how much this girl would mean to me. I take a slow step towards her as she looks at me with a smile. My reach my hand out to touch her cheeks but her eyes still look the same and its as if nothing has happened. The leaves fall down slowly as I lean in to kiss her lips gently. The one thing they dont say about it is that once time slows down it needs to speed up to catch up. Well that what it was doing now. The leaves fall father the mockingjays song pick up and begin to play faster and Artemis is way ahead of me.

"Well are you coming?" she ask


	5. 5

**I love your comments! For those of you who are wondering if Oriole kissed her, he didnt time sped up and while he was kissing or trying to kiss her it was so quick for Artemis that she thought it was a hallucination.**

He's giving me a strange look. Why is he looking at me like that? He's being so nice and caring and he hasn't said one joke? What have they done with my best friend.

We take a corner as he trails behind me. I pick up a hand full of leaves and crush them in my hand holding them up in the air for the wind to catch them and show where our scent is being blown to. I look up and notice a raccoon making its way to a mocking jay nest. "No!" I send the arrow in to the raccoon fast as it plunges to the ground. "Dumb raccoon." I start to climb up the tree.

"Where are you going?" Oriole ask as I scale the tree.

"Their mother should be there. Theres something wrong I need to get them." I call down and scramble up the tree. I look down and see Oriole far far far down "Dont look down dont look down. I take in a deep breath and scrable across. I find 3 little blue, white and gray mocking jays. "Hey there little ones. Where your Mama" They tweet for their mother."Its okay its okay" I open up my bag and transfer the 3 little chicks in to a rag i hve and fit them snuggely in the bag so they wont fall out. I start to scramble down.

"You get them?" Oriole calls up to me.

"Yeah I got them. Three of the little ones." I hold on to one of the lower branches and drop down on my feet. I open the top of the bag and care fully take the three out." their beautiful arent they Where do you thi-" Thats when I see her. A dead Mockingjay on the ground. "No." I hand the small birds to Oriole in a rush who is looking at me confused. I walk to the mother bird and take her in my hands as tears stream down my cheeks. A bullet has gone through its chest even though Mockingjays are illegal to hunt. "W-why?"

"Arty" he kneels next to me and puts arm around my shoulder and pulling me in close to his chest as I hold the dead mockingjay close. Mockingjays always reminded me of freedom of love...of my mother and of my dead Aunt. To see this mockingjay dead was like I was seeing all four of those things dead. "Shhhh shhhhh its okay."

I turn my face in to his chest and cry. "Whoever did this...I hate them." I say as he strokes my hair to calm them down.

"You're to kind for this world. Even if you dont believe me. I dont think Ive met anyone as protective and caring as you." he says with a smile moving the hair out of my face.

I look up at him with my ears wet and my cheeks stained with the trails of tears."W-why are you being so nice."

"Because you need it right now. You need more kindness because you're a kind person. You need someone to worry about you, you worry about others so much you have barely anyone to look out for you." he moves hair behind my ear and slowly starts to lean down to kiss me.

"So this is him" A voice says behind him. "This is that Olly guy." I pull away painfully with his lips only cenimeters from mine. I look over Orioles shoulder and see Cole there with his brunette hair covering his eyes and his Olive skin shining in the sun from the trees.

"If you mean Oriolle that would be me." Oriolle stands up with shoulders broad and strong. His head is held high as he looks down at the boy."Who would you be."

"Oriolle dont hurt him" I shake my head and slip my hand in to Oriolles .

"Oh now why would I hurt a man I dont even know? Unless I had a cause to. Do I have a need to hurt him? Did he do 'anything' to you?" Oriole ask holding my hand tight and looking down at me very protectively. I dont know what had washed over him but with the new gestures and words he seemed so much older and loving.

"Hey man how about you chill out. Im not here to move in on you're girl . Even though I do find her very beautiful she's already made her feeling torward me...quite clear." he says with a nod.

"Cole I di-"

"She's not 'my' girl. Arty, do you know him?" he says looking down at me

"Yeah I do Oriolle...just. Cole I " I raise with the dead mockingjay in my hand.

"The mockingjay...you killed it?" he asks somewhat shocked " I thought you loved Mockingjays."

"I do..no she um..." I look down at the bird once more as the tears start to form.

"You dont need to talk about it. I know you would never kill one." he smiles at me." Ill see you soon...Mockingjay." he says coming up with a nick name for me. He looks at Oriole and nods his head than gives me one last look before he turns to leave.

Oriole shakes his head and sits down leaning on a boulder. "What a asshole." he shakes his head.

"What is up with you today?! You're being way protective and...I dont understand...I dont get it. I know I should because Im guessing whats happening but Im not believing it and I think Im hallucinating because...I ...I" He leans up from the boulder and puts a hand under my chin with his thumb rest on the tip of my chin and rubs back and forth. I look in to his green eyes and take his salty smell. He glances at my lips then looks up at me as out face stay centimeters apart.

"Why do you think you're hallucinating?" he ask studying my eyes for anything.

"Because I...I want you and I think you want me back." I look in to his eyes as my braid rest on my shoulder and his bronze hair is neatly combed for once. His soft lips lock on to mine for the first time. His lips are experienced and every kiss is memorable while mine move quickly trying to catch up and figure out what their new job lips meet over and over again as my arms automatically move around his neck and his move around my waist. I lean over him as he leans on the boulder. I pull away slightly to breathe but keep my face close to his. I breathe heavily and smile wide until I hear it. His scream is faint but I know its his I could never forget that voice.

"Artemis!" Phoenix calls out."Artemis help me!


	6. 6

**Sorry its not much today but its Christmas eve and I dont have much time to write. I really hope you like the chapter!**

"Phoenix! " I run as fast i can toward the creams. "Phoenix Im coming! Im coming!" I yell as I run through brush and little streams. branches hit my face scratching me up. Thats when I see it, a pack of Wild dogs barking and growling at my brother from under the tree. "Oh god." I say in horror. There must be 20 of them! The alpha looks at me and growls I take out my hunting knife and bow.

"Artemis, help me!" Phoenix says up on the tree filling me up with bravery and love. Phoenix was to important for me to lose, he was my little brother and I was going to save him...even if that meant I had to die myself.

I send an arrow in to the first wolf who is about pounce on me and he falls with a high pitch scream. The next one comes and I send an arrow through him. A big once pounces on me and takes me down but not before I can send a knife through its heart and belly. Its slobber and blood are on my cheek now and its blood all over my hands. I try to push the big animal off my body. When someone pushes it off for me and pulls me up. "Hey there ,Arty" he says looking at me real quick. We dont have much time t talk before a dog tries to pounce on to Oriole. I send an arrow through his eye and he yelps falling to the ground. "Go get Phoenix!" Oriole yells as he takes down another dog. I keep taking down dogs even though Im scratched up and bloody. We take down most of the dogs and the rest run away. I drop my bow and start to scale the tree reaching for Phoenix.

"Phoenix. Phoenix are you o-" thats when I feel teeth clamp on my leg and Im being pulled down. I scream out in pain as I loose my grip on the branches and I hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of me. I roll on the floor trying to suck back in air but not before the dog grabs on to me and starts to sratch me all over with its long clawa. I can only make out a couple of words "Oriole" I beg "Oriole help!" Im starting to feel empty as the blood drains out of me as the alpha drags me away. SWOOSH! I hear the arrow plunge in the giants thick hide and he falls to the ground on top of me.

My mother runs to me pushing the animal off of my body."Mama" I say with a smile reaching for her with my bloody hands. She takes her in hands in mine."Is Phoenix and Oriole, okay"

She smiles at me with tears in her eyes."My kind,loving Artemis."

Terror runs through my veins as I look up at her and try to move my legs. "Mama...Mama I cant move my legs." I say weakly as tears run down my cheeks.

"Oriole come over here!" my mother calls out to him still holding on to my hand tightly. "We need to get her to the hospital." I look up at the trees and the sunlight slipping through the leaves and the mockingjays sing. I feel him pick me up gently with his warm arms.

'I love you Oriole and I hope you know that.' I think to myself.

**Orioles POV:**

'I love you Artemis and I hope you know that' he thinks.

**Artemis POV:**

**'**I dont think I could ever live without you' she thinks.

**Orioles POV:**

** '**You cant die right now...I could never live without you.' he thinks.

**Artemis POV:**

I give him a weak smile and his arm a little squeeze right before the world goes black and my body goes limp.


	7. 8

I lay in my bed with covers over the bottom half of my body. My body is covered with scars from top to bottom. My skin is different colors in some areas where they had to administer new skin cells. My mother holds my hand and look up at me from the chair on the side of the hospital bed." You're going to be fine , little duck." she says rebbing her tumb on the top of my hand.

"I want to walk again...I want to go hunting, swimming, I want to run after phoenix when he steals my things" I say with a small sad laugh at the end. Thats when I hear a knock on the door and Oriole peeks in.

"Is it okay if I come in?" he ask somewhat worried.

"Yeah it's fine" I say with a nod. He comes in with a wrapped light blue box with a dark blue bow.

"I brought this for you...for your birthday. I know Im a week late, I was going to give it to you when we got home from the forrest."He hands me the box. I look up at him "Well go ahead and open it." he says with a smile.

I carefully undo the ribbon and rip apart the paper. To unveil a small black that inside holds a bracelet of white shells, "Its beautiful , Oriole. Thank you." I lean up slightly, even though I wince a bit, I kiss his cheek.

"It stands for good luck, safety...love" He says as I look at the shells.

My mother understands whats going on and kindly stands up. "Artemis, Im going to check on your papa and brother." she kisses my forehead.

"Thank you, Mama." I smile and nod. "Tell Papa and Phoenix I would love to see them soon." she nods and walks out of the room leaving me and Oriole. "The bracelet means patience as well." I say quietly. " because of the white shells and how long it took them to become white...but they still wouldnt break under the pressure."

"Yes" he says with a nod slipping it on to my hand. His hands stay in mine once he is done.

"So does this mean you're giving me your patience?" I ask with a smirk, knowing that one little bracelet couldn't mean he's giving me the world.

"I'll give you anything you want" he says taking his hand in mine and moving in close. " If you truly need it. Ill get it to you...I promise."

"Dont promise things you cant keep, Olly." I say shaking my head. "You're never going to get me to walk and...I know it."

"Its not like you to say that. You always have hope for something better." he says looking at me confused.

"Well Ive lost that. Life isnt that easy and Ive figured that out now." I say with a shake of the head."Im not a child anymore Olly. I know life is cruel and painful and that its never fair. I didnt do anything to cause this...Ive tried to be the best person I could always be and...and...and I still get this!" I yell "I cant run... I cant hunt...I cant even swim..." I say becoming quiet.

"You need to stop talking like this. You're not being your usual self and you need to go back to the Artemis I know and love" he says moving in close to kiss me. I will not kiss him right now! I am to angry at him for giving me false hope. Its time for me to suck it up and learn how to use a wheel chair. I turn my head and cross my arms. "Artemis what are you doing?" he ask sitting on the side of my bed trying to get me to look at him. "Arty, please look at me." he kisses my neck and tries to look at my face once more. "Please" he kisses my neck again.

"Im not right for you." i say as he moves in closer. My eyes are watery and glisten with tears. "You're four years older than me...you should be living right now and even though I hate to admit it you should go see what girl you 'really' want. You've only ever had me and you need to go find something better. I love you Oriole and I know I do but...Im not right for you. I love you enough to know it. You dont want to date a crippled girl a-" he stops my next sentence and kisses my lips hard. His hands slip in to my hair and my hand rest on his chest feeling his heart beat.

"I love you" he says pulling away. "I love you and I dont care if you cant walk. I love you. I love you enough to deal with you when you act like a total and complete pain in the ass. I know thats going to hurt you're feelings for a second but the truth is... you have about a 20 second rebound rate and then you do another pain in the ass thing. But I love you enough to deal with it. You love me enough to deal with me when Im a complete son of a ? " he smiles taking my face in his hands and looking in to my eyes.

"B-but I." I look up in to his eyes and smile as leans in to kiss my salty tears away. "Yes." I smile and kiss him again."I love you" I whisper as he kisses my lips over and over.

"Ah hem " I hear my Papa say. I open my eyes wide to find my father there and he taps his foot.

"Papa. We um we were just talking."

"Hmmm Im not sure what language requires another's tongue down your throat." he says with his arms crossed.

"Mr. Mellark I-"

"Yes yes you're sorry. I would like to talk to you Oriole." he says gritting his teeth now. I had never seen my father this upset. That wasnt saying much though because my father was never one to be very angry.

"Papa please don't...please." I say knowing he will have a embarrassing talk with Oriole.

"Yes sir." Oriole nods and squeezes my hand. I bury my face in my hands and shake my head.

**Oriole's POV:**

I walk out of the room with Peeta. My hands are tucked in my jean pockets as he turns to look at me. "What are you're intentions with my daughter?" he ask abruptly "Anything I should be concerned about?" he ask strangely calm.

"No sir. I just intend to help her walk again and keep her safe."

"She is only 14 years old. I do not want to worry about her becoming pregnant at 16."

" I would never think of touching her like..."

"No I know you will think about it from time to time. But I ask you to keep your hands off of her." he says tapping his foot."She is only 14 years old."

"I would never force her in to anything. No I promise I won't. " I shake my head.

"Thank you. I know Annie has raised you right and all but Im her father and I need to make sure she stays safe."

"I understand ." I nod knowing that if I was to have my own daughter I wouldn't let a boy touch her on this earth. Just as I want no boy touching my Artemis.

**Artemis' POV:**

My father walks in once more with Oriole. "How do you feel, cupcake/" he asks using the name he used to call me when I was younger.

"Im...Im fine Papa. As good as I can be." I say with a smile as he takes my soft hand in his soft burned hands. The years of kneeing dough had kept his hands soft but with my father being so clumsy in the ovens his hands had become scarred with burn marks.

"I'm glad." He kisses my forehead. " Grandpa Haymitch will be over soon. He said he was bringing something for you and knowing him...God only knows what it could be."

I smile "Grandpa Haymitch always means well. He's too tough to admit it though. He's a good guy though, Papa. Everyone is to harsh on him."

"You don't have a mean bone in your body." my father says smiling at me.

"No..." I smile and laugh a bit "I do." I start to frown" I mean...I killed those wild dogs didnt I?" I say looking down.

"That was different...they were after you and your brother. If you hadnt had killed them then your brother would have been dead. You saved him."

"I might have saved him but I still took away lives. As you can see I was punished for it." I say gesturing to my legs.

"No...Artemis Mellark. Look at me" he says pulling my attention away from my legs. "You did nothing to cause this. You saved your brother and for that you are a hero. We are going to get you to walk again no matter the cost."

"Yes papa" I nod and he pulls me in to hug me. My arms wrap around my father "I love you Papa." I say holding on to him tightly.

"I love you as well, my little mocking jay." I pull away and see Oriole asleep on the chair next to my bed. "You know...I dont think he has slept for the last 48 hours. The first 40 he was waiting for you to wake up. He wouldn't sleep. I guess he didnt want to be asleep when you woke up. Then for the last 8 hours he's been talking to you and taking care of you. He really does care for you...as much as I hate to admit it."

"Papa, you know that Oriole is fine. He's one of the kindest boys I have ever met."

"Thats what I fear. You're my daughter and I dont want him to take you from me." He smiles and looks down at me.

"Its okay Papa. I'll be your daughter forever."

"Hey look it the little fighter." Haymitch says walking in

"grandpa Mitch" I say with a smile.

"So you took on a whole pack of wild dogs on?" he ask throwing me a box. "Happy birthday" Grandpa Mitch liked me the best. My parents said I was the grand daughter he never had... I was so important to him that he stopped drinking the day I was born so that he could see me grow up. Thats what he told my parents anyway.

I catch the box in my hands. "I had a bit of help but I guess I did."

"Thats right! You kicked all their asses right?" He says with a hardy laugh.

"Haymitch." My father says warning him that he is going to far.

"What? Im proud of the girl! She's a good fighter unlike her father."

"I wrestled in school. I dont fight much anymore though. I have children to take care of." Peeta says shaking his head.

"Your old man cant fight, Artemis. You probably get the fighting from your mother." he says with a nod. "Open up the box...It'll help you fight the next time you go hunting." he says gesturing to the box."Open up the box ,girl." he says turning around to find Oriole on the chair, "Who is this kid?" he says kicking Orioles leg lightly.

"Huh...uh what!" Oriole jumps and looks around at everyone. "What is it?" he ask seeing everyone stare at him. "Is Artemis alright?"

"Im fine Oriole just go back to sleep." I say laughing.

"Yeah...Yeah Okay." He says leaning back in the chair again.

"Okay...interesting." Haymitch says studying Oriole. "Is this your boyfriend or something Artemis?" Haymitch asks."Finnick Odair's son?"

"Uh yeah." I say nodding and open up the present trying to get on to a new subject. I open up the box and find a knife with a Mockingjay carved into the hold."Its amazing, Haymitch!" I say with smile. I flip the blade back in to its hold. "Thank you Grandpa mitch" I hug him.

"You can use it next time you go hunting."

"Yeah...I hope so" I say nodding even though I know I probably wont be hunting again.

"You will be up and walking again if they use that surgery on your spine."

"They do that?"I ask looking up at him.

"Yeah. It works for some people I guess. It could work for you and get you walking again."

"Thats what they have to do then! I could walk again! I could really walk again!"


	8. 9

**Im basing some of their dialouge off of 'a little fall of rain'. Dont worry Artemis will not be dieing like Eponine... in her real life anyway. I love Les Miserables so much and Ive ben listening to that song over and over again. I almost cried when I watched it in the movie. Its loosly based off the song. Oh and this chapter is a little. I really wanted to write something for these two with that song because I love the song so damn much! :)**

Oriole holds my hand and smiles at me. I lay on the operating table on my stomach. "Im going to be here until they make me leave. You're going to be just fine and think about it...when you wake up you'll be able to run, walk, swim, anything you want to do."

"You're going to be here when I wake up , right?" i ask holding his hand tight. The doctors talk around us as they prepare to open up my spine and fix parts of the spinal cord that the dog ruined.

"Ill be right here when you fall asleep and right there when you wake up." he kisses my lips softly.

"Thank you." I whisper. Rain starts to pour outside the window.

"Are you ready Artemis?" The doctor asks "You're just going to feel the needle for a bit and then you're going to start to become very tired."

"Okay" I say with a nod and Oriole squeezes my hand tightly. They stick the needle in to my back and I wince.

"You're okay youre okay."

" I dont feel a bit of pain." i say with a smile "Dont you fret. You're here and thats all I need to know. You will keep me safe...and...and you will keep me close." I start to hear the rain on the window pane in the room. "Is it raining?"

"Yes it is...shhhhh. Are you okay now?"

"The flowers in my back yard will hopefully grow." I say with a smile as the gas is starting to relax me and make me a bit loopy." Dont you fret don't you fret font you fret ." I say and smile then my eyelids start to flutter shut.

I open my eyes and Im in the forest once more only its dark and scary. Not like the home I am used too. Dark rain clouds hover high above making the forest seem scary and dull. I look around when I see the alpha dog again I reach for my bow but its not there. Im unarmed and that dog is going to kill me now. Only now the dog is changing in to a boy. I look closer and realize its Cole Hawthorne with a gun in his hand.

"Cole? Cole what are you doing?" i ask backing up. "He's not going to marry you. I love you Artemis and Im not going to let him ruin you!" He says.

"Hey Arty, I found" he looks up to see Cole. Cole holds up the gun at Oriole as it starts to rain.

"I am going to kill you! I am going to kill you, you son of a bitch!"

"No No No No!" I yell as Cole lets off the shot and it runs through my stomach with a powerful force . I lean over in pain and fall to the ground as a spurt of blood leaves my lips. I fall on the ground the mud sticking to my hair.

"You...You killed her!" yells Oriole who runs to Cole knocking him on the ground and I hear a loud crack. Cole lays limp on the ground reaching out to me with his eyes wide and un blinking." Artemis...Artemis." Oriole runs to my side and lifts my head on to his lap. "Oh god what did he do to you?" he says moving my hand away from the gun shot that is bleeding profusely from what feels like internal bleeding.

"Dont you fret, my Olly." I say with a smile as the rain pours on us. " I dont feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now." I wince taking in a deep breath as he pulls me in closer trying to make the pain stop slightly."You're here...thats all I need to know." I cough and a bit of blood trails down my chin." And you will keep me safe and you will keep me close and all of this rain will make the flowers grow."

"Dont say these things...you're going to live. I promised I would keep you safe. Why would you save me?" he ask looking in to my eyes

"Without me you're world will keep turning. Just hold me now and let it be. Shelter me and comfort me."

"You're the best thing in my life. I love you...I dont know anyone lovelier and as sweet as you.I wont desert you now.

"The rain cant hurt me. This rain is going to wash away what has passed . You will keep me safe and you will keep me close. I'll sleep in your embrace and love." My voice begins to become waker as my clothes fill with blood and a puddle starts to form next to me."I dont feel any pain, Olly . Just hold me please...just hold me."

"You dont feel any pain?" he ask holding me closer to his chest. i rest my ear on his chest listening to his strong heartbeat unlike mine.

"I dont feel any pain" I say soy nodding to reassure him."The flowers are going to grow. I dont feel any pain. The flowers" I start to feel a warmth creep up my legs and in to me. "are going t-" I whisper with a smile and soon blackness sweeps over my eyes. Then its as if Im being pulled out of my body and I look over Oriole and myself who lays in his arms. He looks at me with what seems to be shock.

"Artemis." he looks in to my eyes which are still open. My face is still smiling as I look up at the sky blankly. "No!" he yells pulling me close and starting to bawl. "No! Oh God bring her back!" he says stroking my hair. I want to come back and hug him and tell him Im okay and make him feel better.

"Oriole! Oriole! " I yell trying to reach him and touch him. "Oriole Im okay! Im okay! Im going to come back to you!" I yell but its no use I start to shake and suddenly Im back in my body and my eyes open wide. "Oriole! Oriole!" I yell trying to reach out to him and trying to find him. The doctors all hold me down as I look in to unknown faces. until I see him.

"Artemis ! Artemis its okay!" he holds me down as my body flails around ,my arms reach out for him and my legs flail around. He holds on to me tight and brings me in close to his body as the doctor and nurses all back away.

"Oh god...Im sorry ! Im sorry! I tried to save you. I did save you but you but you... You were in so much pain. I couldn't bare it. I couldn't do it!" I lean on his chest and hold on to him tightly.

"It was only a dream it was only a dream." he smooths my hair out and kisses my cheek. "You're fine. You're fine." he holds me for a little bit as I lean on his chest breathing deeply trying to prove to myself that everything I saw was fake.I tuck my legs in close to my body as I hold on to him. "Artemis you just moved your legs." oriole says pulling away smiling. I smile brightly and move my legs once more.

I start to laugh "They work!" I stand up but fall on to Oriole because my legs are weak I put both hand on Orioles. "I can walk. I can walk."

**A week or two later.**

****Oriole and I go to the rehabilitation center everyday they make me swim and walk on a soft mat incase I fall. They even make me kick box and race Oriole. He always seems to beat me on the short distance running but when it comes to a mile run I always end with the fastest time. Soon my legs become stronger than they ever were before.

"Race me to the truck?" Oriole ask as we walk out of my last rehabilitation training.

"Oh you're so on, fishy!" I say running.

"Thats not fair I didnt say go!" he yells as he runs after me in a orange shirt and grey shorts.

"Its not cheating if you win!" I yell ahead of him until his arms wrap around my waist and he lifts me up from behind and I scream with delight.

"How about we go to the lake for some swimming? How does that sound?" he says putting me down but holding on to my waist the same. He leans down and rest his head on my shoulder. He gives my neck a kiss.

"I think that sounds like a perfect idea" I smile.


	9. 10

**I really reccomend to read LRoseC fanfiction of Annie and Finnick so that this story will be come easier to understand. This story is actually based off of that fanfiction in a lot of ways. So go read it! Because I love it and it will make you cry!**

He pulls up in his truck at the lake. "Did you bring your bathing suit?" he ask sitting in the front seat.

"What bathing suit are you talking about?" I say with a smirk and wink at him. I start to take off my shirt but he stops me."What is it?" i ask thinking that he doesnt want to see my scarred and dis colored skin. "Is it because of the scars? Are they to ugly for you?" I ask somewhat embarrassed and angry.

"No no its not that. No you're beautiful Arty! My fear is that you're so beautiful Im not going to be able to help myself from kissing you and going to far. I promised your dad that I wouldnt touch you like that." he says pulling my yellow shirt back down so I dont pull it up.

"Oh...well I guess I understand then. " I kiss his cheek. "You're such a good boy" I smile. "Now come on" I open up the car door.

"Where are we going?" he asks?

"I wanna show you somewhere ." I say with a smile pulling him along. I wear a hat on my head and smile as he tries to look in to my eyes under the brim.

"Take the hat off!" he says with a smile, swiping it from my head. He holds it up high.

"You asshole give me my hat!" I say with a laugh.

"Why are you wearing hats anyway ?"

"I dont like the sun in my face and it hides some of the ugly scars on my head." I say grabbing i and putting it back on my head.

"Well I think you're beautiful with it off." He says pulling it off of my head once more. He leans down to kiss me and I smile wrapping my arms around his neck. Our lips keep connecting as his hands rest on my waist and slowly start to move up and down my sides. " I love you" he whispers in to my hair as he starts to kiss the gentle curls of brown.

"I love you" I say as I kiss his jaw and I lean against a tree. His kisses move to my neck as I explore his bronze hair with my hands. I start to reach for the bottom of my shirt and I get all the way to my bra when Oriole pulls it down. His forehead connects with mine as we stop kissing

"Dont do it. Dont do it." he says looking in to my eyes. "I cant let you do it."

"Oriole you make it seem like Im ending the world if I do this." I say with a smile as he looks down at his hands now at the bottom of my shirt. I put my hand on his cheek and lift up his head looking in to his eyes. I smile at him "You know what I dreamed of when you took me to the hospital?"

"What did you dream of?" he asks with a smile

"I dreamed of you and me..." I say taking his hands in mine and holding it on to them tightly. " I dreamed of us with our children and me having your son. I dreamed of so many perfect moments with you and me. Even though a few were horrible and I still have nightmares of some...it doesn't matter how scary they are because youre there in all of them."

"You're good at talking." he says with a smile. " I wanna make those perfect moments become real for you. Im going to...just give it time." he says with a smile. He lets his hands fall from the bottom of my shirt.

"No...I want one of them to start right now. Please? For me?" I whisper in his ear. "Please."

"Arty I...cant-" he says shaking his head. I pull of my yellow top quickly and stand there in my bra and jeans. The sun pricks at my tan skin making my body warm. Oriole looks away or at least tries to before I reach for his face. He presses his lips to mine as I press mine to his. I reach for the bottom of his shirt and brake off the kiss for a second as it goes over his head. My hands start to explore his hair once again His kisses trail all over my neck and I tilt it to the side as a slight moan escapes my lips. "God...you're beautiful" he whispers into my neck. The kisses speed up as we both breathe heavily and I move to lean on the truck. He slightly pushes me on to the door as his kisses leave red bruises on my neck that hardly show on the new pink skin. "Arty.." he says in to my neck not able to stop.

"Yeah...Yeah what is it?" ask as I run my fingers through his hair.

"I...Im joining the military. Their sending me off for training in the fall." He says pulling away and looking in to my eyes. He breathes heavily waiting for a sign from me.

"The military? The war?" I ask holding his hands.

"They need every man between 18 and 30. " I had heard all about the war on the news. It was in what was once Japan and the continent Asia. The capitol was trying to be reborn, games and all. Tyranny was spreading all through the island of Japan and the continent of Asia. On the news they had been talking about how many men they were losing over there. The numbers had grown to 500 everyday.

"You cant do this." I shake my head. "You cant leave...the country. At least go back to District 4 if you have to leave...just so I know you're safe." I shake my head as tears start to form in my eyes. "People are going to be shooting at you! " I pull away and put my hands on the side of my head scrunching up my hair in my hands. I start to sob "I cant even keep you safe! Their all going to be shooting at you and Im just going to be here with no way to know if you're dead or alive! If you're in pain."

"Im going to be keeping you safe, Arty." His arms wrap around my waist "You're family... my family. My aunts and cousins. My cousins Marcius and Kai are going to be there with me. "

"That doesnt make it any better Oriole! You could die! " I scream looking up in to his face. I ball my shirt up in my fist. I take deep breaths as he holds on to me. "I dont want to live without you Oriole." I whisper in to his bare chest. he takes the yellow shirt from me and slips it on to my head and helps me put it back on. Once its on he puts both hands on my cheek.

"Im gonna come home...I promise."


	10. 11

The loud close of the front door knocks me out of my sleep. I force open my window and see my Olly getting in to the back of a large Jeep . "Oriole!" I yell. He looks up and frowns not wanting to say goodbye.

We had said our goodbyes last night in the meadow. We had spent the whole day together hiding wherever we could share a few kisses and loving words. We ran to the lake and went swimming in our bathing suits. So that night we laid in the dark meadow with my head on his chest as we watched the stars. I sang soft songs that he requested.

"Sing me the rebellion song?" he ask as he strokes my hair and twirls it in his fingers.

"If you want me too" i say with a smile

"Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be tributes again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!  
Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Beyond the district fence  
Is there a world you long to see?  
Then join in the fight  
That will give you the right to be free!  
Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be tributes again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!  
Will you give all you can give  
So that our banner may advance  
Some will fall and some will live  
Will you stand up and take your chance?  
The blood of the martyrs  
Will water the meadows of Panem!  
Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be Tributes again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes." I sing to him

"I wish I could hear you sing when Im in the war." he smiles and kisses my hair.

"i wish I could see you during the war. You will write me letters right?" I ask , tilting my head to see his face.

"Everyday I can." he says sitting up as I move in to his lap and wrap my arms around his neck.

"When will you be back?" i ask running my hands through his hair how he likes it.

"Until the war is over."

"That could be at least 2 years " I say with sadness.

"I know...I know. But it needs to be done and Im going to go do it. I dont want any other children losing their fathers...aunts." Oriole says as I look away. His hand on my cheek brings my attention back to his face. Tears fall down my cheeks and he softly kisses them away." Brothers, sisters, mothers. I dont want anyone to be lost again. Im not letting those evil games and those evil people take away people's loved ones."

"What if they take you away. What if this is my last real moment with you." I say taking a big breath and then I start to sob. Its hard to imagine never seeing him again...its hurts me to think of a world without him."What if you die and I end up like your mother and I go crazy. I wouldnt even have a piece of you to hold on like she had you. Your mother is loving and kind but...she has to live without your father forever. Im not as strong as her. I love you to much to lose you." I lay my head on his shoulder and wrap my arms around him as his wrap around me.

"You're not going to lose me. I promise." He kisses my lips as I lean back and pull on the neck of his shirt.

"If this war really ends up being 3 years. Ill be 18 years old when you come back, Ill be a women when you come back , Olly. I wont even be the same." I say pausing as he hovers over me.

"You will...to me anyway. Ill love you forever, Art." he smiles and leans over me as his kisses meet my lips. We keep kissing and kissing until Im a panting mess, He kisses my neck and I smile as my hands run through his hair.

"Oriole...Oriole." I call out fo him.

"What is it? Am i hurting your neck?"

"No No no you're fine." i whisper leaning up and pulling him down on to me once more. "Have you ever thought of going farther than this?' I ask with my hands shaking as I start to reach for the button on my pants. Girls talked about this at school all the time. How you were supposed to feel and what boy you had to do this with and if you didnt do this by a certain point in the relationship...the boy could end it. Anytime they wanted. I didnt want Oriole to leave me for so many years without knowing what this was like with him. I had to do this...I had to suck up my fear and let it happen. Oriole was the only one I would ever want to do this with.

He stops my hands with his. " You dont want to." i say shaking my head as he examines my eyes. "I know you well enough, Art."

"You're wrong...I do. I want to." I shake my head "Im 15 years old and plenty ready. We've been going out for almost 5 months...if we don't. You have full right to break up with me"

"You're only 15 years old. Im not going to have sex with you until you have a ring from me on your finger and you're not shaking with fear." he says taking my hand gently and kissing my hand. "Where did you get this crazy idea anyway?" he smiles moving the hair out of my face.

"The girls at school." I say somewhat embarrassed .

"And you listened to them? That doesnt sound like my ,Arty. My Artemis never follows the crowd. Its one of the many things I love about her." He kisses my lips and pulls away to see my eyes.

"It was stupid of me...I know."

"Very stupid of you." he shakes his head and laugh "But what can I guess from Artemis."

"Are you calling me stupid?" I ask with a smile and I look at him as he smirks. I say sitting on my knees.

"Well don't look so surprised there...we all knew you were." he says with a smirk as I jump on to him.

"You asshole!" I yell as i wrestle him and try to pin his arms down.

"Oh so now you have to use bad language instead of your mind?" he says flipping me over so he's pinning my arms down next to my head.

"Nope!" I smirk moving arms quickly out of his grasp pulling one of his arms in close and leaning to one side so he loses balance and flips. i pin him down and smile.

"Smooth move there, Art." He smiles.

"You surrender?" I ask with a smile.

"I guess so ." he smiles. "Look up " he says.

"Yeah like Im going to fall for that." I say rolling my eyes. " You must have really thought I was s-"

"No look up!" he yells pointing.

"Wh-what is it? Oh wowwww" I say looking up and finding little stars flying across the dark slate of the sky.

"Come here. Lay next to me." he say pulling me in. I rest my head on his arm as I look up.

"Amazing." I whisper. We watched the stas for hours untill I started to become tired. "I love you."I whisper as I hide my face in the crook of his neck and start to fall asleep.

"I love you more , Arty." he whispers as the sleep pulls me under.

I pull my jacket on tight and grab my letter written to Oriole in a rush. I race down the stairs. I stumble over many steps on my way down. My parents comfort the crying Annie in the kitchen, my father catches my glance and nods, telling me that I have full privilege to race out that door. I force the door open ,bounding over the steps that lead down on the the wet pavement. I see Oriole in his camo uniform. A gun is slung over his shoulder and his helmet is on.I run in to the street and run in to his arms. "You didnt wake me up. " I cry in to his chest.

"i didnt want to see you cry." he says with a smile putting a hand on my cheek and looking in to my eyes.

"heh...Im sorry" i wipe away my tears as I look up in to his eyes. "I dont know how to say goodbye" I whisper as the men in the back of the jeep keep their heads down.

"Oriole hurry it up! We got to get to the airport!" the driver yells. I look at his through his side mirror then my lips are on Orioles and my hands are in his. I slip my letter to him in his hand.

"I love you... I love you." he nods

"I love you to." I whisper to him as he puts his gentle hands on my cheeks . I smile and laugh sadly with tears, "what are you doing?" I ask

"I want to see your face." he smiles. "because I wanna make sure its happy before I leave. Smile?" I give him my best smile...I must look horrible with my eyes wet from tears and my nose slightly runny from crying. "I. Love. You" he says and kisses my forehead. He starts to pull away from me and I stand watching him climb in the back of the jeep. I wrap my arms around myself. "Ill be seeing you soon Arty!" he says as the car starts up and they start driving away.

"I love you!" I yell. He salutes me and smiles. I stand in the street watching until the truck is far away and I cant even see it anymore. I take in a deep breath and notice something in my hand. A small envelope that reads ' tomorrow Ill be worlds away" on the front. i open up the envelope. Careful not to tear the edges. I slip out a piece of paper with his chicken scratch writing that only I can decipher. "And yet with you my world has started" are the first words on the paper.

_To my dear Artemis,_

_I know your fears of love and the war. I know your favorite color is yellow because it reminds you  
of the sun and that, to you reminds you of love and rebirth. I know that your voice sounds like angels  
and that when you draw its like a scene coming to life on paper. I know that you dream of becoming a  
artis but you believe you can never achieve it. Now I move on to the things I love about you because I 'know'  
so many little precious things about you that Ive loved you. I was a idiot all the years before when i saw you  
and wouldn't acknowledge my love for you. But that one day in the woods...my love of you sneaked up on me  
and ever since that moment I havent been able to stop loving you. I love that even though you know many things are impossible  
you chase them. I love how your voice makes the birds stop to listen. I love how your drawings look like they  
were created by the hands of god. I love that you think things though and dont go with the crowd. I love that you never  
take shit from anyone...even me. When Im an ass to you. I love your hair, you skin, your eyes. The beautiful eyes that remind me of home and  
the blue sparkling water. Now I look at the paper and see that I am going to run out of the room with out not even naming the first 100 things  
__I love about you__ I am sorry but I finish __this letter with promises of my return. I love you and I will always love you.  
Stay safe and __don't let any __of those boys touch you__...and if they do, tell them your boyfriend is in the army and he will make sure to pay you  
a visit when he comes back._

With my love. Sincerely Oriole. Your fishy.

I read the letter over and over again. I sit on the curb in my night gown and hold it close to my chest as tears trickle down my cheeks. With no one to kiss them away for me.


	11. 12

**One month since he left.**

I walk in to art class , one of my favorite classes. I sit down at the table as my teacher Delly Kemph goes through the regular welcome to my class . She shows famous pieces of art."Miss. Mellark? Would you like to tell us who is the painter of this piece?" she asks as I look up from my sketch of a bear and her cub that I had seen in the woods . Its a painting of the cornucopia from the Hunger Games

"My father. He painted it during the rule of the capitol."

"Yes correct. Have you ever seen the original piece?" she asks looking at me along with all of the other students.

"No...It was burned when District 12 was bombed. Never seen again, but they had made copies of it. What you hold in your hand has never been touched by my father." i say with a nod.

"Yes correct. Well welcome to my class ." says with . Some of the girls scoff in the back who had taken art just to get out of Home Ec. "Welcome to all my students." she says with a smile. "Now I want you all to take out a sketch book. You all have sketch books, correct?" she asks looking around. Some of the kids look down and murmur No's. "Well no matter then! I would recommend that you get sketchbooks since it w-"

A boy come bursting in the door. Cole , to be exact. "Sorry Im late. I uh... went to the wrong class room."

"Its fine... yes you must be Cole Hawthorne. Hawthorne." she says thinking over the name and gives me a quick look. "Sounds familiar." she smiles and shakes her head. I bring my focus back to my sketching as Cole of course sits down right next to me. I couldnt look at him since my dream where he tried to shoot Oriole and I was shot instead. I know he never did it and that he probably never would but...it still scared me.

"Hey there, Art" he says elbowing my shoulder slightly. "I havent seen you in awhile. That golden boy you had over at your house looked like he was gonna beat the shit out of me for talking to you."

"His name is Oriole." i whisper through gritted teeth. "He's keeping your sorry ass safe right now." I look down at my paper as I draw a soldier.

"Hey...Im sorry. He's in the military aint he?" he ask taking out a sketchbook from his bag.

"Stationed over in Hong Kong. Their trying to get rid of some of the Dictators over there. So they dont come back over here and re start the Hunger Games."

Everyone in the room goes silent and looks at me. Even "The Hunger Games?" she asked. " We dont want to speak of that in this classroom." she says somewhat upset.

"If we don't remember it we will forget it. If we do not remember history, Mrs Kemph, we will be doomed to repeat it." I say as everyone looks at me with wide eyes. "Thats what my parents have told me anyway. Im sure that no one in this room wants to repeat that past so lets remember it and not forget about it completely." I shake my head and look down at my paper. Everyone starts to talk again . I flip open my folder and inside the front flap holds a picture of Oriole in his soldiers outfit. I smile and rub my thumb over the picture as if I could really feel his cheek.

"Hey Arty , you wanna go hunting after school? A walk in the woods?" he asks smiling " We dont have to go hunting if you dont want."

"Eh I think Im just going to head home after school. Besides it been getting pretty cold lately."

"Well we could go grab Coffee. Ill buy. I mean I know I missed your birthday so it could be my late birthday present. what do you say?"

"Im not a big fan of Coffee. To bitter for my taste." I shake my head.

"Hey thats fine we dont need to grab coffee. We can go grab some...um some soup or something. "

"Sure." I shrug. "Yeah thats fine." We talk and draw for the rest of the class until the bell rings. I head over to my 5th period class which was chorus. I walk in an everyone turns their head to see me. I look over at my teacher and see she is talking to some man in a tie.

"Artemis, someone is here to see you." Miss. Finnigan says " His name is Mr. Xander and he's here to talk to you about your singing."

"Oh." I say with a slight nod.

"Hi . Im Jacob Xander. I would like to talk to you about a record deal."

"A record deal?" I ask confused.

"Lets talk outside if you dont mind." he says pointing to the door.

"Okay I guess so." I say with a nod once more. We walk outside and he closes the door. "I know this is a dumb question but ummm. Whats a record deal?' I ask with a smile.

"Its fine, music has become much difference since the revolution. Well we would be paying you for songs that you are to write and what you sing. Were looking for girls to sing songs for the soldiers in the war. Your songs would be recorded and men in the war could listen to it on small radio's that have been brought there for them. Heighten the soldiers spirits. "

"So are you saying I would be payed for music I am to write and If I sing it then I can recieve music for that as well?"

"Yes exactly."

"It also goes to the soldiers. Im helping in someway with the war?"

"Yes . Music is a wonderful way to help their spirits and it can change a day for them. If you dont mind me asking...do you have a friend in the war?"

"Yes...I do. He's my boyfriend. He's been stationed in Hong Kong for a month now."

" He could hear your music. Have you written music before?"

"I wrpte a song for him actually. Have you ever heard the rebellion song?"

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of Angry men?" he says slightly with the beat.

"Its his favorite song so I decided to add some for him. I sent the lyrics to him in a letter." I open up my back pack and pull out a crumpled of piece of paper with the new Panem flag on it along with the lyrics. I hand it to him." Sorry its a bit crumpled"

"no need to apologize." he smiles and looks down at the paper."Would you mind singing it for me?"

"Right now?" I ask somewhat embarrassed.

"If you dont mind."

"I guess so." I cough to clear my throat and remember the beat of the song.

"Do you hear the people sing?  
Lost in the valley of the night  
It is the music of a people who are climbing to the light  
For the wretched of the earth  
There is a flame that never dies  
Even the darkest nights will end and the sun will rise

They will live again in freedom in the garden of the lord  
They will walk behind the ploughshare  
They will put away the sword  
The chain will be broken and all men will have their reward!

Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?  
Do you hear the people sing?  
Say, do you hear the distant drums?  
It is the future that they bring when tomorrow comes!  
Tomorrow comes!" i take a deep breath.

" Perfect! " he says in amazement. " Im gonna give you this card and I want you to talk to your parents about this. It would be great for the whole country to hear you sing." He smiles and shakes my hand.

I walk back in to the class looking down at the card. "What did he to you about?" My friend Lily asks.

"Yeah what did he ask?" some of the girls ask.

"Ummmm... he wants me to sing for the country. I guess he wanted to give me a record deal. To be honest Im sit-" The girls warm me and Lily hugs me. Her blonde hair up in a ponytail.

"My bestfriend is gonna be famous!" Lily yells with a laugh.

I walk with Cole after school as people congratulate me and ask for my signature. Its odd to me that Im the hero of the school when my bestfriend is out keeping them all safe from a horrible death. "Cole I dont get it." I say as I hold my folder close to me.

"What dont you get?" he asks as we walk to the diner on the end of the street.

"Oriole is killing people over in Hong Kong and keeping all these kids safe. Him and his friends are keeping these kids safe but everyone here at school wants my autograph because Im going to sing."

"I dont know. People take things for granted i guess. Our parents don't let us take things for granted , I know you mom and dad don't."

"Your brother is in the war inst he?" I ask as we walk in to the diner and sit down.

"Yeah he's stationed over in the mainland." he says taking a sip of the water delivered from the waitress.

I look up at her "Thank you." I take a sip. " Their saying that this war is going to take 3 years...minimum." I bury my head in my hands. "I hate killing and I know Oriole does to.."

"Can we stop talking about Oriole." Cole says slipping his hand in mine. I look at it with wide eyes and up at him. "I understand he's your bestfriend and that your worried for him but...you need to live."He pats my hand and lets it go. "You are going to be famous . A international star with shiny lights and limos. Your going to be able to do anything you like."

"Werent we just talking about taking things for granted?" I ask trying to remind him that I dont want to take this simple little life I have in 12 for granted.

"Well yur taking this oppurtunity for granted ,Artemis! I think its a stupid decision to not take the offer when he gave it to you. You love to sing dont you?"

"Yes but I-"

"What are you waiting for then. Think of your future. You could be swimming in piles of money for just singing."

"But what if I don't want to be swimming in piles of money? What if I don't want to sing forever and ever. What if I want to be a artist. What if I want to do something else or just go live in district 4 with kids and a husband. I don't mind that way of life. I don't need to become famous."

"You don't think big at all! "

"I think big. I think of my future but not in that way. Im going to take them up on the offer though because its going to help the troops and Ill do whatever I can to help this war be won."

"I want to join the war." He says with a nod.

"Why?" I ask confused as the women brings out clam chowder. It makes me miss Oriole even more thinking that the food must be from 4.

"It sounds exciting! Bullets flying, explosions everywhere! What could be better?"

"Not seeing your friends die, not having to kill others. I would never want to be in the war. I feel horrible for the people that have to deal with their friends dying. It must feel horrible to kill all of those people. Im not against war because I know things need to be fought so that we can stay safe but...I dont like seeing people in pain."

"Do you always think so much?" he says with a smile. "You always have an answer for something. Like today in art class. What was up with that?"

"I dont like to sit down and let people who are wrong keep saying things that are wrong. She was wrong to do away with all talk of the Hunger Games. We need to respect what happened there so that we don't forget it all and so that it never ever happens again."

" You wanna start going home now ?" he ask standing up and placing money on the table .

"Yeah I guess. It's getting cold."

**Oriole's POV 2 months later.**

Kai starts kissing a girl he doesn't even know who sits on his lap. I shake my head and laugh as I turn the picture of Arty in my hand and look at her photo. She smiles with her hair curled and she looks genuinely happy. She left the picture in the letter , she knew it was my favorite picture of her. i press the picture to my lips slightly and stick it in to to inside of my helmet in a little crevice where it fits perfectly.

"Hey Kai. We gotta go we have duty." I hit his shoulder and he breaks the kiss with the redhead.

"Shit. Hey babe Ill be back. Okay?" He smiles and gets up.

"Do you even know who that girl is? Her name?"

"No little Cuz no I do not. No not true. I think it might start with a J...June...Jasper. Whatever." We walk out of the bar and in to the dark night as guys were enjoying there bit of time off until we started heading to the fight.

"What about your girlfriend Piper...at home."

"She wont know the difference." He takes a big swig of whiskey. "Want some?"

"No Im fine." I sigh.

"Stop being a pussy and go get a girl!" he yells patting me on the back. 'These girls love soldiers! Marcius got one!" Marcius was my cousin . My aunt Echo's son while Kai was my older cousin from my Aunt Pearl.

"i dont want those girls."

"Are you gay? If you're gay man I dont judge."

"No, Kai. You're an idiot sometimes. Im not gay! I just miss a girl back at home thats all man."

"is it that Coral girl?" he ask.

"No."

"Oh man okay, Oh is it that girl from 12? The MockingJays daughter? That girl is 4 years younger than you! She's 15!"I take off my helmet and pull out the picture from its protected place. I hand it to him. "She sure is pretty."

"I promised her I'd come home. I dont know how to explain it and I know I sound like a pussy when I say it but...I love her."

"Your 19 ,boy! What do you know about love!"

"I know that I love her. I know that I want to marry her one day and I want her to have everything she could ever dream of. I hate when Im not near her and these past months have been killing me."

"You really love this girl?" Kai asks handing me back the photo.

"Yeah I do." I pause and press the photo to my lips like I do every time before I slip it in to my helmet. "I promised her Im gonna come home after this war is over."

"Well thats what you have to do then, cousin." He pats me on the back. "Im gonna help you get back to that girl and in return I get to be your best man at the wedding. You got that?" he smiles and ruffles my hair holding me in a head lock.

"Yeah I got it now let me go, fucker." I laugh pulling my head out.

"Ey...what about fuckers? We talking about those damn Commi's?" My cousin Marcius asks coming over with red marks all over his neck and his hair crumpled

"Ey it looks like Marcius has been having a good time." I say with a laugh.

"I found my true love ,boys! She's beautiful!" he exclaims.

"Do you know her name?" I ask.

"Uhhhh...No." he says rubbing the back of his head.

"Next time...before you stick your tongue down the girls throat how about you get their name."

"Oriole...so sweet so innocent so kind. Wont touch any girl will he?" Marcius laughs

"No it seems that the boy has a girl at home." Kai says with a laugh pushing me.

"Ooh a girl! Whats her name? is it that mocking jays daughter you always talk about?" Marcius says somewhat drunk.

"Yes...little Oriole here says that he's in LOVE with her!"

"I am!" I yell at them.

"Hmmmm... I bet she's not even that pretty!" Marcius says with a laugh.

"Dont say that about her!" I yell grabbing him by the collar.

"Aunt Annie...turned you in to a softy didnt she? Taught you to go after girls like that District 12 skank on the radio!" he yells with his speech slurred and he laughs. i send a punch straight to his jaw and he falls to the floor .

"Fuck you!" I yell at him as he looks up at me. He stands up and tries to punch me but I send another punch to his nose. He staggers and kicks my legs put from under me unexpected. i fall on to my back as men gather around and cheer.

"In the gut, Oriole!" one man calls out

I try to regain my breath and he socks me in the eye. I lean up and grab him by the collar and punch him in the face again. We roll trying to get a firm grip on the other and end a punch whenever we can. "Hey hey you two break it up!" Kai finally says pulling me off of him. "Come on fights over! Someone get this guy to the medics!" he says pointing to Marcius who lays on the floor asleep. "Come on there, Oriole we got duty to report to."

We walk out of the base and follow the road to our post at the watch tower. "That mother fucker." I huff under my breath as I wipe the blood from my face.

"Hey man you did a number on him. Im glad you've learned not to take shit from him anymore. Marcius needs to learn when to not be a asshole. You had a right to kick his ass when a man talks about your mother like that or your girl...you have full right to shove their face up their ass." he laughs and I chuckle a bit with him. "Now rub some dirt on those cuts and man up. Take your gun out to." he says as he takes his gun off of his shoulder and turns the safety off.

"Yes sir." i say with a small laugh."What did Marcius mean about Artemis being on the radio?" I ask

"Oh yeah...you didn't hear. She's famous over there now. Shes been singing songs on the radio lately."I smile and laugh thinking about when I had told her i wished that I could here her when I was in the war. Looks like she made my wish come true

"What are you laughing about?" he asks looking at me like Im an idiot.

"Nothing just something I remembered thats all. "


	12. 13

**Oriole's POV a year later from when he left. **

I sit on the cot with my head in my hands as the shots and explosions go off miles away. I hit the side of the head wanting all of this war and fighting to stop for a second, I look at the picture of Artemis and remember our last night together when she was in my arms. I want that back...I want all of that back. She is 16 now...today is her birthday. I havent been able to send any letters to her. Our base has been attacking for a week now and this is my first time to sleep in 32 hours...but I can't. Every time I close my eyes I hear the dying men my nightmares are horrific and when I wake up i find no relief. So many of my friends are dying. Just the other day a 18 year old boy from 10 died in the cot next to me.

I use to hear him talk of his girl back at home and his brother who had died in the war before all of this. Now his mother and his girl would be crying. I would never want my mother and Artemis feel that horrible...if I was to die I would want them to know it was for a good reason. Ive been thinking about death alot lately. About what happens when we die...I hope and pray to god every day that we dont just go in to a dark oblivion but that we go to somewhere peaceful and kind...that we get to see everyone who has died before us and get to spend the rest of time with the people we love.

I pray a lot to. I pray while I listen to Artemis sing on the radio. She sings to me in everyone of her songs and I can tell it. She sings my favorite song that she added a extra words for me.

Do you hear the people sing?  
Lost in the valley of the night  
It is the music of a people who are climbing to the light  
For the wretched of the earth  
There is a flame that never dies  
Even the darkest nights will end and the sun will rise

They will live again in freedom in the garden of the lord  
They will walk behind the ploughshare  
They will put away the sword  
The chain will be broken and all men will have their reward!

Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?  
Do you hear the people sing?  
Say, do you hear the distant drums?  
It is the future that they bring when tomorrow comes!

So many men had heard that song as their last sound. Their had been talk of this song becoming our national anthem everywhere.

I wonder what she is doing right now? I wonder if she is thinking of me in her bed...its probably night over there still. I wonder if she is happy? I wonder if she has moved on to another boy? I wonder if she still loves to hunt? if she loves to bake with her father? if she still loves to draw us and the beach? I wonder if she still loves me?

**Artemis' POV**

I sit in my bed clutching the picture of Oriole to my chest. I hadnt gotten a letter from him in the past month. His base was one of the most dangerous to ever be stationed to in this war.

I think of the night when we slept in the meadow under the stars. His arms wrapped around me sweetly as my face stayed in the crook of his neck. I can remember his smell and his touch. I miss it all so much. I wonder if he still thinks of me? I wonder if he still bites his bottom lip when hes nervous? I wonder if he's ever able to read poems ,like we used to in the front of his house? I wonder if he still looks at his fathers picture when he feels lonely or scared?I wonder if he still loves me? I clutch the pillow next to me and cry in to it.

I want him back...I want him to lay here in my bed and hold me when I have nightmares. I want us to tell each other our dreams and I want to lay on the porch, with my head on his chest, and a book of poems that he reads to me. I want to go to the hop with him and dance until we cant dance anymore. I want to marry him and I want to live the rest of my life with him. Until we are old and grey.

I look at the white bracelet on my arm. "Patience" I whisper to myself. Thats when my window opens and I see Cole there.

"Hey there ,Arty." He says with a smile.

"Cole what are you doing?" i ask somewhat shocked.

"I want to kiss you." he says with his voice somewhat slurred.

"Have you been drinking?" I ask somewhat confused. I look at him and see he's a utter mess. "Here lets get you cleaned up." I say getting out of my bed and trying to lead him to the bathroom. Instead he puts his hands on my waist and presses his lips to mine. I taste alcohol on his breath and pull away quickly

"I love you, Artemis." He starts to kiss my neck and Im to shocked to do anything. He starts to push me on to my bed and he's moving so fast.

"Cole, you're drunk. Cole I dont want to do this. Cole!" I struggle to get him off.

"Arty...you love me. I know you do...you dont need Oriole. He's not here for you he doesnt love you...I love you and Im here for you everyday. Im here for you when you cry over him and when you need me." he looks in to my eyes. "You're beautiful , Artemis. You deserve someone better."

"You're wrong. Oriole loves me...I know he loves me." I shake my head.

"Ive heard stories from men who have come back from the war. No one there stays true. All men end up with some girl over there."

"Oriole, wouldnt do that to me. Oriole, could never." his lips are on mine again as I lay on my back on the bed. His fingers trailing up to my chest. Oriole would never move this quickly...Oriole would make sure this is what i wanted. I go along with this though like an idiot. I let him kiss me and the whole time I just keep wishing it was Oriole. His kisses move down to just where the neck of the shirt stops and he reaches to take my shirt off." Cole...Cole arent we moving to fast."

"You're beautiful, Artemis. You're beautiful."

"Cole I need you to stop this...you need to stop!" I yell pushing him off and standing up with red marks on my neck.

"You're making a big mistake! I was going to help you! I was going to comfort you but fuck all of that now!" his face is bright red.

"Cole, you're drunk! You need to stop this."

"No! Fuck you! Go find someone else to tell all your problems to. I dont give a shit about you anymore or your shitty boyfriend. Happy fucking birthday!" he yells and then leaves from the window again. I sit on the floor leaning on my bed as I cry in to my knees. I want Oriole to come home...I want him to hold to know he loves me.


	13. 14

**Artemis' POV**

I sit on the couch. No school made things horrible. There was never a way for me to get my mind off of Oriole and how I had cheated on him. I had let Cole kiss my neck I had let him kiss me like a utter whore. I cheated on the one who loved me most. I rub my temple as a headache starts. "Hey .Arty. Wanna go hunting with me? " Phoenix says coming in. He notices my state. "Hey, whats wrong?" he ask sitting on the edge of the couch.

"I hate this war." I whisper. "I want it to be over. If it keeps going on like this...the goverment is going to send you out there to. I wouldnt be able to deal with it if you had to go in the war." I shake my head and pull my little brother in for a hug.

"Hey...Arty. Arty. its okay" I cry in to his shoulder. My brother had started to catch up to me in height and was just as tall as me now.

"Its not Okay, Nix." I cry "Oriole is gone and his base is under attack. Everyday on the news I just see that this war is getting worse and worse. Everyones afraid were going to go back to what we were."

"Arty, you just want to take care of everybody don't you?" Phoenix says with a smile "Arty...you cant change the world. Its not possible. You cant control all of these things. You need to live and stop worrying about all of this. Oriole is going to come home to you...because God knows you deserve some happiness." He kisses my forehead like Ive done to him millions of times.

"You're a good boy" I say smiling " My little brother...acting so big and smart." I kiss the top of his head and smile. "I havent been to the forest in a good long while. How about we go to the lake for the day. We'll be home by sun down."

"Yes!" he smiles and runs up the stairs to grab his bathing suit

**Orioles POV:**

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM! the gun goes off and the bullets dive right in to the bodies of the enemy. "Do you hear the people sing?" I call out

"SINGING THE SONG OF ANGRY MEN!" The rest call out.

"IT IS THE MUSIC OF THE PEOPLE..." I call out once more as I chuck a grenade far in to the enemy territory and then duck down under the barricade once more.

"WHO WILL NOT BE TRIBUTES AGAIN!" They call back.

"Hey ,Kid! Get over!" Kai says with Marcius. I crouch down and get over to them.

"What is it?"

"We gotta get in closer. Their saying they got a big ole factory over there. Hostages are in there. Some kids. We gotta get them out of there. Before they ship em off to sone execution." Kai says pointing up to the jeep. "We gotta clear our those damn Comms and then we can get it in there and have a straight shot for where their holding em. This mission takes off 6 months of war for us. We can get sent home early for this!" Kai says with a laugh.

"Get me on that Jeep. Im gonna go see Arty" I smile and laugh. " Cover me!" I jump over the barricade but hide behind a old demolished building. I start to shoot at the men on the other side. The death had started to become less effective on me. Now I just saw them as ugly monsters that was trying to kill my mother and Artemis. I would not let that happen. My father wouldn't allow that to happen.

One man down another and another. Were safe for now I dive in to the jeep reaching for the keys. " Kai get the gun!" I yell referring to the automatic weapon on the back of jeep.

"Yes,Sir!" he yells with a smile. Marcius climbs in next to me and we start rolling. I swerve out of the way of fallen houses and run in to two of the enemy. "How do you like it no!?" Kai yells.

"Everyone hold on!" I scream as we start to head for a jump, the only way to get there. We jump over the stream and land on the road through the forest.

"What are we ?" Marcius ask sending bullets in to the heart of another two.

"Short cut!" I say as I swerve out of the way of a few trees. The rain is starting to come down now , making the dirt road slick with mud. We slide and are about to hit a tree when I turn at the last second and were on the road.

"Fuck , man! Nice driving!" Kai says with a hardy chuckle. "You sure must love that girl!"

"Yeah and Im gonna go see her! Might just be able to see her graduate if Im lucky!" I smile thinking of seeing my Artemis walking down with a diploma in her hand to see me. Oh think how happy she would be! She would be off to college where I would get us a house or apartment, Something like that and we could be together again.

We get out of the jeep when we find where their keeping the kids. A big run down building that is covered in vines and looks absolutely evil. "We get in we get them and we get out. You guys got that?" Kai asks

"Yeah we got it." I nod along with Marcius who is lighting up a cigar.

"Yea Ma i get it." he says with a smile

"No he's not picking up the kids with that cigar in his mouth. Besides he's our best shot he can cover us." I say pointing at Marcius who surrenders putting up his hands.

"Fine fine I wont pick them up. "

We burst in to the house letting bullets fly as the soldiers fall to the ground. We hear children scream upstairs. "Oriole go get them!" Kai yells. I run up the stairs and wend a bullet in to a man who jumps out with a gun. I grab one of the men by the collar and disarm him. I look him in the eye making sure he's looking at me.

"Where are you holding the kids?!" I yell in his face. You go's on in language giving me no information. He spits in my face and I shoot him. I look down at his body in shock and fear. God...who was I?

"HELP HELP!" I hear kids yell out. I open up the door and find one of the men with a gun at one of the girls heads. My eyes go wide as I watch in horror.

"Move and the girl dies. " The girl with her brown hair and blue eyes reminds me of Artemis in so many ways. She whimpers in her arms. Six children surround the soldier and watch in utter horror. I start to drop my gun when Kai comes over my shoulder and shoot the man right in the face. The girl screams in horror and falls to the ground with blood on her cheek.

"Get them, Odair. Marcius is waiting down stairs. "

"Are you going to hurt us?" the little blue eyed girl asks .

"No sweetie...were hear to save you. Were gonna bring you home to your parents."

I pick her up and un chain the rest of the kids with Kai's help. "Whats your name?" I ask her.

"My name is Annie." she says with a smile as she holds on tightly to my arm.

"You have the same name as my Mama." I say with a smile. "its a honor to meet you Annie." I say with a smile and I shake her little hand. I get 3 other kids. Kai picks up 2 of the six and holds the hand of another. I help a young blonde haired boy named Archer and a dark haired boy named Apollo.

"Guys we gotta go!" Marcius yells from downstairs.

"Okay guys you need to stay close and I want you all to keep your eyes shut when I tell you."

"Yes ." Archer says who's holding on to my neck and sits on my backpack.

"Okay Oriole were ready to go."Kai says. We run down stairs as Marcius shoots a few soldiers who are trying to get in "Eyes closed." Kai announces.

"You got all olf them?' He ask looking at us for a second

"Yep!" We take off out the door and in to the saftey of the forest. "Where's the jeep?" Kai asks. Then we hear an explosion and a fireball in the sky. "There it is." he says with a sigh.

"Doesnt matter we gotta try to g-" Marcius is shot right through his shoulder. We turn to see a young soldier go in shock an tart to run. I hold up my gun and shoot him in the back as he runs. I put the kids on the ground as I kneel down next to Marcius who his bleeding heavily. He sputters and holds on to his shoulder. "Hey man...Im sorry what I said about your girl." He apologizes looking up at me. "She's a beautiful girl." he smiles. "Little Olly is in love."

"Hey man...its fine. Now you need to stop talking so I can. Uh try to bandage this wound. I grab the bandages from my backpack.

"Its of no use to me. Im gone anyway." he says with a smile.

"No dont talk like that. No were going to save you. Were going to get you home." I start to bandage up his soldier as he winces.

"No...no. Save the bandages for those kids." he smiles and take something out of his pocket. A letter with a flower in it. "Give this to my mom. I promised her that I would bring a flower back for her."

"Yeah...Ill give it to her."I say with a nod and take in.

"Do you hear the people sing?" he asks wih a smile as his face becomes very pale and his lips are starting to turn blue.

"Lost in the valley of the night." i say with a smile

"It is a music of the people who are climbing to the light. Will you join in our crusade?"

"Who will be strong and stand with me?" Kai says coming to Marcius' side.

"Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?" I sing next to Marcius as he grasp on to our hands.

"Do you hear the people sing? Say do you hear the distant drums?" Kai sings as Marcius take a deep breath.

"It is the future that we bring tomorrow comes." Marcius finishes and his eyes stop blinking his breatheing stops. He is still and will be forever.

"No." I shake my head as Kai pulls me in close like a older brother might. He hugs me tight.

"Let it turn in to something else. Dont cry man...dont do it." tears start to stream down his eyes.

We bury him so none of those evil commie's can touch him. We will be back to take him home though...I promised him that.

"Well lets try to get home now." Kai says putting one of the boys on his soldiers.

"Best we can do." I say with a nod.


	14. 15

**I'm going to start finding a song that fits for every chapter if I can. I found one for the the next few chapters and I think you'll like it. Its in the new movie Epic and it sounds awesome ! Im a big Snow Patrol fan anyway. Oh and by the way Josh Hutcherson is in Epic he is the voice of one of Nod. ( I checked on IMDB. Anyway I definitely want to see it.  
**

What if this storm ends?  
And I don't see you ***************Both: What if the war ends and your not there. Artemis: What if he dies? Oriole: What if she loves someone else?  
As you are now  
Ever again

The perfect halo  
Of gold hair and lightning ************* Artemis Comparing her to all the other boys she knows  
Sets you off against  
The planet's last dance

Just for a minute  
The silver forked sky ******************* Oriole When he's trying to get home to her and she's like his star to follow in the sky  
Lit you up like a star  
That I will follow

Now it's found us  
Like I have found you ****************Oriole :The war has found us and I don want to leave you and I dont want to fight. Just sing for me just lay next to me  
I don't want to run  
Just overwhelm me

What if this storm ends? ************* Artemis: What if you die and Ill never see you again.  
And leaves us nothing  
Except a memory  
A distant echo

I want pinned down  
I want unsettled *****************Artemis: she wants to feel all the things that he makes her feel.  
Rattle cage after cage  
Until my blood boils

I want to see you  
As you are now  
Every single day ************ Both. They just want to see each other once again  
That I am living

Painted in flames  
All peeling thunder  
Be the lightning in me *************** Oriole. He needs her strength and he love in his mind to keep going and to survive.  
That strikes relentless

**Oriole's POV**

I hold the 5 year old Annie in my arms as she starts to become tired of walking so far. Archer and Apollo however are the opposite and ask Kai question after question about being a soldier. He sadly answers all of them even though I know that Marcius' death has scarred him and made him mentally weak. " Do you have kids , Mr Odair?" Annie asks as she starts to fall asleep with her head on my shoulder.

"No I don't. I want them one day though."

"Well who's your wife then? Is she pretty?"

"I dont have a wife" I say with a smile and a little chuckle. "I do have a girl friend though and she's very pretty. I have a picture of her if you want to see it."

"Oh okay." she says with a nod as I take off my helmet with my other hand and take the picture from its safe place. I hand it to her as she takes it with both of her little hands.

"She has hair and eyes like me." Annie says with a smile. "She's very pretty. Whats her name?"

"Her name is Artemis." I say with a smile kissing the photo for good luck and then tucking the photo in to the helmet.

"Like that goddess in greek stories? My grandma use to tell me all of those stories. Artemis was the goddess of hunting and she would protect girls."

"A hunter, huh? Did she use a bow and arrow?" I ask.

"Yes. She would go hunting with it. She hated wolves. Is your girlfriend a goddess? " Annie ask innocently

"No no...she's not a goddess." Even though I think she is a goddess " I don't even think she knows about greek stories. She was named after the Artemis flower that lives in the woods where she likes to go hunting. its a very pretty yellow flower."

"Oh okay. When are you going to marry Artemis?" she ask as her eyes become very droopy.

"Hopefully when I get back home but things are more complicated then they look."

"I dont get why its complicated , . She likes you and you like her a lot! People get married when they like each other alot. Thats what my Mama used to say. My Mama said tht I shouldnt get married until Im done with all of my school and college and I have a job.

"Is it that easy to tell I like her? Your Mama is right though" i say an ask with a smile joking around.

"Well boys that keep a picture of a girl in their hat probably like them a lot or their just creepy. You dont seem creepy though."

"Thank you , Annie." I say with a smile and chuckle.

"You should marry her though. How long have you been away from her?"

"About a year and a half.

"When you go home you should surprise her in a big way. Do you two ever talk?"

"I get her letters a lot. We send them to each other a lot but the mail started to be cut off around her last birthday so I never got to wish her a happy birthday. I still have her card in my backpack. I havent heard her voice except the radio."

"Artemis sings?"

"Yes she's quite famous back in my country. Thats what everyone tells me anyway."

" I hope I can hear her sing soon." she says with a smile. "I like to sing." she falls asleep on my shoulder and I smile. Why couldn't life be as simple as it was in a child's mind. Why couldn't I marry my Artemis right here and right now.

We walk through the forrest until Im carry 3 sleeping 5 year old. The weight of all of their bodies is straining my bodies and I wince. "Oriole you better see this." he says pulling me over with 4 sleeping kids on him. I look through the bushes to see our base 5 miles away covered in flame and gun fire as people try to survive.

"We have to do something." I say looking as my friends are all dying by gunfire.

"Oriole, there is nothing we can do now. We need to take these kids to the dock. We have a long walk in front of us. I hope your girl taught you to hunt because if we want any food thats how were gonna get it. " He points down at the map and starts to show where were going to have to go. "This isn't going to be like our hikes as children. We gotta take these kids all the way to the base in Singapore. Now we can get to the shore and sail from here to Vietnam but we have a big chance of being caught that way since its filled with pirates. Now if we take the strp of land in to Vietnam and then sail we will be perfect we'll have danger but we can do it. Once we get in the bottom we're in Panem territory. We can try to get a jeep and try to get to Singapore where we can get back home. If we haven't won the war by this time. i don't know when we will." He shakes his head running his finger along our trail.

"Why...how long do you think this is going to take us? " I ask somewhat worried.

"At least 6 months if not more...so start becoming friends with these kids because we're going to need some of their help if we're gonna all get through this."

"How long till we get back to the states?" I ask."

"At least a year." he says packing his map in his back pack. Kai starts to walk through the forest a head of me. "Their going to think we're dead arent they?" I ask worried.

"Arent we dead anyway,Oriole? We've killed so many and seen everyone die...I think Im dead. My body just doesnt know it yet. But to answer your question...yes. They will tell our families that we are missing and likely dead. Even that girl of your's will know. I hope your last letter to her was very moving."

Kai is right though. Im dead inside and Artemis wont miss a dead person like me. I'd hurt her anyway...like I hurt all those soldiers following orders, Im already hurting her now without being in her presence. She's going to think Im dead...I broke my promise to come home. Im sorry ,Artemis. Ill see you though. ill see you at some point in the future...whether Im dead or not. Ill come back to you in someway.

**Artemis' POV A few days later.  
**

I run with Phoenix's hand in mine. "Come on ,Nix! We need to get home! I need to see the news to see if its true!" I yell pulling him along. "Maybe he sent a letter maybe..." I open up the mailbox and find a stack of papers and envelopes. I start to look through them when I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Phoenix n-" I turn around and Im faced with a Panem soldier in the formal attire. He wears a white hat and white gloves and then a blue suit like thing with red trimming and god buttons.

" , this is for you." he hands me a small white envelope and without even opening it I know that my fears have become a reality. I take the small white envelope gently as the soldier salutes me and walks away back to the car. I look at the envelope in shock and drop all the other pieces of mail that had come.

"Artemis?" my lips starts to quiver and my brain is making the connections. Im never going to see him again. Im never going to marry him. Im never going to grow old with him. Im never going to be able to touch him again. Im never going to be able to kiss him. Im never going to be able to love anyone as much as I loved him.

I start to sob and fall to the ground. Phoenix saves me and holds me gently. I lean in to his big baker chest and his arms wrap around me as my little brother protects me from every physical danger. We sit there on the side of the street as I cry in to his chest hysterically. "Im sorry, Arty. Im so sorry." he whispers to me. My father walks out and see's me in my brothers arms.

"Is she okay?!" my father asks in concern and he kneels on the ground and take me in his arms. I look up at him with tears streaming down my eyes.

"Papa..." I whimper trying to breathe.

"Shhhhhh tell me later , cupcake. Tell me later. Just breathe...just breathe okay. Think of something real...of something happy."

"Papa...I c-cant." I start to sob even more.

"What happened?" my father looks up at my brother.

"Oriole's dead."


	15. 16

**Artemis POV 1 month later  
**I lay in my bed as my mother sings to me and runs her fingers through my hair soothingly. I haven't been to school for the last month. Everyone says Im to unstable and that Im to sick to go. "Im sorry ,Artemis" my mother says to me. Ive heard that a lot lately. Everyone apologizes for what they cant control.

They shouldn't say sorry to me...they should say sorry to Annie. She lost her husband and her son she has absolutely nothing now and she has sunk back in to her depression in four. Her sister's help her though as well as my grandmother.

My mother's look at me. "To be honest. I have no idea what your going through, only snippets but not this much.I dont understand it and Im not going to pretend that I do. I never lost your father for real but you've lost Oriole and Im sorry. Im sorry I cant help. He loved you though ,Arty. He had loved you ever since you were a baby. "

"I see him ,Mama." I whisper "When I dream he come's to see me. Sometimes when Im awake to. He lays in the bed or watches from the door to see if Im okay."

"I know you do..." my mother looks at me with pity

"I know it isnt real Mama. I want it to be real though...he was in the war for 1 year 6 months and 5 days. Mama sometimes when I see him...it feels so real. He talks to me and tells me that Im a good person and that Im a hero and sometimes I sing the rebellion song for him. I sometimes sing "What if the storm ends?" he likes that song...I wrote it for us. I did what I promised though. I sang for him even when he was gone and he heard it. He used to send me letters abot how my songs made people feel better. I miss those letters." tears start to stream down my cheeks.

"Shhhhh...shhhhh. Go to sleep ,Arty. Go see Oriole for a little bit." My mother smiles and kisses my forehead." Ill be here when you wake." she gets up and walks out of the room as i slowly drift off.

"Arty..." his voice calls. "Arty..." his voice pulls me in to the dream.

"Oriole?"

"Arty!" I feel his arms wrap around my waist ad he picks up from behind. I scream with delight and laughter.

"Oriole what are you doing?" I ask with a smile.

"Im picking up m girlfriend. Isnt it obvious ,Arty?"

"Ha ha so funny." I say sarcastically

"How was today?" He ask letting me down ad taking my hand.

"They all think Im crazy ,Olly. Everyone pity's me because I see you when Im awake." I say looking up at him. He rest his hand on my cheek and kisses me softly.

"You're not crazy. Im in the real world."

"But...Oriole, you're dead. Im never going to ever kiss you, marry you, grow old with you."

"Lets not talk about that anymore. Sing for me?"

"I dont want to sing anymore ,Olly. None of this is real. This is my mind playing a cruel joke on me."

"NO ITS NOT!" he yells harshly.

"Oriole" I whisper looking up at him confused.

"YOU DONT LOVE ME!" he yells getting in my face as he becomes taller and taller.

"I dont love you ,Olly. I dont love when you talk to me like this but I love you." I look up at him.

"You've never cared for me! You let me die! You let me burn with all of the others!"

"Oriole...I I couldnt do anything to help...I would have helped you. I promise."

"Fuck you,Arty!" Horns start to grow out of his bronze hair and his fingers grow long nails. He picks me up by the neck and starts to choke me.

"O-Or-Oriole!" I try to scream. "D-dont!" Thats when he throws me against a rock and I wake up covered in sweat. I look around as I grasp at my neck to remove the hands.

"Artemis?" my brother looks at me strangely. "Whats wrong?"

"Nightmare." I mutter. I gulp and shake my head. "Its fine though , baker. What do you need?" I ask.

"I thought I'd check on you." he smiles and sits on the side of my bed.

"Im okay. Im fine" I say with a nod even though Im obviously lying.

" Are you going to his funeral in four? Mom and Dad say you don't have to."

"They...never found his body. Why would they have a funeral for him. They don't even know if he's dead. He could have escaped ,Nix. Everyone keeps saying Im crazy but they said they were still looking for bodies. They haven't confirmed he's dad. What if he called right now? What if he's coming home? Im not crazy! He could be coming."

"Yeah, sis. I guess theres a possibility he could be alive." he says lying and smiling sadly at me.

"Oriole is strong. He could do it I kn-" the phone starts to ring. "Maybe thats him!"

I pick up the phone and hold it to my ear quickly "Oriole? Oriole is that you?"

"It's not getting better is it?" my doctor asks.

" ...he could be alive. They never found his body. Right? He could be alive."

"Artemis, the chances of that are very slim. " he says sadly. "I want you to go to this funeral next month. Would you mind trying to go back to school after that? I understand you have been doing in work at home but school might be the best thing for you."

You know how when someone dies an everyone says "I understand its going to take time to heal. I understand. OR I understand what your going through, it must be very hard to lose someone like that" Their wrong. They 'understand' for the first 2 weeks but after that...they expect you to move on, to get over it. They don't 'understand'! They have no clue what it feel's like to lose him! To know that I will never feel him again! They dont understand what its like to have everyone tell you that there is no chance of him coming home! They don't understand what its like to have no piece of him to grieve over because they dont even have his body. There is no way to grieve and no way to have that resolution to at least know that their not suffering or that they didn't suffer.

The only people who never tell me that they 'understand' are my parents. They only hold me close when I cry and try to make me feel better. I understand though...now I understand why my mother and father are sad sometimes. I now know what its like to lose the closet person to you. To have them ripped out of your life and have no part of them to hold on. I know what my mother felt when she lost Rue, Cinna, my grandfather, and Prim. Only my mother felt it on a greater level. It would be like me losing Oriole over and over again. My parents are brave because they healed and I don't think Im ever going to heal without Oriole.

**Oriole POV 1 months later**** Kai , Oriole , Annie, and the rest of the kids are in Hainan (China) and about to sail over to Vietnam**

"Archer,Apollo, Felix, Karren,Annie, Ginny, and Harry. Thats all of them" Kai says taking a head count." We got food and water. We're ready to go. Oriole push us off will you." He ask standing on our canoe that the kids sit in the middle of. We had bought it from a man in the city who gave us a good deal since we we're helping the kids.

I start to push us put and hop on the canoe as Kai starts to paddle in the front. I join in the rhythm of the paddling and we head off. My muscles had become stronger from all of this time in the military and for the last two months or so. Those muscles were going to have to come handy though because there was many more miles of water to cross and we had just begun.

"You dont like Coral do you?" Kai ask. "No stupid question. More like...do you know Coral?"

"Yes I do...why?" I ask somewhat confused.

"You know how you talked about when you saw Artemis its like time stopped for a little bit? When we were getting shot at...its like I remember her and I playing games as kids and I remembered that when I saw her its like the world got slow and this it sped up really quickly. I thought of her when the bullet almost hit me... I thought about my mom , Dad, and Coral." Ive never heard Kai say things like this. I guess the stress though and fear has made him think more about his death. "What about my sister...how would she feel if I died?" he ask still paddling.

"Your little sister loves you ,Kai. You're her hero." I say with a smile remembering how she used to follow him around all the time. How he used to keep her safe and beat up every boy who tried to hit on her.

"You know she's like your sister to. Im your brother and Marcius...What is Aunt Echo going to say about him. Do you think they found his body yet. He's safe where we put him but I dont know if they will find him. My Mom thinks Im dead to. She's gonna kill me for sure when I get home." he says with a smile. "How do you think your mom is feeling right now?"

"I remember a little bit of what she was like when I was younger. I pray that she doesnt miss me to much...for her safety." I say with a sigh. " I dont want her to go back to what she was like when my Dad died. I dont want her to be scared all the time. She relied on me to keep her safe once I got 13 and now she's going to think Im gone forever."

"My mom is probably helping her." he says trying to reassure me. " We'll see em soon anyway. These kids are our main worry now and we cant fail them."

"Kai..." I say trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"You can be my best man at the wedding now." I say with a smile.

" Not till I get you home. Thanks for the decision though." he looks back and smiles at me.

**Artemis' POV**

I lean over his grave with his dogtags in my hand. "I still dream of you ,Oriole. The monsters are winning...I cant even remember your face correctly with out pictures. Im sorry...i dont know what more to say to you...Ill be back though Oriole." I stay quest looking down at his grave as my mind plays tricks on me. Snakes crawl over the tombstone and I shut my eyes tight. "I'll be here whenever you need me ,fishy. " I slip the dog tag necklace over my neck.

I get up and start to walk past my parents and brother who we're waiting for me. The world is dark and grey now... it pains me sometimes to know how much I relied on him. People always told me about soul mates and how they were this and that...but their words never felt special to me. I came up with what I think a soulmate is and what I knew my soulmate was. To me it's like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person. Actually, they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself because they inspire you. A soul mate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you'll always love them.

Oriole was that to me. I was one of the lucky few to find my soulmate, but now he was stolen from me forever.


	16. 17

**Sorry this one took me so long I kept coming up with different stuff and then would erase it. Oh and by the way with dropping off all the kids, if you feel like I rushed it I can always write a few more chapter for them dropping off the kids. I know you are all wondering when will Oriole come home. Wellto answer your question...HES COMING HOME NEXT CHAPTER! I might make you cry a little bit though in the next chapter. I apologize**

**1 month later.**

**Oriole...currently in Vietnam. 40 miles above Da Nang and 40 miles North west of Ally territory.**

"Keep low keep very low" Kai whispers to the little ones who are dirty, hungry, and very tired. They hadnt been asleep for 24 hours while Kai and I had been awake for at least 2 days.I never wanted to go to sleep. The nightmares were always filled with death and when I woke up there was no change. Kai makes the sign to close your eyes for the little ones. Annie looks at me somewhat scared...she knows were going to kill someone. Even if it might be a horrible person who wants to kill her and take her to do horrible things. Im not going to let them touch any of these defenseless kids.

"Eyes closed ,Annie" I whisper and pat her on the head. I move in next to Kai to see two enemy soldiers in a jeep. "I'll get the right you left." I whisper and he only nods.

3 fingers up

2 fingers up

1 and SHOOT!

We both fire at the same time and the soldiers fall to the ground.

"Oriole you get the bodies out of there and I'll bring the kids over. Dont want them to see the bodies." he says picking up Annie who keeps her eyes closed shut.

I walk over and pull the first man out of the jeep but something falls out of his pocket. A picture of him a women and two little boys. I bite my bottom lip as I look at it and feel guilty. These kids were going to have no father and that widdow was going to have no one to hold. Unlike her my Arty would have someone when I came home. I tuck the photo in the man's hand and move over to the trees along with his friend.

'I just have to think of Art. Just think of Arty.' I force myself to think of only her.

That night in the meadow under the scars comes to mind. How it felt when I embraced her . Her head resting on my chest, the smell of her hair. How her fingers would intertwine in my hair., her voice, how she thinks everything through so perfectly, how she never takes no for an answer...my beautiful girl. I'll come home to her, time to fulfill my promise.

I open my eyes and look at the two soldiers. "Oriole" Kai calls "hey man is everything okay? The kids are in the jeep."

"Yeah man. Its fine." I say with a nod of the head and we get to the jeep. The kids sleep in the back as we drive and drive and finally get to Da Nang. We drive through the town when two of the boys (Archer and Apollo who are brothers) ask where we are.

"Da Nang" i answer. They look at each other in shock and smile wide.

"This is home!" one of them yells standing up in the back of the jeep. "Apollo, were home!" Archer yell's with a smile.

"Are you sure?" I ask them.

"Mama!" Archer calls out as we stop the jeep in front of a store. "Mama!" he calls out once more and a young women turns around to see her twin boys jumping out of the back of the jeep and in to her arms. The women starts to cry tears of joy as the boys hold on to her tight. She kisses their faces over and over as the little boys laugh and smile. The women speaks in some other language but everyone knows she's telling them how much she loves them and how much she missed them. "Mama meet Soldier Odair and Soldier Kai. They saved us!" Archer says with a smile.

"Thank you two so much" she says hugging us tightly. Thank you so much." she cries and hugs us tightly. "God bless you both. Is there anyway I can repay you? Do you need a place to sleep? Food? We can help the younger ones."

"I bet the kids would love a nice bed but we dont need anything Miss we can spend the night in the jeep."

"No no no . The boys and I insist. Its better than sleeping in the local inn and especially a car We have food for all of them. We can find a nice place for all of you to sleep."

We drive to their house/farm and the boys run in to greet their father who picks them up and hugs them tight. Annie holds my hand and stays behind me in fear. "Annie its fine, how about you go with ? She has some food."

"Okay Oriole" she says with a nod and walks over to who hands her a bowl of warm soup. We sit around the table as Archer and Apollo's father, Wolf, explains to me how the boy's were taken.

"We were out in the field. The boys were running around as they usually do. We had heard about some of the soldiers coming down from the enemy line and taking children. We didnt expect it to happen to us and well they came to the house and pointed guns everywhere and yellng at us. We tried hiding the kids but the soldiers founf the two boys and took them. They left my two daughters." he says referring to the two girls one at least 12 and one 13. "They said that they needed children from 4 to 11. I tried to fight them but..." tears start to form in his eyes and he pauses somewhat embarrassed. "They knocked me out with the butt of their gun...but you've brought them back and for that we are very grateful." he smiles at Kai and I and pats us on the back.

"Our duty ,sir" Kai says with a smile. His helmet is off and sweat runs along his face. He must smell horrible but since I probably smell as bad and Im used to it so I dont notice.

"You can stay as long as you need with these kids. "

"Even though the invitation is very thoughtful, I think we will only be needing about two days. To be honest Sir what we really need is information of this war."

"Well everyone keeps saying that the enemy is being pushed out. Etta, could you get me a map?" he ask kindly looking up at his wife."Oh and a marker or pen if you can find one." he smiles and she hands him a map and pen then goes back to the children to make sure their all eating. Wolf lays the map on the table in the middle of us 3. and starts to draw a red line.

"This is enemy territory" he says pointing 5 miles north from where we were. "So right now we're in pretty safely. Now where is it that you are wanting to go?"

"We're headed for Singapore. We're supposed to take the children there so that the kids can be sent to their home's safely. If we could find there homes as we go I think that it would be better but the thing is...a lot of them dont know the name of their town." I say as I point to Singapore on the map.

"Hmmm Singapore? That going to take at least 2 months to get there with the all the foliage. If your bringing those kids to their home to...You have a very long 4 months a head of you. "

"4 months?" I ask somewhat hopelessly

"Where do you have to be so soon, kid?" he ask with a smile and patting my back with a laugh as I lean over.

"He's got a girlfriend at home. hasnt seen her in...What's it been now, Oriole? Two years? He's been gone from her for about two years."

"Ohhhh I see. The poor boy's got a lonely heart. She'll be waiting for you when you get home,son" he says with a smile.

That night we eat and laugh, Wolf plays music on a guitar for us all and then the younger ones head to bed.

"Oriole?" Annie calls out.

"Yeah,Annie?" I ask as she lays on a big quilt with a few of the other kids.

"What if we dont find my Papa?" she ask somewhat worried. "Where will I go?"

"We're going to find your parents." I say with a smile and kiss her forehead.

"No no no. What happens if we dont though. Where do I go?" she shakes her head and holds on to my arm.

"Well...You could come back to Panem with me and meet Artemis. You could live with us for a little bit." i say thinking about how Artemis would take care of Annie like her own. She did love her brother and took care of him. "Where we're your parents when you left?" I ask confused.

"Well my Mama died when she was going to have me. My Papa though use to take me to a lot of places. We used to sleep in the meadows or hotels and sometimes we went to my Grandma's house." He must have had to find work different places and had no where to keep her." Papa had to leave alot though and he went on the boats with all the other daddy's and they would go fishing for a very long time. When I was taken by the big men I was at my grandmas house. I was running through the streets trying to grab some coins from people's pockets."

"Wait!Wait!. You stole?"

"I know its bad but Grandma needed more coins. It was like a game. The orphan kids taught it to me on the street."

"Okay..." I say somewhat quizzical

"Well i was trying to steal from one of the soldiers and I grabbed the coins from him and when I turned around to run he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me back. He was angry at me and took me away but the thing is . I dont know where I lived because I went so many places with my daddy."

"I dont want you to steal anymore" I say shaking my head and looking at her. "You hear me?"

"Yes sir" she says with a nod of the head.

"You dont need to call me sir or Mr anymore ,Annie. Just call me Oriole. We're friends now." I say with a smile as i tuck her in just the same as my mother.

She smiles and nods her head. She closes her eyes and snuggles in to her blankets.

I lay in the bed's they provide for Kai and me. Kai sleeps soundly as I stay up with my picture of Artemis out, afraid to go to sleep and find horrible things that run around my brain.

When I finally get to sleep ,with Artemis' picture tucked in my helmet next to my bed , the nightmares haunt me. Everywhere i go I see soldiers dying horrifically. Thats when I see Artemis wih a gun as she starts to shoot at them. One gets her first though and hits her in the stomach. The bullets shoots from out of her body and she stands there in shock as her legs start to crumble.

"Arty!" I yell running to her and diving next to her body. She takes in raspy breaths as her body shakes.

"Oriole. There you are. " she whispers with a smile "I thought I lost you forever.

"No Im right here. Now you gotta be quiet I need to take you to the infirmary." tears start to form in her body as the blood soaks profusely from her wound and stains her shirt red.

"No... no no no. Oriole!" she yells as I turn around to see a soldier after her. I take my pistol out and shoot him in the head. She scream as the blast goes of and the man falls to the ground. She starts to cry and I hold her close. "Hold me? Just hold me?" she asks

"Of course. Of course ,Arty" I kiss her forehead.

"Your going to take care of yourself right? When Im gone.." she sputters a little bit of blood and it trickles down her chin. I wipe it away for her.

"Arty...I love you. If thats what you want me to, Ill do it."

"Good." she smiles. "You like it when the weather is like this" she smiles. "When it's nice and cool on a summer night. Its like that night in the meadow." Then she leans up and softly kisses my lips then leans down back in to my lap as she winces in pain and then her breathing stops. I look at her in fear.

"No damnit no! Artemis!" I yell and try to pump air back in to her lungs. "Breathe , Artemis. Wake up and breathe!" I try and try but there's no point. She's gone my Artemis is dead. I picker her up in my arms and turn around to see a soldier with a gun pointed to my head.

"Time to join her." and he shoots. I wake up in a flurry as I shake and fall off the bed as the covers hold on to my legs.

"Thank god." I whisper.

**Two months later.**

Annie was the last one. We had found everyones home's someone who was a family member or loved one but Annie had no one. No one she knew anyway. "Annie do you remember where on the shore it was?"

"Well they had big towers. The Kua-"

" Kuala Lumpur?"

"Yeah!" she yells with a smile.

"Well Annie, were gonna get you home by tonight." I say with a smile.

She smiles and sits in the back of the jeep by herself. "Will you two send me letters when you leave Asia?" she asks somewhat sad.

"Well if you want us to." Kai says as he drives. "Yeah , Olly and I can start to send you letters from Four."

"Maybe one day I can got to Panem and I could see you in state four!" she exclaims happily.

"Yes yes ,Annie. How about you got to bed so you'll be ready to see your Grandma and Papa." I say with a smile and she nods.

Annie falls asleep and Kai and I are silent for awhile. Kai looks at me "You gonna ask that girl to marry you as soon as you get home?" he ask.

"No I dont think so. I dont think she would really want to get married that second. She probably going to be 18 by the time we get back. God , its been 2 and a half years since I saw her. Its gonna be three by the time we get there.

We drive late in to the night talking about home and laughing about old stories from four. We drive in to the big city, where our jeep seems very out of place, and see the giant towers that Annie was talking about.

"Annie wake up. Your home" I say shaking her shoulder lightly.

"Home?" she asks

"yes home, look." I say pointing to the towers.

She smiles and her eyes go wide. "Home!" She looks around as we drive past other cars and the city glows with electricity.

"What part of the city do you live in?" Kai ask needing directions.

She looks around taking in her surroundings. "Go straight. Then you have to turn at Killian's corner and then you take a turn at Freddies' one Im there Ill find it!" she say's remembering something from her father.

"Okay is this the corner?" he ask as we turn and find little run down wood buildings.

"Yes yes! Thats' billy's house!" she yells pointing to a little yellow house with a bike thrown in the front lawn.

"Okay an-" kai starts but is cut off my Annie.

"Thats Freddie's and Lilly's house! Freddy!" she yells at a 12 year old boy in the front lawn.

"Annie!" he say excitedly "You're back!"

"Come to my house! Bring Lilly!" she yells.

We drive down the street and stop in front of Annies house. Annie knows on the door and waits she looks up at us when a old women answers the door. " Annie?" she ask in shock and happiness.

"Hi grandma!" she hugs her tightly. The grandmother cries tears of joy when a young man walks from around the corner. He must be only 27.

"Annie" he says in shock and happiness. Annie lets go of her grandmother as her father gets on both knees to embrace his daughter. "My little Annie"

"Papa!"she yells in happiness and runs in to his arms.

"Annie, I thought I lost you forever." he says holding her tightly. "I couldnt lose you and your mother."

"Im home daddy, and Oriole and Kai brought me home. Oriole found me and all the other kids and Kai saved me from the mean man!" Annie says looking at us.

"Thank you two, thank you for saving my little girl." he shakes my hand and then picks up Annie. "Would you two like to stay here for the night. We have plenty of food and we can find room for you two."

"Thanks" I say with a smile.

Annie shows us the beach and her neighborhood. She runs around laughing with her friends. As we walk around the beach and houses remind me of District 4 and my neighborhood.


	17. 18

**This song is from Les Miserables and is sung by MARIUS. Kinda like Marcius :). I think it kind of shows what Oriole is going through with all of his soldier buddies being dead along with his cousin.**

There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain goes on and on.  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Now my friends are dead and gone.

Here they talked of revolution.  
Here it was they lit the flame.  
Here they sang about `tomorrow'  
And tomorrow never came.

From the table in the corner  
They could see a world reborn  
And they rose with voices ringing  
I can hear them now!  
The very words that they had sung  
Became their last communion  
On the lonely barricade at dawn.

Oh my friends, my friends forgive me

That I live and you are gone.  
There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain goes on and on.

Phantom faces at the window.  
Phantom shadows on the floor.  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will meet no more.

Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me  
What your sacrifice was for  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will meet no more

**A week later.**

"You hear that?" Kai say's getting up and shaking my shoulder with his gun in the other hand.

"It probably a deer or something calm down and go back to sleep."

"No get up and check with with me. I need backup incase theres a threat." he pulls me out of the jeep and I pull on my helmet and gun.

" Fine I'll go check on the big monster" I say with a laugh. I roll my eyes sarcastically and walk in to the woods with my gun out. I check all around and then come back to the jeep "Kai theres n-" Im blown back with tremendous force and hit the ground. I look to see our jeep has blown up.

I hear a shot of victory from up in the tree's I shoot up and here a 'umph' and then a enemy soldier falls to the ground. Two come out from hiding and I shoot them in a matter of seconds. I get up as the world spins and my ears ring "Kai! Kai, where are you?" Thats when I see my cousin on the ground with everything from his knee below blew off. Blood is all over the ground and him. "Kai!" I yell

"Oriole" he says somewhat hazily.

"N, Kai. Be quiet just be quiet and breathe" I say as I take bandages and try to cover the stumps of his legs.

"Ah FUCK!" he yells as I wrap the bandages around them. "Oh god man...oh god. Where are my legs?! Where are my legs?!" he yells frantically.

"Kai shut up! Im gonna get you to the hospital!" I yell as I pick him up and hurl him over my soldier. I hd become incredibly strong over the past 2 years but even picking up hi was a challenge. "Okay okay were gonna get you home" I say "To your mom, to your dad, to Coral. Im gonna get you home I promise" I yell as I start to run. I trudge through the mud as Kai mutters about pain and home and about Coral a lot.

I start to lose my energy as I hit the 5 miles ark with Kai on my shoulder. Thats when I see bright light...this is it. Im done. Ive gotten this far just to die and Im never going to see my mother or Artemis again.

No wait those are head lights! Headlights! "Help?" I call out as Kai is on my shoulder unconsciously

Two men come out of the truck with a little boy. "Get them in the truck!" One says who looks friendly. " What happened?" The oldest man says with his than skin and grey mustache.

"Enemy soldiers 5 miles east. I shot them down but not before they could blow up our jeep. Please you need to help him he's my brother." I say as I hold him loosely.

"Get him in the car we'll drive you to the hospital." I carry him in the car quickly. We take off down the road with a lot of bumps.

"Keep pressure on the wounds!" the man says as his Teenage Son and I try to stop the bleeding, but Kai is looking very Pale now and is unconscious.

In 10 minutes were at the hospital and the doctors are taking Kai on a gurney. Everything we had been through and this is where we get hurt? 5 miles from Singapore? This wasn't fair. We rush down the hall as the doctors and Nurses talk to each other and try to get the beelding to stop. They pull him in to surgery and ask me to wait outside in the waiting room. I sit down and rub my forehead as tears start to run down my cheeks. I hit myself on the side of the head as I yell at myself for letting everyone die. I kick the chair letting my anger tear through me as I kick and hit anything I can. I finally just give up though and sit in the chair once more and rest my face in my hands.

''Their all dead because of you' A little voice says in my head. "You killed them all...you're going to kill Artemis too." it says softly.

No No no. I could never lay a harmful finger on her, any women at all. Never. But definitely not her I would never hurt her.

The doctor comes in and see's me. He holds a clipboard in his hand and starts to speak. "The man is steady now. We have surgically closed the wounds but Im afraid that he will not be able to walk for the rest of his life. His legs are completely gone and were not salvageable. We would like to put him in a wheel chair and send you two home to your home country. We have told your commanders of your whereabouts."

"He's gonna be fine? He's not dead?"

"No, he's fine and stable for right now. He is currently unconscious at the moment but you can come to see him."

"Yes ...that would be great." I say with a nod. I get up out of my seat and follow the doctor to Kai's room.

Kai lays on the bed peacefully as if nothing in the past 5 hours had happened. The sun is starting to shine through the window. I see him as he sleeps and start to talk to him. "Im sorry ,Kai. I havent been a man. I let this happen to you I let Marcius die. This is all my fault and Im sorry. Im sorry you cant walk anymore. Im just sorry." I say sitting on the chair next to his bed and putting my face in my hands as I shake my head.

"H-hey man." I hear Kai say. I look up to see him smiling at me. "You may be an idiot but you dont need to be sorry. You're a brave man , Or." he says weakly.

_Over the next couple of week's we explain to Kai what he will and wont be able to do and the doctors get him accustomed to a wheelchair. He is strangely calm and collective about this and never takes and apology for the loss of his legs. _

The two of us are on the head of the ship as it takes off for Panem. He sits in his wheel chair watching the waves. "We made it." he says with a smile. "The war's over and we're going home." He pats me on the back laughing. "You know what Im gonna do when I get home?" he asks with a smirk.

"What are you gonna do?" I ask with a smile.

"Im gonna hug my mom and then Im gonna go take Coral out on a date." he say's smiling. " What are you gonna do?" he ask "probably not that hard to guess...your gonna see your mother and then go see your girl. Ask her to marry you."

"Yep, pretty much. She thinks Im dead though and Im afraid...Im afraid she might have changed. Maybe she moved on, found another boy."

"Well it's only been a year that she think's you've been dead ,Ore. I dont think your girl would have moved on that fast. She loves you so you're gonna be just fine. Just fine. To be honest if you want to be scared of something be scared of he being crazy with loss. She loved you and losing you might have torn her apart."

**Artemis' POV**

**2 months later.**

The war had ended, lives were back to normal, I was in College studying Art music, and this was a little unsuspected but Business. I had dreams of running the bakery with my brother back at home or starting one of my own in another district or the new districts to come. Art and Music were just for fun and because I thought that maybe I could get a few jobs for Art Studios.

I had friends now that had joined me. Lilly, who had come with me from High school. Darryl, Lilly's new boyfriend that she had met here, he was studying to become a Architect. Stephen who wanted to be a doctor, and Danielle who was probably going to be a teacher.

Things were normal. My life was normal except for the occasional hallucination. Where I would see Oriole waiting for e behind a corner or maybe in a table in a restaurant , always I would ask my friend next to me if they saw the man there. The answer was always a 'No' or 'What are you talking about,Arty?'

He was in my dream almost every night, Talking to me, kissing me, or spending some moment with me that we would never have. I had my phone calls with my doctor though who would try to tell me that I had to get over this and move on with my life. Moving on with your life though after you lost the most important person is very hard. So hard that I don't think I would ever wish it on my worst enemy. The pain you feel when you find them in a dream and wake up only to be let down is torture. Morning I would wake up in my small dorm pretending that he had his arms around my waist and his head was right on my pillow. Only I would turn around to find that it was a lie...he wasnt there and he would never be there again.

My brain wouldn't let go of him, my brain wouldn't forget the nightmares and horrible thoughts always raced through my mind. I no longer drew happy thing in my sketchbook, such as a mother bear and her cubs , or a sunny day on the beach, not even a flower or dandelion. Always something, always something I found in my nightmares.

Today though I'm trying to forget about a couple of nightmares that Ive had. Lilly, Stephen, and I were going in to town to celebrate the end of the war and go see a movie maybe even grab something to eat. Stephen goes to grab tickets for the movie as Lilly and I walk on the wet sidewalk , bundled in our coats and a scar. We laugh with each other over old memories from high school. Thats when I look up and see Oriole in his formal military outfit. I never saw him like this in my hallucinations but I guess my mind was going to play cruel tricks on me like it normally did. He stared at me and smiled like he always used to.

"hey, Arty. Why is that guy staring at us?" she ask somewhat confused.

"Which one?" I ask looking at some of the other teenage boys around.

"That one in the blue suit with the red trim and gold buttons, bronze hair." she says confused. I look back at Oriole who is starting to walk toward us with a giant smile plastered on his face. How does she see him...this is a dream this isn't real. I shake my head and look again but he's there.

"Artemis!" he yells happily as I take a step back somewhat shocked.

"He know's you?" she ask's confused.

"O-Oriole?" I ask shocked ,confused, and scared. He looks stronger and older. His muscles large and bulging and his hair cut neatly. I start to cry and shake my head as Lilly looks at me strangely and then up at Oriole, who is supposed to be dead. He takes my face in his hands with his thumbs on my cheeks. He smiles down at me sweetly and I only look up at him with tears streaming down my cheeks. "This isn't real" I whisper "This is a dream. This isn't real."

"Artemis?" Oriole asks confused but still happy. "Artemis, this is real. Im really ,Art. Im home. Im here with you." he smiles sweetly and leans down and kisses my lips as my hands move up on to his chest.

This is real. This has to be real because Ive never felt anything more real. My Oriole is home. Home with me.

I can breathe once more with his thumbs on my skin. Oh god, how Ive missed it.

**Another song I thing will be working for the next couple of chapter and this last section with Oriole coming home. By the way Im sorry it took so long for him to come home, I didnt know if you wanted it take long or for him to just come back. Well now their back together and things are okay and their safe but the nightmares and guilt wont leave so quickly.**

Welcome home, son. By Radical Face  


Sleep don't visit, so I choke on sun  
And the days blur into one  
And the backs of my eyes hum with things I've never done

Sheets are swaying from an old clothesline  
Like a row of captured ghosts over old dead grass  
Was never much but we made the most  
Welcome home

Ships are launching from my chest  
Some have names but most do not  
If you find one, please let me know what piece I've lost

Heal the scars from off my back  
I don't need them anymore  
You can throw them out or keep them in your mason jars  
I've come home

All my nightmares escaped my head  
Bar the door, please don't let them in  
You were never supposed to leave  
Now my head's splitting at the seams  
And I don't know if I can

Here, beneath my lungs, I feel your thumbs press into my skin again


	18. 19

**I just want to thank you guys for all of the reviews I cant believe I have almost 4,000 views! I never expected this story to be liked so much. I want to thank you for all of your lovely reviews , I swear I read every single one that is posted . Sadly though I will not be writing as much because of school starting back up. Im sorry but I will try to post a new chapter every weekend.**

WARNING! This chapter is a bit suggestive and a bit grown up. Im going to try to keep this as T as possible :). Hope you like it.

Artemis' POV that night.

The two of us had been with each other all day. For the first hour he just held me assuring me that he was real and he wasn't going to leave me ever again. It was hard to believe that for the last year I was right. I was right and sure he wasnt dead, that he had escaped, and that he was out there...somewhere.

"it took me so long to get here, but I did it ,Art. Im here with you now. Im home with you." he smiles with his hands still on my cheeks. "This is all real. I promise you." he whispers close to my face as his lips start to brush against my lips softly.

"I love you." I whisper to him wanting him to know. Wanting him to know that I could never stop loving him.

"I love you more" he whispers to me as I sit on his lap on a bench in the town. My eyes look over his face, at his freckles, his tan skin, his eyes. My hand rest on his cheek as I just stare in to his eyes . "You're beautiful Arty. " he smiles and kisses my lips softly. Over and over again, each one filled with passion and love. " I missed this" he whispers.

"I missed you." I whisper to him softly in between our kisses. "Oriole, Oriole." I say trying t get his attention off of my lips.

"Yes" he smiles looking in to my blue eyes as I sit on his lap in the dark damp little park near my apartment. "What is it?" he smiles sweetly as I blush and look down. He puts a hand under my chin and lifts it up so that I'll look at him.

"Do you wanna come to my apartment, you dont have any place to stay do you?" I ask looking down at him with a smile.

"No I don't have anywhere to go. In fact, I just want to be with you for the rest of my life. Ill go anywhere with you." he says with a smile and then kisses my lips. I kiss him back and get off of his lap pulling him up by both hands off the bench, our lips still attached. I remove my slips slowly to take a breath. "Come on " I say with a giggle and pull him down the sidewalk. We walk down the street hand in hand in silence, just enjoying the fact that we were back together.

"Arty..." Oriole say as we walk to a cross walk. "I know this is stupid to ask...you didnt cheat on me t-"

"I would never cheat on you Oriole. I would never do that to you. " I take both of his hands in mine. " Cole, kissed my neck a couple of times but he was drunk and I didnt enjoy it. I would never enjoy a kiss from anyone else but you Oriole." I say as I look up in to his eyes with a wide smile.

His teeth are gritted and hes angry, not at me, but angry. "Im going to kill that boy when I see him." he whispers through gritted teeth. I only giggle and kiss his lips to cheer him up.

"You're home. Just relax with me for a little bit. I dont have class for the next 2 months. Im yours " I say with a smile ,going on my tippy toes to kiss him once more. "Now come on" I say pulling at his arms. We run through my apartment door as I laugh with him because I don't think Ive felt happier with him right now. We go up the elevator as I kiss and he pushes on me against the wall. The elevator finally opens on my floor and I keep kissing him as we walk down the hall to my apartment. I lean on the door as his hands rest on my waist and I unlock the door with my key's. I pull him in to my dark little apartment not bothering to turn on any of the lights. I only shut the door and lead us over to the couch. I breathe heavily as I stop for a second.

"You wanna turn on the lights?" Oriole ask's , just as out of breath as me.

"No" I whisper leaning up in to his ear. His kisses mover down on to my neck as my hands take off his white hat and lay it on the table as I ring us in to my room with its little bed.

"Arty, where are we?"

"My bedroom" I say breathlessly "You want to, fishy?" I ask somewhat worried that he would say no.

"If it's what you want" he says with a smile that I can barely see in the dark.

"What else would I want to do ?" I ask with a smile and pull him by the collar of his shirt in to my room.

As soon as the door closes and the lights come on in my room, Im scared. I let go of him and stand at the foot of my bed as he stands in chest apart from me. We look at each other wondering what to do now that we said we wanted to.

What if he's disgusted by the scars from the fights with the dog. He's seen me without a shirt on when we were much younger and I had tried to make him do this. I had scars then too and my skin was discolored...he still loved me, he called me beautiful even. Now though...were doing so much more than just taking a shirt off. We were going to do all of this and i was scared, I was scared I want going to be goof, that I would fail him. None of it was about me failing him or him being to rough I knew he would be able to know what to do and If he didn't...well it was his first time and it was going to be amazing anyway.

He takes his own shirt off first as if to start this off. He then looks at me with fear in his eyes. He could face down 100's of enemy soldiers but the thought of failing me was his fear? We we're both scared that we wouldnt do this right, that we would end up hurting the other. But I guess that was normal, we loved each other and we didnt want to see the other one hurt. We did want to do this with all of our hearts but we were afraid. I undo my hair out of its braid so it lays curly all around my shoulders. I take my own shirt off and look up at scans me over quickly and smiles at me as if to reassure me that I was beautiful and I had nothing to fear.

He then takes off his pants and is now only in his socks and underwear. His muscles are strong his abs are defined on his skin. The war had made him so much more fit and toned so much bigger and stronger. I take a look at him and blush slightly with a smile. "Are you checking me out?" he rest his hand on his chest as if he's shocked. He smirks at me with that idiotic grin that I missed so much.

"Would that be horrible" I ask with a smile as I reach for the button on my pants. I slide them down and step out of the throwing them to the other side of the room. I look down and see the faint pink scars and some of the discolored skin on my legs. I look up at him blushing heavily.

"You're beautiful" he say with a smile and moving in close now. His hand moves to my hip where the hem of my blue underwear starts and the other moves to my cheek. My arms rest on his chest as he kisses me and I fall slightly on to the bed.

I would have never imagined our relationship being better but it can...it really can. His body close to mine and all of our movements showing our love for each other. Our words telling each other how much we love one another. It may only last for 10 minutes but it feels like a lifetime. We make our mistakes and tears stream down my cheeks slightly but in the end its al perfect and I couldn't be happier than I am with Oriole.

He falls over next to me on the bed and sighs. His breath is heavy and fast. "That was perfect." he say breathlessly. I turn on my side to look at him as he looks at me. His hand reaches to move a slight brown curl out of my face. "You're perfect" he pulls me in close as my face nuzzles in to his chest His arms wrap around me protectively as is he's saving me from all of the enemy soldiers he use to fight. "Im never going to let anyone hurt you." he whispers gently to me. "Never."

I fall asleep in his arms as he holds me close. Nightmares no longer haunt me anymore and I sleep happily in his embrace. Until late in to the night when I feel a rustle in the bed and I wake up. I open my eyes slightly to see Oriole sitting on the side of the bed with the sheets covering the bottom of his body. He has his face in his palms as he shakes his head. "All my fault, all my fault. " he whispers to himself.

"Oriole? " I ask leaning up .

"Oh...I didnt mean to wake you up. Its fine Arty, just go back to bed."

"Oriole...what's your fault?" I ask wanting to know why he's mutter to himself

"Nothing ,Artemis. Just go to sleep." he says somewhat harshly.

"Or...please tell me." I say resting a hand on his shoulder and moving close to him.

"It's my fault my cousin died, its my fault that Kai cant walk anymore, Its my fault all of those soldiers are dead." he shakes his head

"Oriole" I wrap my arms around his back gently and kiss his shoulder. "None of the could ever be your fault. You couldn't cause that." I now go back on my knees on my little bed and lean over Orioles sholder to see his face. My hair cascades down his chest like a water fall. I kiss him on the cheek. "None of that is your fault Oriole. You hear me? None of it." I kiss his cheek. "Just lay with me and forget about the floor. Please?" I ask kissing a scar on his shoulder.

"Yeah." he says with a slight smile and he lays down once more as i rest my head on his shoulder. "Sing to me?" he ask as his hands run through my brown hair.

"Of course." I say with a smile and begin a song. "I use to sing this song when you were away." I say looking up in to his eyes

"Tell me everything that happened  
Tell me everything you saw  
They had lights inside their eyes  
They had lights inside their eyes

Did you see the closing window?  
Did you hear the slamming door?  
They moved forward, my heart died  
They moved forward, my heart died

Please, please tell me what they look like  
Did they seem afraid of you?  
They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew

I could say it, but you won't believe me  
You say you do, but you don't deceive me  
It's hard to know they're out there  
It's hard to know that you still care  
I could say it but you wont believe me  
You say you do but you don't deceive me  
Dead hearts are everywhere  
Dead hearts are everywhere

Did you touch them, did you hold them?  
Did they follow you to town?  
They make me feel I'm falling down  
They make me feel I'm falling down

Was there one you saw too clearly?  
Did they seem too real to you?  
They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew

They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew  
Now they're all dead hearts to you  
Now they're all dead hearts to you

They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew  
Now they're all dead hearts to you"

Then he's asleep again and I fall asleep right on his chest in peace.

**Dead Hearts by Stars**


	19. 20

**Sorry its so short but I wanted to post one for you guys. Do you find if the next one is a bunch of little times with them. Oriole asking Peeta on the phone if he could marry Artemis (before this chapter) them moving in to a apartment together near her old home and university. Her finishing College, helping her little brother get ready for his senior prom. it would be moments between 4 year of them getting engaged and then getting married. . **I wake up with the feeling of Oriole's breath on my forehead. "Good morning." he says with a raspy morning sound.

"Good morning" I say sleepily. He moves away my unbrushed hair out of my face and smiles. The little waves still show in my hair from the braid.

"So what are your plans for today?" Oriole ask putting an arm around my waist and pulling me in close.

"Nothing really, just spending my day with you." I say with a smile as I move slightly to kiss his necks. "Sometimes I still feel like Im dreaming when Im with you...that this is all a wonderful dream. The doctors, teachers...everyone told me you were dead for the longest of time. I wouldnt believe them" I say shaking my head and closing my eyes. "I didnt want to believe them." tears start to form in my eyes.

"Im here ,Artemis. Im home with you now." he smiles down at me taking my face in his hands. "Ill be here till you want me to leave. Even if you do I might not leave then." he says and kisses my lips.

"I know its just scary sometimes to think about you not being real. I dont want to talk abut it anymore. How are your cousin? Are they back in District 4 ? I dont remember much from what you said last night. To tired I guess " I say with a smile.

"Its fine. I guess I couldnt blame you for being tired after something like that." he smirks and I punch his shoulder.  
"Yes ha ha so funny. Now tell me."  
Technically. The brought Marcius's body over."

"Oriole Im so sorry." I say looking up at him

"Yeah..." I know Oriole isnt going to say its fine. Marcius and Kai are like his brothers... this wast okay. Those evil people killed his family and he couldnt do anything to save Marcius. "Kai is back at home with his girl Coral. He's in a wheelchair now. When we were out in Malaysia our..." he gulps remembering it. "jeep was attacked by enemy soldiers they shot through the engine and ended p blowing thrugh the car. Kai got stuck in the explosion and he was all burnt and horrible. His legs were blown off." he says shaking his head. "I could have done something...something to get them back. It was my fault."

"Oriole it's not your fault...beside's think of the lives you saved. Think of those children you saved. That little girl, Annie you talked about. You saved her life." I say with a smile and making him look at me . "You're not a monster, you're not a bad guy. You're a hero, Oriole. My hero." I say with a smile. and kiss his cheek suddenly trying to get him to look at me.

"Arty?" I hear Lilly outside the door. She must have come later last night when we were asleep.

"Be out in a minute!" I call.

"You guys want breakfast?" she yells.

"Yeah go ahead!" I yell and go back to giving Oriole my attention. "My hero" I say with a smile and make him look at me. I kiss him and then get up, Pulling on my clothes.

Im just about to pull on my dark red turtleneck when Orioles arms go around my waist and his eyes meet mine in the mirror. His face goes in to the crook of my neck as he leans down in his white tank top and blue underwear."What are you doing ? " I ask with a giggle as he kisses my neck that is now exposed since I put my hair in a rough ponytail. He mumbles something in to my neck and pulls out a little black box. "Wh-what is this?" I ask somewhat shocked from my ideas of what it might be.

"Artemis. I want to marry you. Ive dreamed of it for years now. It's what helped me come back to Panem and get through Vietnam. I love you and I want to call you my wife. I want to give you all of the things that you used to dream of . I want to bring you happiness for the rest of your life. I know we fight sometimes about politics and maybe stupid little things going on. We get over it though...we forgive each other." I take the small box in my hand without saying anything and he just looks at me. "You dont have to say yes...we can w-"

"Yes" I say with a smile and opening the box. "Yes of course."

"What?" he says somewhat surprised but overly happy.

"Ill marry you, fishy. You're my best friend and you know everything about me. You love me and you call me beautiful even when I know Im not looking my best, you keep me safe, you keep me sane, you're my better half." I say with a smile. I kiss his cheek as his arms stay wrapped around my neck. "So yes I will. Now do I have to put the ring on myself?" I ask with a smile.

"No...no you don't." he takes the ring and slips it on my finger. I smile and turn around taking his face in my hands and I kiss him. I bite on his bottom lip and pull back slightly to look up in his eyes. He only smiles at me and then we kiss again. "Now my wonderful fiancé would you like to get some breakfast?" he smiles as I face him and our stomach and chests are pressed together as his hands are on my waist.

"Well yes I would, fiancé. I would also like to get my shirt on and I would like you to get dressed." I pull away from him and grab my long sleeve shirt from his grasp and slip it over my head. "Now get dressed."

He shakes his head and laughs as he turns to grab his clothes he brought. I kick his butt lightly with my barefoot and laugh. "Hey" he calls out as he turns. I giggle and run out of the door in to the hallway.

"Sounds like you two are having fun." Lilly says with a laugh as she shakes her head and rolls her eyes.


	20. 21

**This part is called 'My girl'. Maybe 4 months after they've been together.**

"You sure you want to move, Arty? You love District 12 and you love school! What about your family...your brother?" he ask as we lay in bed.

"They are my family and I do love them but...you're my new family now. Im going to be married to you sometimes and your mother needs you ,Or. Besides I can always hop on a train and head over to 12. With those new trains it only takes about an hour or a half to travel. I wanna be with you, Or."

"Well how about this?" He pulls me in close with his arms playing with the bottom hem of my shirt. "How about we stay here so you can finish this last semester of art and business. Then we move to district four and find a nice little house on my old street. That one with the ocean as the backyard...with all the sea grass in the sand. You could even start your own bakery for the district. The district sure could use a nice new bakery. "

"You dream big." I smile and ruffle his hair and then move my hands down to his cheeks. "But I like that idea."

"We can come up here whenever you want to see your family. Every other weekend just so you can see your brother." he smiles and I kiss his cheek.

"Yeah haha that boy is almost 15 years old now. All he cares about are the girls at his school. I guess he has some girlfriend now. She's suppose to be very very pretty. Thats what he tells me anyway." I say with a smirk.

"Cant beat my girl" he says with a shake of his head. He starts to lean over me with his hands on either side of my head ,supporting him. I look up at him and smile.

"Your girl" I smile and lean up to kiss him.

**'I love her.' The day before he saw her again. I know its a bit out of order...sorry **

**Orioles POV**

I knock on the door in my formal military wear. My honors on my chest shine in the sunlight.

Phoenix opens the door, confused and scared. "O-Oriole."

"They thought I was dead I escaped. Do you know where Artemis is? They sent me here to find her. I really want to see her." I say starting to walk in the house as he opens the door wider for me to come in. "Artemis!" I call for her as Katniss and Peeta come around the corner.

"Oriole?" Katniss ask's somewhat in shock.

"They said I was dead I escaped. Is Artemis okay? Where is she?" I ask wanting to see her so badly.

"She in a University, Oriole. I can call her if you want me to." Katniss offers as she makes her way to the phone.

"No thats fine. I rather see her in person then have her hear my voice on the phone." I stick my hand in my pocket and looking up at Peeta. "Actually... I just wanted to ask you something real quick."

Peeta stands up straighter and takes Katniss' hand in his. "That would be?" Peeta asks knowing what Im going to say.

"I wanted to have your permission to marry your daughter. I love her and I want to have your two's blessing before I ask her."

"Of course" Katniss says with a smile and hugs me.

"Katniss."

"Oh Peeta stop with your tough act. We know this boy is admirable. Im not afraid of our daughter spending the rest of her life with him. You've known this boy since he was born!"

Peeta smiles and shakes my hand "No one better to be with my daughter."

"Thank you. Thank you." I say with a hug smile as I hug Katniss again. "I hope to see you all soon." I say as I start to back up to the door.

**'Boxes' 5 months after the ****proposal I love this song! Otis Redding is amazing and being a trumpet player who's totally in to the R&B and all of the Soul stuff. Its amazing. I thought this song was a good fir for the two right now. Being a girl I know that I don't aways feel pretty and I have to admit it I feel nice**** if a boy tells me Im beautiful or pretty. It's just a fact about girls I know boys think were weird but theres days we just dont feel pretty. I think Otis does a great job in this song explaining to men that...just tell the girl she's pretty. You dont need to touch her and feel her just love her for her...take care of her and be a good guy to her. I think Oriole does a great job of that. So heres another moment of theirs. Oh and P.S this song is going to imply for them much more later.**

I hold the box full of pictures of me as a child and full of my drawings from when I was younger. I set it down in Oriole and I's new empty house, full of sand and dust fron the days left alone. I open the box and find a picture of my brother and I in the meadow. I smiles and brush it off so I can see the photo clearer. My 2 year old on his stubby little legs waddling after me , Im turned to the camera with my hair down and my front tooth missing , a dandelion in my hand.

Oriole drops a box and his arms wrap around my waist as he looks over my shoulder and down at the photo. "What's this?" he asks taking the photo but holding it in front of me so I can still see it. His other hand still rest on my waist from behind.

"My brother and I in the meadow. I'm about six in the photo."I say smiles "Was that the last box?" I ask taking the photo and setting it back in. Music plays off of my radio that we set up.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he ask with a smile as he bows slightly to be corny.

"Oh of course,kind sir." I say with a smile and take his hand.

"Tryyyyy a little tendernessssssss" The radio plays.

"Otis redding." I say with a smile. "I love his music." I smile as I put a hand in Orioles and then another on his shoulder. His hand touches my waist and his rough dirty hand, from all the days in war and getting in the dirt to fix some of the pieces of the house slip in to my smooth clean hand. The two of us sway back and forth as I lean on his chest and smile.  
"Oh, she may be weary  
Young girls they do get weary  
Wearing that same old shaggy dress, yeah yeah  
But when she gets weary  
Try a little tenderness, yeah yeah" the radio plays softly as I sway with Oriole

"You know she's waiting  
Just anticipating  
For things that she'll never never never never possess, yeah yeah  
But while she's there waiting, without them  
Try a little tenderness (that's all you gotta do)" Oriole starts to hum along and looks down at me with a smiles and resting a kiss in my hair.

"Its not just sentimental, no no no  
She has her grief and care, yeah yeah yeah  
But the soft words they are spoke so gentle, yeah  
It makes it easier, easier to bare, yeah

You won't regret it, no no  
Some girls they don't forget it  
Love is their only happiness, yeah  
But it's all so easy  
All you gotta do is try, try a little tenderness, yeah  
All you gotta do is man, hold her where you want her

Squeeze her, don't tease her, never leave her  
Get to her drop drop  
Just try a little tenderness, ooh yeah yeah yeah  
You got to know how to love her, man, you'll be surprised, man  
You've got to squeeze her, don't tease her, never leave  
You've got to hold her and rub her softly  
Try a little tenderness, ooh yeah yeah yeah  
You've got to rub her gentle man, don't bruise her, no no  
You've got to love her, squeeze her, don't tease her  
Gotta drop nah nah nah drop  
Try a little tenderness, yeah, watch her groove  
You've gotta to know what to do, man  
Take this advice"

He kisses my cheek and smiles looking down at me as we keep swaying "You look nice today." he says with a smile brushing off a bit of the dirt off my cheek and smiles.

"Thank you." I say with a smile "I mean Ive all covered in dirt but, thank you." I say with a smile.

"I think you look beautiful all the time."

**'Come to bed' 2 years after he proposes.**

I yawn big and loud and push my glasses up closer to my face as the big light on the desk illuminates my text book of business. I take notes and highlight the textbook as I rub my eyes and lean on my arm. "Hey." I hear a voice behind me and turnaround to see Oriole with no shirt on and boxers.

"What you doing up so late ?" I ask seeing the clock says it 2:00 in the morning. "You have work tomorrow over at the docks dont you?" I ask as I highlight a line about inventory and its affect on sales.

"I could ask you why you're staying up so late...how about you come to bed." he says removing the marker from my hand and setting it on the desk. He starts to kiss right behind my ear and I let a moan escape my lips. "You shouldn't be staying up so late on the day of your 20th birthday."he sets a some what burnt cupcake on the desk in front of me.

"Oriole...not right now. I- I can celebrate my birthday this weekend with my parents and you. I need to study for my test right now..." his kisses go from behind my ear to my collarbone and then back to that soft spot on my neck that turns me in to putty in my seat. "Oriole no." I try to shake my head but his words are too alluring and his kisses are so sweet as they trail up all around my neck. "J-just for a little bit." I say he pulls me to the bed leaving my text book and burnt cupcake forgotten.

I still passed the test if your wondering.

**Nightmares' about two years  
**

Oriole shakes his head and sits on the edge of the bed pulling on some bathing suit. "Oriole?" I ask rubbing my eyes and leaning up holding the blanket over my exposed body from earlier in the night."What are you doing?" I ask.

"Going for a swim." he say nonchalantly.

"Or, its winter,its raining, you have work tomorrow, and its 1am in the morning. You dont need to be up for another 4 hours now come back to bed." I say moving to put a hand on his shoulder

"No. Im going for a swim." he shakes his head and gets up.

"Was it a nightmare?" I ask. He wont even look me in the eye. This must have been a horrible nightmare. What was it that i did in the dream? "Please come back and tell me. You promised to give me all your time. Now please come talk to me, Or."

He turns around and looks at me and just pauses. "Please Or, just tell me what happened." I crawl over to the foot of the bed where he stands and sit up on my knees.

" I dont want to talk about it ,Arty." he says with his teeth clenched

"Fine! I dont care if you dont want to tell me. At least stay and don't go out there to freeze to death!" I yell at him.

"Fine." he says. " Im just gonna go get some coffee."

"You dont drink coffee...you hate it. You need to come up with better lies." I say with a smile. "Now come one Ill make you some hot chocolate or something. "

I grab one of Orioles shirts and pull on my underwear. I walk in to the kitchen with a loud yawn and set a pot of hot water on the stove as Oriole looks out the window at the rain."Kai proposed to Coral the other day." he says without looking over.

"Thats sweet." I say as I set out to mugs and put in the hot cocoa mix and full out some bread we had gotten from my father a day or two ago. I walk over to him and hand him his mug of hot chocolate and he nods and kisses my forehead. I sit up on the little ledge in front of the window that I usually sit at to read on pretty days. I take a sip of my hot chocolate calmly and look out the window as it pours down everywhere and the wind blows the sea grass.

"I'm good to you ,right?" Oriole asks as he looks out the window.

"Yeah...of course you are." I say with a smile and watch him. "Why where is this coming from,Or?"

He glances at me for a second and looks back outsides it rains. "Every nightmare... it's something about you getting hurt. Or our child or someone close. Always by my hands." he shakes his head and looks down. His uncut hair that has start to grown long covers his face. "Always someone you love and in the dreams you just scream and cry and its my fault. I just feel like a monster now."

"Or, you're not a monster." I say scooting in front of him and taking his face in my hands. "Look at me ,Oriole. You're not a monster. You are the kindest, bravest , man I have ever known. What happened in the war was not your fault. Marcius' death was never your fault, you saved little Annie from those horrible games. You saved all of those kids lives. You are not a monster and I never want to hear you say that you are."

He holds me close and kisses my forehead.

**Brother. 3 years after he's proposed.**

"Come here and let me fix you're tie." I say as I grab Phoenix. Oriole talks to my father and Haymitch. Haymitch and Oriole drink...strange for Haymitch but we trust him now not to drink 'too much' and talk about Oriole's job at the fishing docks and his fishing boat that takes tourist and people out to go deep sea fishing.

"Fine." he says as he comes over and stands tall over me.

"Oh what? Are you to cool to hang out with your big sister now?" I ask with a smile as I look up at him and fix his tie.

"No " he says with a smile.

"So who is this girl your so wild about?"

"Oh her name's Emma. Thats not my date though for the dance. I asked Emma but I guess she's going with her boyfriend already."

"Oh Im sorry, Or."

"If you love her just wait until she's ready to love you back. Your a good boy so just show her how good you are." I smile."Baker boy." I say as I bump his shoulder purposefully.

"Archer girl" he says hitting me lightly just the same.

"Ooh very creative. Now go pick up your pretty date" I say with a smile. "But first Mama wants to take pictures." I say pushing him over to my mother with a laugh.

"So mean." he says with a laugh.

"Yes yes yes...your big sister is so mean to you." I say as I smile and kiss his cheek again. "Have fun."

I walk over and sit next to Oriole and Oriole puts his arm around my shoulder as he talks to my father. "When are you two expecting the wedding?"

I look at Oriole with a smile. "Spring." I announce next spring Im hoping. Weddings are super expensive and crazy. To be honest I just want our friend and family to come. I don need the whole world. Besides I want to be done with college before we get married."

"Sounds like a great idea...how's four? How's Annie been?" Peeta asks as Haymitch falls asleep on the cough. Hey not really new , he was old and drunk so what could we expect.

Oriole goes quiet at this question. Annie had been sick lately and it was becoming bad...it was something she was exposed to during the rebellion and they were trying to learn how to fix it. "She's been sick lately but...she's gonna be fine. I go to her house after work normally and if Im not there my aunt is, or my cousin-in-law Coral. Arty and I see her often though." Oriole says with a nod.

"Yeah she's becoming better." I say with a nod and slip my hand in to Orioles and give it a nice squeeze.

**Dress 3 years and about 7 months after proposal.**

Oriole go away!" I yell as I wear on the wedding dress with Lilly. He had been trying to sneak in to look at me for awhile now. "You cant see the dress yet!" I yell as Lilly fixes the bottom.

"The wedding is in 2 months !"

"You need to wait those four months! " I yell at him through the dooe. "Go and get something to eat or something! Go swimming! I dont know but go do something." I say with a roll of my eyes. "Im not gonna be in here much longer."

"Fine. You breath smells like dead deer."

"Yeah well you smell like rotten fish!"

"My fiancé is so mean." he says like he's fake hurt.

"Yes she's so so mean." I say rolling my eyes with a laugh

"You guys are weird when you fight. You dont cuss at each other. You two fight like little kids."

"Yeah I know. We use to call each other cuss words but thats not as fun coming up with all that fish breath stuff." I say as Lilly tries to zip up the zipper. "Is it not working ?" I ask confused. I never had to deal with worrying about fitting in to clothing. To be honest its somewhat nice but ive been running around in the woods my whole life and that could have something to do with it.

"Im sure its fine ,Arty."

"Ive been a bit hungrier lately. I dont know why but I go swimming everyday." I start to think about all of the possibilities of my weight gain.

"Period?" Lilly asks.

"Actually no my..." my eyes go wide as the idea pops in to my head. "No no no." I shake my head and start to pace.

"You're pregnant , Arty?" Lilly asks surprised.

"No no no no." I say shaking my head. "It's not possible we've been so careful and and...Im not ready. Im not ready to have a baby. Im not ready." I fall to my knees an lay my head in the dress.

"Artemis, it doesn't exactly mean that you're pregnant. They have those little test and you can see if you are." Lilly says kneeling in front of me trying to help.

"I cant have a baby...not now. I love Oriole but...we aren't ready. We aren't ready for a baby yet."

"Artemis. I understand you dont think you're ready but...you would be the best mother in the world. That little baby would be so lucky to have you as their Mom. You know Oriole would be a great father... you dont need to be scared." she smiles at me as tears start to stream down my cheeks. "Maybe you're not even pregnant yet. We can get a test...we can make sure before you tell Or."

"Yeah..." I sniffle and wipe my nose and tears. "Yeah that would be great." I say with a nod and smile.

**...a hour later**

The little test makes a 'beep!' and I look at Lilly with fear as it waits on the table with its secret. I take a shaky breath and pick up the test and look to see a positive sign on it. I start to sob and shake my head as I cry.

"No no no. Dont cry , Arty" she says putting her arms around me and hugging me tight as I hold on to her tightly. "Someones alive be happy! You're going to be a mother ,Arty." she says with a smile looking at my face.

"I-I-Is Oriole going to be mad at me?" I say as I try to breath "What is my family going to say.?" I say taking in deep breaths."Oh gosh what about me starting the bakery. Im no even done with college for another 2 months." I shake my head "Why cant I stop crying?"

"One question at a time Arty." she says with a smile. " Oriole could never be mad at you. Not for something like this I think he's going to be ecstatic. The same with your family. Your 21 ,Arty. You can still have your bakery..." then she starts to laugh slightly. "I think your turning in to a crazy hormonal pregnant women. Tats why you cant stop crying." she laughs.

"Its not funny." I say as I start to cry and laugh.

"Yes it is. Now Im going to let you go tell, Oriole. I hope you dont mind Arty, but I gotta go. Stephen says he wants to see me so we can talk. I know your going to do the right thing and I know Oriole and you are going to be great parents. Have fun ,little sister" she kisses my forehead and helps get me up. She walks out the door as Oriole jus so happens to walk in. "Hey ,Oriole. Your fiancé's got something to tell you." she says with a smile as she bumps his shoulder. "Bye you two." she smiles and Oriole looks at her then me somewhat puzzled.

"Hahaha what was that all about?" he notices my tears and his face starts to become concerned, "Is everything okay between you and Lilly? Why are you crying, babe?" he brushes the sand off on the carpet.

"You're going to get sand all over the house. Go brush it all off before you come in, Oriole." I say somewhat annoyed.

"Oh yeah..okay sorry." he says as he walks out to brush off the sand. The door shuts and I feel in my back pocket for my test. I take it out and look at it closely as if to change that little positive sign to a negative. I take a big sigh and look at the test as Oriole opens up the door "Okay Arty, I got most of i of-" he see's me hide the little stick in my pocket quickly. "What you got there?" he asks with a smile as he moves in closer.

"Nothing of your concern." I start to back away scared.

"Oh nothing of my concern huh? You're such a horrible liar." he says with a smile as he moves in close.

"Oriole." I say in warning has he comes in closer with a devilish grin on.

"Well you said it wasn't any of my concern, so why can't I see it then? huh huh huh?" he starts to tickle me as I scream and laugh. he reaches in to my back pocket and takes the test,

"No no no!" I yell at him.

"Oh Arty, it cant be th-" thats when he looks down at it and realizes what it is. His face becomes paler ,his mouth drops , and his eyes go wide. He doesnt say anything, all he does is look up from the test to me with the same look of shock plastered on his face.

"Im pregnant." I say with a half smile.

He just smiles wide and pulls me in to a tight hug as he laughs. "You're having a baby." his hand move to my stomach and stay there. "I love you so much, Arty. I love you so much." he says looking in to my eyes and then pulling me in for a hug again as he laughs.

I just smile against his chest. I was going to be a mother , and even though the thought of having my own child scared me half to death it still filled me with joy. I was going to have a baby...a baby.


	21. 22

**Oriole's POV**

I hadnt seen Kai much since we had gotten back home. I guess we both just tried to forget the war and tried to start our new lives together. I had promised him though that when I was going to get married he would be my best man. Thats why Im here now at the phone.

"Hello?" I hear Kai say happily.

"Kai, its me Oriole."

"How my little brother doing! I heard your getting married to that girl of yours "

"Yeah exactly. Well Im calling to ask if you wanna be the best man. Your my brother and I made a promise that if you could get me home alive you could be best man."

"Yeah,ma. Yeah I would love to be the best man at the wedding. I can bring Coral, right?"

"Yeah bring her." I say with a smile as Arty looks at me and smiles kissing my cheek.

"Good she wanted to make sure she wasn't intruding but I told her you guy's wouldn't mind."

"I didnt want to be rude!" I hear her yell in the background

"Well she's not being rude. Its going to be great to see you ,Kai. I know everyone in four has missed you since you moved up to district 15."

"Yeah, alot like four here though. Water is colder but it's still nice. Coral has family up here so...we make it by."

"Sounds like fun...well I'll talk to you later, man."

"Yeah ,bye little brother." and he hangs up.

"How's Kai?" Arty ask with a smile as she looks up from her work for the new bakery's she's starting. She looks back down at what she wants the sign for the bakery to look like.

"Great." I say with a smile as I come from behind her and kiss her hair gently, trying not to disturb her work. " ." I say with a smile.

"Not yet...but soon." she turns her head and kisses my cheek. She looks back at her work but before her pencil sets on the paper her eyes go wide and she starts to run to the bathroom. Morning sickness again.

**A month later. Oriole POV**

I wake up with Artemis gone from my arms. I lean up in the bed and look around...did she already leave to get started for the wedding today? I think to myself as I look around and rub my sleepy eyes. I turn t se a note on my side of the bed.

**Hey Or,****  
**

**Sorry I didnt wake you up but its bad luck for you to see me before the aisle  
**

**and you just looked so happy and your reading this I hope your **

**up by 8:00. Remember the wedding starts at 4:00 today and you need to pick **

**up your suit from the dry cleaners. My dad is bringing the cake so no need to **

**worry about that.**

** Cant wait to see you on the aisle... love you.**

**-Your soon to be wife , Arty.**

I smile at the last bit and set the not back on my table and see that it's 8:00. Plenty of time to get ready.

**Artemis POV**

Lilly zips the back of my wedding dress with one nice stroke (we had gotten it just a bit bigger after we told the lady what was the issue.) "Perfect." she says with a smile."It looks beautiful,Arty. Oriole is going to love it."

I smile back at her with my hair slightly up and curled.I look at myself in the mirror and smile. I do look beautiful, I look as radiant as the sun. Then I hear a knock on the door and my father opens the door slightly. "Papa." I say with a bigger smile to see my father in his suit. "Papa, its so great to see you." I run in to his arms and hug him tight.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." he says kissing my forehead.

"Im so glad, Papa. Where's Mama and Nix?" I ask with a smile still in his embrace.

"Their outside waiting for you. Are you ready?" he ask with a smile.

"Yes Papa." I say taking his hand. He kisses my forehead once more and then were on our way to the beach. Our beach.

**Oriole POV.**

"Or, why are you worrying so much?" my mother says as she fixes my suit and then looks up at my face with one of her smiles.

"Just a bit scared,Ma." I say giving her a sad smile. "I love her, just scared."

"Wel why in the world are you scared , Olly." she says fixing my unruly hair that I had gotten cut short for today.

"I dont know exactly ,Ma" I take a pause. My mother was always so easy to talk to and so kind. " Feel's like Im going to fail her. Like Im not going to be able to give her all she needs."

"I guess it means you two really are ready to get married , you really do love her." she says with a smile putting the Artemis flower on my suit.

"What do you mean, Ma" I ask confused. If I was scared to get married didn't that mean the opposite , that I wasnt ready."

"Well you say you were scared to fail her , your more concerned for her than yourself."

"Yeah. I mean thats what Im supposed to feel. I don't want her to ever be hurt." I had tried to be Arty's super hero since I was 10 and she was 6. I never wanted things to hurt her. Only at 10 and when I was younger I just picked on her because how could a boy like a girl. Girls were gross. Oh how the tables had turned when we were teenagers. She thought boys were just things that got in your way, things that kept you from getting to your dreams and I had just started to love her. I loved her and no one else could either especially not that boy , Cole.

"See the thing is Or. Love is when each person is more concerned for the other than for one's self." she smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Thanks ,Ma" I say with a smile.

"Now come on we need to get you to the aisle."

I stand at the end of the aisle. The wave are far behind us and everyone looks at me. I smile as Kai stands next to me with his new metallic legs. His fiancé Coral sits and waves at him. She was quite beautiful, not in the same way as my Arty, but beautiful. She has golden blonde curls and bright blue eyes the would shine whenever she smiled. She was always laughing and always very nice to people. She kept Kai in check and calmed him down when he was getting really mad.

Kai nudges my shoulder with his and I look over at him. He points back to the aisle and thats where I see her.

She's in a white dress that flows down to the ground. Her hair is curls and up a little bit, her father and brother are walking her down to me. To me. I smile wide as she smiles wide back at me. She's about to step to me but before she does, she turns and kisses her father on the cheeks and then hugs him tight. He smiles and holds her. She lets go smiles at him and then turns to her brother and hugs him tightly. Then she looks up at me and takes her spot in front of me with a smile. Artemis flowers lay in her hands and I smile. I just kept smiling and smiling.

The priest start's to go on about love and all of its meanings a but I cant stop looking at the beauty which is my Artemis.. "You look beautiful." I mouth to her. She only blushes and smiles then looks at the priest. The priest must instruct us to hold hands or something because he looks at the two of us and Artemis move the flowers to one hand and puts the other hand in mine.

"Oriole" Artemis whispers with a smile.

"Yes?" I mouth back."

"Pay attention." she whispers with a genuine smile that tells me she's only poking fun at me. I nod my head and smile.

The priest goes on and on about love and what our marriage will mean together but Artemis and I only smile and look at one another. I think I tell her she's beautiful over ten times. Then the priest smiles and ask for Kai and Lilly to bring out the rings. I turn to see he has them and he hands it me with a smile.

I turn once more and see Artemis with a ring as well and she smiles.

"Oriole Odair do you take Artemis Mellark as your Wife?" he asks me and I look at her and smile.

"I do." Slipping the ring on to her finger gingerly.

"Now ,Artemis Mellark do you take Oriole Odair as your Husband?" he ask her.

"I do." and then she takes my hand and slips on the ring.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." he says with a smile as I take Artemis' face in my hands and kiss her.

Everyone gets up and cheers as I kiss her once more.

**Artemis POV**

"We call Mr. and out for their first dance together as husband and wife" the announcer calls out as Oriole grabs me gingerly aorund the west and pulls me out to the dance floor. I laugh at his touch and when he drops me. I spin around and take his hand in mine and then his hand goes on my waist.

"Hi." I say as the slow music begins to play.

"Hey there ,Mrs. Odair." he says with a smirk. We look in to each others eyes and sway back and forth together as everyone watches.

"Yes, yes." I say with a blush and smile.

"You look beautiful." he whispers to me. "Im sorry we havent been able to be together as much today. Its like everyone is either pulling on me for a picture or to talk."

"Same feeling." I say with a smile. " but tonight you and me are going to get ready for our super awesome honeymoon. We can go sailing all day long and swimming...anything that involves ocean. Now does that sound good?" I ask with a smile as I lean in close.

"Absolutely perfect." he kisses me slightly on the lips. I dance with him for the last minute until the song is over and then Im dancing with my brother and then night is perfect and filled with laughing, music, food ,and dancing...lots of dancing.

"I make a toast to Artemis and Oriole Odair! May your years together bring you joy and love!" I hear Haymitch yell who is way drunk now.

"Yes, thank you Haymitch!" Oriole says putting an arm around my waist as he holds up a glass of champagne.

"Oh here take mine , Arty." Nix says handing me champagne.

"No...uh its fine , Nix" I say trying to come up with an excuse for not drinking any alcohol tonight. I wasn't supposed to when being pregnant and I had been making sure that I follow all the rules they tell you.

"Oh come on, its your wedding." He says in a hushed tone.

"Really Nix... I cant." I say trying to move the attention on to Oriole who knows whats going on.

"Well why?" he asks like the annoying little brother he normally is.

"Just because." I say with a sigh and then pull Oriole and I away as we start to dance.

"Could I steal her away real quick?" I hear my father say and I turn around to see him.

"Oh of course sir." he says with a smile and I kiss Oriole's cheek and then take my fathers hand and put a hand on his shoulder

"Hi ,Papa." I say with a smile. "How are you liking the wedding." I say with a smile.

"Its wonderful, Arty." he smiles. "Im sure Haymitch loves it too. He sure is having a great time at the bar." he says looking over to see Haymitch downing another bottle of some alcohol.

"Yeah, I dont like that whole sober thing worked out to well." I shake my hand with a smile.

"Well it's working with you. I havent seen you with any alcohol lately. I dont like drinking to much but it's your wedding night ,Artemis. Its not horrible to have some champaign." he smiles as we dance back and forth.

"Oh well...you know. Im just not really in the drinking mood I guess. " I say trying to come up with some excuse. I hated that my father could speak so well and get any information he wanted out of you. This was going to be hard...I couldn't tell him... not yet. We we're going to have something special Oriole and I we're going to get a picture taken of the baby and then show it to them on my father's birthday. "I wanna be able to remember this day without my head altering it from the alcohol."

"hmmmm. Okay I guess so." he says somewhat quizzical. "Any other reason?" he asks , knowing that theres something else.

"Papa...you wont get mad. You wont tell anybody...including Mama." I start to beg.

"Well...I wont get really mad at you , if its not that horrible. About telling your mother though...I cant promise that."

I take in a deep breath and try to smile. "Papa..." then I hear Oriole yelling and cussing at someone. I turn to see my husband with anger all over his face and then in front of him...Cole.

**Yes Im making this 2 parts Im sorry. I just thought you guys would want something. Im not the best at writing about weddings...sorry.**


	22. 23

I turn to see Cole in horrible clothing and a bottle of whiskey in his hand. "Wait here ,Papa." I say moving out of my fathers embrace.

"Fuck you! She's done with you , scumbag! Get out of here this is our wedding!"

"Well she never wanted to be with you!" Cole yells back in a drunken slur.

I touch Oriole shoulder trying to move his attention to me "Promise we you wont hit him."

"If he tries to take you from me...Im not promising that at all." His face is re and he's angry. More angry then Ive ever seen him before.

"Look at me ,Or. Look at me." I whisper as he looks over my shoulder at Cole. He looks down at me.I dont know why my voice always makes him focus. He frowns and looks worried down at me , as if I could blow away any second and leave him. "You're looking at me right?" I ask with a smile as my hands hold his face. "I just promised you today that I wouldnt ever be with another man then you. Im not going to break that promise. Okay?" I ask looking in to his green seaweed eyes.

"Yeah." he says with a nod.

"Good. Now I'll be right back." I say with a smile and I lean up to kiss his lips softly. I turn around and take a breath to see Cole who is much much older now. He has started grow a beard and his hair is shaggy. He looks horrible and disheveled. "Cole Hawthorne?" I ask.

"Artemis...Artemis Mellark?" he says with a smile as he hugs me.

"Well actually its Artemis Odair now." I say with a hug and a fake smile. He really smelled horrible.

"You did marry that , idiot." he says with a sigh. "I thought you loved me Artemis! I was there for you when you thought he was dead! When you cried!"

"I never loved you like that ,Cole. Your my friend and hunting buddy...you will be forever but" I pause and look in to his eyes. "I could never love anyone else more than him. Cole, I want to still be you fried and you could st-"

"No! FUCK YOU!" he yells starting to get angry as I back away and Oriole comes in and steps in front of me.

"Dont touch my girl!" Oriole says pushing Cole out of the way.

"You're going to regret this! Going to regret it." he says shattering the bottle of whiskey on the floor and then taking off.

"You okay?" Oriole ask , turning to me to see if Im fine.

"Yeah...yeah Im fine. Are you okay?" I say truly concerned about Cole.

"That little asshole couldnt get me." he says with a smile. "Now come join me my wonderful wife, lets go have some cake." he takes my hand and go to cut our cake. I smile and kiss his cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you more." he says with a smile.

"Nope your wrong."

"How am I wrong?" he says with a smile.

"Because I have one extra person who loves you." I say with a smile, referring to our baby.

"Hmmmm I guess Im okay with that cheating." he says with a smirk.

**3 weeks later.**

"Good morning." I hear him say as the tendrils of sleep pull on me.

"Nooooo." I say turning my head and putting my face in the pillow. "I dont want to wake upppppp" I say with my words muffled by the pillow.

"I'll do the dishes if you wake up." he says trying to convince me.

"Nooooo. Now let me sleep." I say sending my hand out to his face and pushing it away slightly.

" Ill make you any food you want." he says kissing my brown curls. "Come on...we need to tell your parents today that you're pregnant. Im actually excited to tell my mom and your parents." he says with a smile.

"Yeah well...this baby is making me tired." I say turning to look at his green eyes and messy bronze hair.

"Im thankful that you do it." he says with a sweet smile.

" You're going to be a good father." I say taking his hand and kissing the back on his hand lightly. I move in close to his chest and smile as his arms wrap around my body.

"You're going to be a better Mother. Ive never had a sibling to take care of...you had your brother. Which you are amazing with." he says running his fingers through my hair. " Remember that day we were in the forest... I surprised you by coming out and we had been walking with your brother in the woods."

"Yeah" I say with a nod.

"Your brother started talking about the Hunger Games. You got so mad at him."

"Well of course I did! Its not something to joke about!" I exclaim.

"Yeah I know but the way you explained it and made him know it was wrong...you did great." he says with a smile. "Your going to do great with our daughter too." He says with a smile putting a hand on my stomach that had just started to poke out. He leans over to the night stand and grabs a little black photo that had a picture of our baby. The little squiggles make it hard to tell its a human being but if you look closely you can see her head or her leg. Oriole holds it for both of us to see and I smile. I had felt so happy for the last couple days without all of the morning sickness and knowing that I was married to my best friend and in 5 months are baby girl would be born. "How do you thing your father is going to react...a good birthday present right?" he asks with a smile and then kissing my forehead.

"He almost figured out at the wedding. Kind of a blessing that...Cole came." I say remembering everything that happened.

"I dont want to talk about that son of a bitch. No one cusses at you like that...no one. I know he was your friend and you feel pity for him but... I dont want him anywhere around us." he says starting to become angry and he sits up in bed putting the picture of our daughter on the nightstand table.

"Oriole...calm down." I say leaning up as he steams and putting arms around his neck from behind as my body cover the scars on his back. "shhhhh" I say leaving a kiss on his cheek. "Lets just get ready for today. I think Ive slept long enough." i say as I get out of bed and grab a towel for a shower. "Go have some breakfast or something while i get ready okay? Do something to take your mind off of it." I kiss his cheek.

"I would really get my mind off of it if I could jump in the shower with you." he says with a smirk.

No." I say defiantly with a smile. My hands go on my hips as I look at him.

"Yes!" he yells and pulls off the blankets. "Im gonna get you!" he yells back with a smile.

"No!" I say throwing the towel at his face and trying to make a dash for it. I run and giggle. His arms go around my waist and he pull me in close.

"I got you I got you!" he yells with triumph. "Oriole Odair is victorious and for his prize he gets to bring Odair to the shower with him."

"And will gladly and willingly come." I say with a wink as I put my hands on his chest and start to kiss him.

**( Not going to write a shower part because it might be a bit over T and that would be bad. Not freaky innaporpiate, Just like having a fight with shampoo and making each others hair look crazy with the bubbles from soap. Just kinda cutesy stuff not freaky. If you want it Ill message it to people.)**

I shakeout my hair and run my fingers through it as the hairdryer does the trick. Oriole comes from behind me placing his hands flat on my belly that had started to stick out a bit. I never cared about my weight or that much about my clothes but thinking of me being big and bulky made me uncomfortable. "You know Im gonna get super big."

"I dont care." he says nuzzling his face in to my neck. "Your having my daughter and your gorgeous all the time. " he smiles "Dont worry about that part." he says with a smile, "Now are you ready?" he asks with a smile. "I tried making breakfast but ummm..."

"You burned it." I say finishing his sentence for him as I set down the hair brush.

"Yeah. Do you think you can make breakfast."

"Thats what I smelt this morning. I cant cook any meat hough cause as soon as I smell it Im gonna hurl. " I say with a cringe as I walk out of the room in a Yellow shirt.

"Awww. I wanted bacon."

"This is what you get for impregnating me. No meat...none I have to cook or smell anyway." I say as i start to lift up the trash

"No no no its fine I got it." he says taking the trash bag from me. He had been doing this for the last 3 weeks. Never letting me lift heavy things or stand to long. Always asking me if I was okay...it was endearing at first but now it's just gotten old.

"Or, I can do it. Just because Im pregnant doesnt mean I cant do anything. Besides its not that heavy."

"No no no. Doctor says you can't do anything strenuous."

"What are you talking about? Its not even that heavy...Fine I dont care go ahead and take out the trash." I say with a roll of my eyes as I turn to start up arms go around my waist from behind as he pulls me in and kisses my collar bone.

"I just dont want you and her to get hurt. Im gonna do whatever it is to keep you two as safe as possible." he smiles and takes the trash and heads out the front door. He might be one of the most annoying people in the universe but to be honest...I hope he stay's around my whole life to annoy me. I love him

**4 hours later.**

Happy Birthday Papa" I say as I hug him and hand him the box that contains a frame of the picture of Artemis.

"What is it?" he asks with a smile

"Well you have to open it to find out." I say as I sit down next to Oriole and wait for my father and mothers faces.

I look up to see Phoenix and his new girlfriend Emma that had started College with him. Phoenix was studying to work at the bakery here while Emma studied to become a pediatrician in the local hospital.

My father rips apart the paper and looks to see the picture. First confusion is all over his face as he tries to make sense of what the picture is. He then reads at the bottom that it says grandparents. He looks up at me with a smile along with my mother. "A baby?"

"A what?" my brother says somewhat shocked as he turns to look at us.

**( Im sorry Im kind of going quick with these little scenes. I just want them short and sweet...even though this next part might not be so sweet.)**

"Bye Mama. Bye Papa." I say with a sweet smile as I hug them and start to walk out of the door with Orioles jacket covering my shoulders. It always started to become cold in the fall here at District 12.

Oriole and I start to walk down the street to the car hand in hand making small chat. "I told you." I hear a familiar voice from behind us and I turn to see Cole with a gun. I lose my next breath, its like its pulled out from me.

"Hey there w-" Oriole starts to step in front of me.

"NO! Do you know how long Ive wanted that girl. How much Ive longed to call her **MY **wife! Well now you've stolen that from me. You've stolen everything Ive ever wanted away from me. If I cant have her...no one gets to have her!" he yells as he moves and points the gun at my head.

That feeling of death is something to strange to explain. Its like the world all of a sudden becomes more beautiful then its ever been before. You start to feel bad for every soul you've ever hurt or will hurt because of your death. I dont feel bad for myself exactly...I feel bad for my husband, my father,my mother, my best friend, my brother...my daughter.

My daughter? No no no. Im not dying today...Im pregnant and if I die then my child will likely die as well. Im not leaving, not yet.

"Blam!" I hear as Oriole tries to push the gun out of Cole's hand as he yells for someone. The world...its all moving so slowly. The bullet starts to make its way to my stomach. I cant move though. My body is frozen I can hear myself scream inside and then time starts to move very very fast.

The shock of the bullet going through me makes me fall to the ground on my back. Oriole yells and I hear another shot of the gun along with a drop of a body and gun. Oriole's face appears in my view as the blood pours from my wound. "Oh god no" he whispers as tears start to stream down his cheeks. "Help! Somebody get her help!" I hear him scream as my ears pound with the sound of my heartbeat.

I grasp on to Oriole's hand. "The baby." I whisper as tears stream down my cheeks. "Im so sorry...this is all my fault. I nev-"

"No no no , Arty. We're gonna get you to the hospital and their going to fix you...your going to have our daughter, be a mother, and we're gonna take care of her. I just need you to live."

"I love you" I hold on to his hand tight as the tears roll down my cheeks quicker now. My father's face comes in view along with my mother's and then things go blurry.

I wake up for small amounts of time...big bright lights and white sheets. "She's losing to much blood. The child's heartbeat...it's stopped." I hear someone say and then Im sucked in to blackness once more.

**Im sorry for hitting you right in the feels. I really apologize.**


	23. 24

**Sorry for the short chapter. I posted it quick for you guys,**

**3rd Person**

The young bride lays in bed with wires and tubes connected to her arms and wrist. Her husband sits in the chair next to her with his face in his hands as he shakes his head. "This wasn't supposed to happen." he whispers to himself.

The young women starts to open her eyes and tries to figure out what happened the night before. She looks to her side to see her husband with a black eye and a bruise on his forehead. "Arty." he says with a sad smile as he looks up. He gingerly takes her hand in his and covers it with his other free hand. "How are you feeling?" he ask taking a quick glance at her stomach and then up at her.

"I- I dont know...its hard to explain." she says looking in to his green seaweed eyes. She puts her free hand on her stomach. "Oriole...is the ba-" Oriole starts to shake his head before she can finish her question.

Artemis doesnt breathe for a while as she thinks of it. Just the small shake of his head makes her feel as if her soul is being torn out. How could something that she had never really seen or that was really here make her feel like this. Now she just felt empty and depressed. This wasnt real...she was going to be a mother in 5 months. Days before the doctor had said the baby was perfectly healthy. Nothing wrong. "No." she shakes her head as tears start to form in her eyes. "No!" she screams. "You're lying to me! No!" sobs start to rack her body horribly.

"Artemis." Oriole says taking her hand tighter. "Artemis...Im sorry. Im sorry. The doctors just told me last night. Cole. When he shot you he got her and there was nothing..." Oriole takes a deep breathe sand shakes his head. Why did death always follow them. First his father , then Marcius...almost Kai. Now his daughter. It wasn't fair , it wasn't fair Artemis and him had this happen.

Artemis shakes her head and leans over ,clutching her stomach, as horrible noises escape her throat. "T-T-This is all my fault." she says. "I killed our daughter." Artemis shakes he head and plunges her face in the pillow.

"No no!" Oriole says standing up ,pushing the chair back as he does so. "This is Cole's fault and he is never going to do these things again. " Oriole says with his body shaking. Artemis sobs in the bed uncontrollably. "Artemis this isn't your fault." He says much softer now as he starts to wrap his arms around her , manuvering through all of the wire and tubes connected to his lover.

"What did they do with her?" she ask looking up in to his face.

"We're going to have her buried by the beach...I bought the two spots next to her for us one day. We can all be together." he says moving the dark strands of hair out of Artemis' face.

"I loved her." Artemis whispers as she sobs . "I promise I did." she closes her eyes tight and holds on to her husbands black shirt.

"I know you did" he whispers "I know..."

The two hold each other in silence as Artemis cries and Orole runs his fingers through her hair...he had done his mourning last night. Now was the time to be strong for Arty.

**A week later.**

**Artemis POV**

I walk back in to our house and look around. Its still the same way we had left it before going to my father's birthday.

"Artemis, Im gonna take a shower real quick."

"Yeah go ahead." I say without much emotion as I walk in to our room and keep my eyes low. I drop the suitcase on the ground near the closet and decide just to climb in to my bed.

I still felt empty and horrible. The feelings hadn't changed since last week. I walked around like a ghost and never really say much. The only thing that makes this worse is the look that Oriole always seems to give me. That longing and love he has for me... the guilt he feels for all of this.

I pull the covers away and crawl under them. I stare longingly at the picture of my daughter on the nightstand for atleast 15 minutes before the tears hit my eyes and I sit on the edge of the bed with the picture in my hand.

All of this was Cole's fault! All of this pain and suffering Oriole felt and the death of my daughter! He wasn't alive and to be honest that was a good thing. I was never one for wrath but this was different. He took my child from me! Never to be returned again!

I put the picture on the bed and stand up. I kick the night stand and pull at my hair as I yell. Its like the whole world has been dyed red as I yell and kick things. I scream and cry finally letting out all of the pent up anger I had collected over the week. "Fuck him!" I yell "Fuck all of this!" I scream as Oriole comes out in a rush , still pulling on his shirt.

"Artemis."

"Fuck ,Cole!" I scream kicking the wall and sending a hole through it. I dont even recognize that theres pain I pick up a hairbrush as Oriole tries to stop me. I chuck it all the way across are bedroom and into the wall. "She was my daughter!" I yell as Oriole wraps his arms around me and I start to fall to my knees in defeat. " She was supposed to be my daughter" I whisper as I fall to my knees.

"Artemis shhhhhhhh." he says lifting me up in his arms as my foot bleeds. He takes me in to the bathroom and helps me take off my shirt. This wasnt in some weird way. I think he just wanted to take care of me.

I sit in the bath as the water covers my body and he pours disinfectant on my foot and wraps it up for me. I ust sit and atch him as the bubbles cover me. "Artemis...we could always have more kids. I understand that we'll nev-" he starts as he looks down.

"No" I shake my head. "No kids."

"Artemis we could always try again. We would never forget her."

"I dont want kids anymore ,Or. just dont want to see them hurt anymore. I dont want you to be hurt anymore." I shake my head.

"Fine,Arty. Im not going to force you...but when you change your mind. Tell me." he leans over and kisses my forehead leaving me in our bathroom to think to myself.


	24. Chapter 25

**Sorry if I make you cry. Please leave a review! I love them a lot and I check them everyday If you have any ideas for the story I always love when people message me as well. Thanks for reading and I hope to have the new chapter up by tomorrow. Oh and if your wondering why I put 'Panic! at the disco' in here it would be because their one of my favorite bands! **

2 months after the accident

I sit on the couch with Orioles head on my lap as I read out loud to him. The winter rain is falling hard outside so we decided to stay warm in our house, "Artemis, your humming." Oriole says with a smirk. "I haven't heard you hum in a while. You only hum when your happy."

"Today has been nice , with you. The nightmares weren't even that horrible last night." I say as I run my fingers through his bronze hair and look down at him. "I wish we had more days like this." I say with a sad smile.

"We can. I'll try to make more days like this when Im off of work." A flash of lightning starts from outside followed by thunder in a few seconds. I jump and turn to look out the window. "heh heh is little Arty scared of a few booms of thunder?" Oriole ask as he starts to tease me.

"Yes very funny now can we keep reading?" I ask. I pick up the book and turn to our page.

"Yes yes go ahead." he lays back on my lap once more and closes his eyes as I start to read the book of poems.

I flip the page to see a poem on the lost of a chid and I instantly close the book and shake my head. "Im gonna go get something to drink." I say getting up.

"What is it?" he ask leaning up to let me go. He looks at me concerned as he takes the book. "Are you okay?" he ask.I say nothing to him and simply grab a glass of water and start to sip it. "Artemis." he says trying to get my attention. He takes the book and flips to the page we were at and reads the poem. "Artemis...I get that you're sad and you're hurt but just because she's gone doesnt mean you need to be like this. We loved her and we always will! You need to keep living and stop doing this whenever you see this. You are a grown women ,Artemis." he says very annoyed.

"Just leave me alone." I say shaking my head and start to walk away.

"No ,Artemis." he says grabbing my wrist making sure not to hurt me. " We both lost her and I know that every morning its hard to believe its all real but we need to still live. I am your husband and we cant do this anymore, I wont just leave when you tell me to. We're a team. " he opens the book to where we left off. " I want you to read the poem.

"I cant." I shake my head as tears start to stream down my cheeks.

"Artemis you need to." he says handing me the book. "You helped me cope with the nightmares and you fixed me after that. Its my turn to help you."

I take a deep breath and start on the first line with a shaky breath.

_"O precious, tiny, sweet little one, You will always be to me  
So perfect, pure, and innocent, Just as you were meant to be._

We dreamed of you and of your life, And all that it would be  
We waited and longed for you to come And join our family.

We never had the chance to play, To laugh, to rock, to wiggle.  
We long to hold you, touch you now and listen to you giggle.

I'll always be your mother. He'll always be your dad.  
You will always be our child, The child that we had.

But now you're gone...but yet you're here. We'll sense you everywhere.  
You are our sorrow and our joy There's love in every tear.

Just know our love goes deep and strong. We'll forget you never -  
The child we had, but never had,  
And yet will have forever. " I look up at Oriole with tears in my eyes as he moves away a strand hair out of my face and put's his thumb on my chin.

"She would have loved you." he whispers and kisses my forehead.

"She would have loved you too." I whisper back leaning on him with his arms around me.

**1 year later**.**Artemis 23 Oriole 26. Phoenix 19.**

"My little brother is getting married." I say with a smile as hang up the phone. "He proposed to that girl, Emma." I say as I pull on my jacket and scarf.

"Yeah its great ,Art." he says as he offers me his hand. I look up in to his eyes and smile. "How about we stay home?You and me...some music and some wine?" he ask with a smile as he starts to remove my scarf.

"I thought we were going out to get groceries." I say looking over his shoulder and at the door.

"We dont need groceries right now. Lets just have our day. I've been swamped with work all week and you've been working on the bakery. Lets rest for a little bit."

"I wouldnt mind a little bit of a rest. Work has been stressful la-" before I can finish Oriole pushes his lips to mine and takes off my jacket and reveals my white button up shirt. He moves me in to our living room and reaches behind me to start the radio.

"Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as lovers can, you know  
Yeah, we're feeling so good" The radio blares. Oriole keeps his hand on my waist with the other in my hand. My other hand is on his shoulder as we sway around around the room. I giggle as he dips me back and then brings me close to him.

"Picking up things we shouldn't read  
It looks like the end of history as we know  
It's just the end of the world" we spin around the room, I hold on to him tightly.

"Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as love  
You could, you can

Into a place, where thoughts can bloom  
Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon  
And we know that it could be  
And we know that it should  
And you know that you feel it too  
'Cause it's nine in the afternoon

Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can, so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon

Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can, so you do  
We're feeling so good

Back to the street  
Down to our feet  
Losing the feeling of feeling unique  
Do you know what I mean?

Back to the place  
Where we used to say  
Man, it feels good to feel this way  
Now I know what I mean

Back to the street, back to the place  
Back to the room where it all began  
Back to the room where it all began  
'Cause it's nine in the afternoon

Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can, so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon." He pulls me in close as the song ends and the two of us breathe heavily. Our eyes scan over each others faces and then I move up quickly to kiss his lips.

"Artemis...I want to try again." he says looking down at me longingly.

"Its been a year since she died and we go to her grave almost everyday. I know you said you didn't want kids but..." he says as I pull away and shake my head.

"Ive gotten better about dealing with it. Reading the poem at night helps most nights but...Im not ready ,Or. Maybe in the future I will be."

"So are you saying you want kids? Just in the future?" he asks as a smile plays across his lips.

"Not now. Im still scared ,Or." I shake my head.

"What are you scared of ,Art. We could take care of a baby. We would do just fine as parents. Artemis you would make such a wonderful mother. Remember what we used to talk about that morning?" he says putting a hand on my shoulder as I look away and look out the window. "How you we're with your brother. Now Kai has a daughter and a son with Coral. Look their both perfectly fine and healthy. We could do the same thing ,Artemis." he says so desperately.

"What if we forget her? What if those games come back ,Or. What if they get pulled in to it? What if I'm a horrible mother and I dont take care of them..." I shake my head thinking of anything that could go wrong.

"Arty..." he says trying to get my attention. I only turn away from him and look down at my shoes. "Artemis , look at me." he follows me. "We will never forget her Artemis. We could never forget her. Even if there was a chance of those games coming back...I would fight for decades before they would ever touch one of you. Your last question is absolutely ridiculous ,Artemis." he shakes his head and stands behind me. "You are the sweetest,most confident,protective,loving person I have ever met. You not taking care of a child is not you."

I walk out of the room with a shake of my head. "Im not talking about it anymore ,Or." I slam the bedroom door behind me and fall in to bed.

"I still love you." he says walking in to the room.

I sniffle like a small child and kepp looking away from him "I love you too."

"I didn't mean to make you cry." he says moving on to he bed and his arm wraps around stomach. "I just see everyone starting to get married and have kids. I want to have that with you ,Art. Its what kep me going in the war."

"You still have nightmares though. Aren't you scared? " I gulp , trying to force the tears back down my throat. "Arent you scared it could come back?" I whisper moving my body closer to him with my face in his chest.

"Yeah. I get a little cared sometimes and my nightmares are bad but...I got to come home to you and your their when I wake up. It makes it better to know your safe." he kisses my forehead. "Besides, we need to keep living don't we?"

**1 year and a half since the accident Artemis 23 Oriole 27 Phoenix 19**

Congratulations ,Nix." I kiss his cheek and smile as he stands in his suit after the wedding. "I guess you really did try to get her since your prom." I smile up at him. He was taller than me by at least 1 foot now. Not as tall as Oriole who is 6'8 , still very tall.

"Just listened to you." he smiles. I fix the little strands of hair that always poke out on his head.

"Well how is Emma? ?" I ask as I fix his tie.

"She's great." he rubs the back of his head nervously.

"What is it?" I ask knowing that something is wrong.

"What, What ,What do you mean whats wrong? Everything's great." he smiles nervously

"Seriously...what is it?" I ask suspicious. "im your big sister and the Big Sister code clearly states that you must te-"

"Emma is pregnant." he whispers quickly.

"What?" I ask a little shocked.

"2 months. Dont tell anyone ,Artemis. If her parents know...their going to kill me. Her father will slash my throat open so we need to wait till after the wedding to tell everyone."

"Yeah, Nix. Yeah that's fine. I wont tell anyone." I say with a nod.

"Thank you." he smiles.

"Nix, come over here." Emma says with a smile. Her golden hair is in curls and she looks stunning. Nix smiles wide and runs to her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Hey there, Arty." I hear a familiar voice say. My Oriole is behind me in his suit with a smile played across his face.

"Hey there, stranger." I say as he pulls me to the dance floor and wraps his arms around my waist. "What have you been up to?" I ask with a smile. "Talking to my father about how successful you are?" I ask with a smirk. Oriole normally did that sorta thing. Always talking to my father about the fishing boats and how it was grueling work but it brought in money.

I hated Orioles job so much. They went on horrible stormy nights to catch crabs or fish and sometimes if a big catch was coming then Oriole could be gone for days at a time. It gave us money though and quite a bit of it. Oriole came home late from work and we only had our weekends and friday nights. I was busy to of course with starting the bakery that was nearly complete. Orioles job was funding the business and once the bakery was started he was going to quit the fishing and work with me at the bakery.

"Actually I was talking to him about kids"

"Oh I see." I say with a nod of the head. " and what did he say." I roll my eyes.

"He said your mother was absolutely scared to have you. He had to convince her for years and then when she finally had you she couldn't have been happier."

"Or, can we not talk about this right now?" I look away , my arms still around his neck.

"Fine." he nods with a sad look in his eyes.


	25. Chapter 26

**I decided to write a short little quick story for you all real quick because I love you. Here you go. I hope this makes you all happy and bubbly inside.**

**1 year and 8 months since the accident**

" Uncle Or! Uncle Or!" The little boy shouts as Oriole runs around on the beach of district 15. Kai's son , Marcius , laughs when Oriole hoist the young boy on his shoulders and starts running. "Rahhhhhhh!" Marcius yells loudly.

I smile to myself and shake my head. "Coffee?" Coral asks as she walks up to me on the porch with 2 cups of coffee.

"Sure" I say with a smile as I take it "thank you."

"No problem." she says as we watch Oriole and Kai play with the toddling , blonde hair boy.

"He's very cute." I say with a smile as I turn to Coral.

"Thank you." she blushes. " He's a handful but he's worth it." she nods. We pause to watch the three laugh on the sand. "how are you and Oriole?" she asks trying to start up a conversation.

"We're great...Im almost done with the bakery in four and well things are pretty much the same as they have been. Work, paying off the house. Just the regular things I guess" I nod.

" Good for you two. Sure can be hard. Oriole say's you two have been talking about kids." she says with a bright smile.

"Oh..." I look down and shaking my head. "I dont know. Im sure he's ready. The thought of having kids is just a bit scary thats all."

"Yeah it is and after what you've been through." she puts a hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me. " I would understand why you're scared. Im very sorry for your loss... I could never even imagine."

"Its fine. She's not forgotten." I say with a sad smile and nod.

"I lost my young brother in the war and my mother cried for a week straight. Its a horrible feeling. I could never imagine losing my Marcius or River. You're stronger then people would imagine." she says with her hand still on my shoulder.

"Thank you." I say with a nod and smile. I start to hear a cry from inside.

"Excuse me really quick. I thought she finally got to sleep." She goes inside and my attention goes back to Oriole with Marcius. The two of run around as Oriole pretends to fight the little boy with a wooden sword. The little boy hits Oriole in the leg with the sword and Oriole clutches at his heart and falls on to the ground. I giggle to myself from the porch as i watch the two. Oriole would really make a wonderful father.

**...**

I sit on the floor next to Oriole. The two of us play with Marcius. We build a tower of blocks together and the Marcius knocks it down with a giggle. "Rawr!" he yells and then swipes down the tower. "Monster" he stomps his feet and runs around the living room. He trips over a block and falls to the ground with a thud.

I gasp and rush to see if he's okay , Kai and Coral seem to think its normal though. Kai goes on taking care of his daughter as Coral is starting to make dinner. "Are you okay , Marcius?" I ask as he gets up.

"Im okay." he nods. "I a big boy. I tough." he tries to flex his little muscles. "My knee hurts though." he frowns and rubs it. "Arty could you kiss it?" he asks with a frown.

I look at Oriole as he smiles "Kisses fix it. Dont they , Marcius?" he asks. Marcius only nods and smiles at me.

"okay." I say with a smile. I kiss my fingers and place them on his knee. He giggles and goes back to running around. " Mama! Mama! Im thirsty. Can I have sippy cup, Mama?" he asks.

"What do you say?" she asks

"Please ,Mama?" he says with a smile.

"Very good , Mar. " she kisses his forehead and hands the boy a sippy cup full of apple juice.

Oriole looks at me with a smile. Oriole and Marcius play until dinner and even till bed time after that. Maybe kids wouldnt be such a bad idea I think to myself.

**a week later**

Its at least 11 at night. It must have been a rough night at the docks if he's not home until now. I really hope he comes home soon when my mind is still up for the idea.

Ive been thinking about it all day long.

Its really not a horrible idea. He wants children so badly and Marcius loved him so much. Oriole would be a great father. Im ready to be a mother. I know that I'll never forget my daughter but it's time for us to live. Its time to bring another life in o the world. A little piece of my best friend and me in to one human being. What could be better.

Danger's are still real but they always will be and I rather live to the fullest then be scared my whole life. I sit at the kitchen with the picture frame of our daughter as I eat my dinner.

"I miss you ,Prim." I say to the photo. "Even though I want to have kids doesnt mean I dont love you anymore. Your father and I think of you everyday and we will never forget you. Im sorry I let that happen to you. I just pray..." I pause and take a gulp. "that your safe with my aunty Primrose and your grandpa Finnick. " I sigh and put my face in my arms as tears start to stream down my cheeks. She would have been at least 2 by now. The same age as Marcius. I hear the front door open and close. I stand up and see Oriole in the living room looking exhausted. He drops his bag next to the door and takes off his jacket and then falls on to the couch with a big sigh.

"Or?" I say as I walk in.

"Oh your still up?" he asks seeing me.

"How was work?" I ask picking up his bag and placing it on the hook.

"Exhausting but Im home now , you're here, and its the weekend. Its looking up." he pulls me in close and examines my face. He see's my tears and wipes them away. "Are you okay? Whats wrong?"

"Oriole...I think I want to have a baby.:

"You want a baby?" he asks with a big smile.

"Ye-" before I can finish my sentence Oriole presses his lips to mine and starts to kiss me. "I thought you said you were exhausted? " I ask with a small smirk in between kisses.

"Not anymore." he says as he smirks and starts to unbutton my top. " We're gonna start trying right now." He's picking me up in his arms.

"Oriole, I have even stopped taking the birth control pills. "

"I dont care. Just don't take them anymore. We can practice." he winks and smirks and then runs with me in his arms to the bedroom.


	26. Chapter 27

**7 months of trying.**

I sit at my desk at the bakery and rub my forehead, Just this last little pit of reading and signatures and then we're finally done. Thats when I hear the front door open.

It was late, at least 11:00 pm. It couldnt be the contractors for the building or food inspection , definately not this late. I grab my bow that I kept behind my desk for safety. I load the bow with an arrow and point it at the ground. The sheath lays over my shoulder. "Hello?" I keep walking around with the arrow pointed to the ground. "Who's there?" I ask.

Thats when I see the fridge light and hear a rustle. I lift my bow and my bottom lip from nervousness. I turn with my bow ready to see Oriole snacking on some treats with headphones in. He see's me with the bow and jumps back dropping the cookie. "Oriole!" I yell angrily.

"Hey drop the bow." he says putting his hands up.

"Why are you here?" I aks putting the arrow back in its sheathe and putting the bow to my side.

"Well...heh heh. I wanted to get some cookies or something.

"Or, its 11;00 pm. I was going to be home in 30 minutes. You have called me even to ask if I could bring you home some. Look now you ate the cookies I had set up for the food inspector. He comes tomorrow morning!" I yell. "Now I have to bake some more!"

"Oh come on its just baking cookies. I'll help you even."

"No cause the last time we tried making cookies together. They got all burnt and they tasted wrong. I dont want your help. Just go home! You ruin everything!" I yell.

"Hey you dont need to yell at me! Im trying to help you out. I just wanted to get some cake or something." he yells.

"Just go." I say somewhat quietly shaking my head and picking up the crumbs of the cookies that Or dropped.

"Hey, let me help you." he says gently, kneeling down beside me and sweeping the crumbs in his hands. We sit there fixing the crumbs and sweeping up.

"I didnt mean it when I said that you ruin everything. Im sorry" I whisper shaking my head

"Im sorry too." he says pulling me in close and kissing my brown curls.

"I love you." I whisper to his chest.

"I love you too." he kisses my forehead now. " How about this? I'll help you move in some of the new equipment in while you make the cookies. I'll be working here soon doing that anyway." he smiles down at me. His hair is cut short , my work since he didnt want to go out and get it cut. It was short and didn't cover his face or ears anymore. He had his little shadow growing that went from his side burns and then meeting at his chin. It was very handsome and made him look mature.

"Thank you." I say putting a hand on his cheek and then starting to make the mix for the batch. "3 eggs." I mutter to myself. "A cup of butter." I mutter once more as I take out the recipes of the big fridge.

As I start mixing the cookies I hear Oriole in the back moving in equipment. "How is it going back there?" I ask.

"Great!" he yells somewhat exasperated. I set the dough on the sheets and stick it in the oven before heading to see Oriole.

"Are you sure?" I ask somewhat concerned.

"Yeah , yeah Im good." I hear him say and I walk in. He has all of the new stuff in our storage unit.

"Oh ,wow!" I say with a smile "You got it all in here?" my eyes go wide. "Some of that stuff was really heavy."

"Yeah tell me about it." he leans over sweating holding on to his knees. "Can I get some water?" he asks looking up at me with his face all red.

"Oh yeah. Come here." I say taking his arm and helping him in to the kitchen. I sit him on the bench. "Let me get you some water. You can even have a cookie." I kiss his cheek before running off to get him a water bottle and his favorite sugar cookie. I come back and find him sprawled on the bench with his eyes closed and mouth open. "Or, Olly, wake up." I whisper.

"Oh." he looks around to see where he is.

"Here have some water." I hand him the water. "I brought your favorite." I hand him the cookie and he smiles.

He takes a long sip and then a bite of the cookie. I sit next to him and lean my head back on the bench. "You tired too?" he ask taking another bite from the cookie.

"Nah, Im okay." I lie.

"Liar." he says bumping my shoulder gently."Come on lets get home."

" yeah" I say with a nod as I get up.

"Ill get the oven you get in the car. " he says kissing a brown curl.

We drive home and are too tired to do anything. We just fall on the bed. I curl up on his chest with my hair sprawled on his shoulder. A perfect way to fall asleep.

**9 months of trying.**

I sit on the bed with my face in my hands shaking my head and crying, " Im not supposed to be a mother." I shake my head and fall on to the bed as I sob.

"Artemis?" I hear Oriole say as he knocks on the door and walks in. "Artemis what is it?' he ask moving on to the bed with me.

" Im not pregnant again." I shake my head as the tears escape my eyes. "This is God punishing me isnt it? I was scared when I was pregnant with her and then God knew I could never be good mother. This is my punishment for complaining and for being scared. "

"No ,Arty. God could never punish you for something like that. Never." he kisses the back of my head.

"Im so sorry , Or. Im sorry I cant give you someone." I say sobbing. "Im so sorry."

"No ,no , no, Arty. This isn't you fault. "

"It is my fault." a sob leaves my throat. "I should be able to give you a fishing buddy, or someone to teach how to surf , how to love , how to know what right an dwrong. I should be able to give you a baby but I cant and Im sorry. Im sorry." I start to sob on the bed and pull the pillow close ,clutching it to myself.

Oriole turns on some music that's up beat and happy then takes my hand. "What are you doing?" I sniffle looking up at him as he smiles and helps me up on my feet.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!

I don't like walking around this old and empty house.  
So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear

The stairs creak as I sleep,  
it's keeping me awake  
It's the house telling you to close your eyes" Oriole hums along and twirls me around in our bedroom.

"This is my favorite song" I whisper in his chest as we sway around.

"I know it is ." he smiles

"Some days I can't even dress myself." I sing softly.

"It's killing me to see you this way." he tries to sing back.

"There's an old voice in my head  
that's holding me back" I sing looking up at him. He puts his hand on my cheek and I lay my hand over it keep it there.

"Well tell her that I miss our little talks." he smiles and kisses me. "You feel better now?" he asks with a smile.

"Thank you." I smile as we stay close and twirl around.

"What shall we do for the rest of the day?" he asks.

"I just want to stay at home and look through old pictures. I was supposed to organize them all and I kinda have something planned for our anniversary. I wanted to make you something."

"Well your not supposed to tell me." he smirks. "That defeats the 'surprise'." he nods his head pretending that Im an idiot.

"Ha ha ha yes SeaweedBrain, it does. Good job." I smile and pat his cheek.

**...**

I look through the pictures with Oriole. " look it's that Toga Party." I start laughing as I hand him the picture of us in the white sheets with blue and green all over them Blue and Green were the colors of the college from out here. The two of us had been invited to a Frat party.

"Hahaha yeah that was a trip. You know I think we"

"shhhhhh." I smack his shoulder .

"What?! What did I do?" he asks with a chuckle. " It's true. You we're so drunk ,Artemis. "

"Yeah that's what happens when I drink. I go all over you and that probably why three months after that I was pregnant." I smile. "Why are these pictures even in here?" I ask seeing a picture where my hair is all messed up and Im pressed against Oriole "This is why I dont drink anymore."

"That night was so much fun. You werent that horrible drunk. You were just a little slower than usual. Now come have a beer with me." he says pulling me and kissing my neck.

"Fine , fine. Im at home anyway how much damage can I do?" I ask rolling my eyes. Oriole grabs me a beer and I take a good long sip while he looks at me. "What?" I ask somewhat self consciously.

"That was a really long sip." he smiles.

"Whatever." I smile and finish it off. "mmmmmm." I lean back on the couch.

"Another?" he ask.

"Yes please."

**That morning.**

I run in to the bathroom and lean over as I start to retch. I never should have drinked last night. I dont even know what happened. Well I have a guess... I mean I didnt have any clothes on, this morning.

The acid pours out of me and tears start to stream down my cheeks. "Art?" Oriole comes over behind me and holds up my hair and looks away as I start to retch again. "The alcohol?" he ask

"yeah." I whimper. I start to lean back breathing heavily. "I dont want to drink anymore." I shake my head.

"Im sorry , Art. Come on lets get you in bed." he picks me up and moves me to our bed laying the nice cool covers over me. "Im gonna get you some water.' he kisses my forehead and walks out the bedroom door.

The thing I didnt know was last night...it worked. I was pregnant.

**A year of trying**

I make my way to the bakery, one of Orioles jackets draped across my shoulders. It was early in the morning and I had to open up the bakery. It had only been around for a couple of months but it had been doing great. I had been hiring people to help me with the baking and I always had Oriole to help me pick up the heavy things.

Oriole of course always came with me early in the morning to help me set up. It was a nice way to start our mornings and now we never came home super late in the night.

The only thing that wasnt that great was I felt horrible today. I was pale and I felt like I was going to puke. Oriole cooked bacon this morning and I really thought I was going to hurl all over the place.

I walk in to the bakery and set the keys on the hook. "Are you feeling alright?" Oriole asks somewhat worried.

"Yeah, yeah. Im fine. " I close my eyes and sit at one of the little chairs we have for customers.

"Artemis , you almost puked when I made bacon this morning and I remember when you wer-"

"I dont know , Or. I dont know." I shake my head. " I could be but I"

"Dont want to get my hopes up?" he ask with a sad smile.

"I just would want to make sure before I told you. Okay?" I say getting up.

"Yeah I get it. Its fine." he smiles and kisses my forehead. "I think you should go home though."

"No Im fine. I'll be fine."

"If that's what you want." he nods and goes in the back to grab the bread dough.

I start setting up the cash registers when Lilly walks in. I had hired her to help me with the bakery. " Hey Lilly." I say looking down at the money.

"Hey." she smiles and comes to my side. "You feeling okay?" she asks

"Yeah I'm fine." I say with a nod and a gulp.

"Okay." she shrugs.

I think I get to about 10:00am before I absolutely have to leave. I walk to Oriole my face pale and my stomach rumbling horribly. "Oriole I " I gulp trying to hold myself from puking."I need to go home."

"Yeah , come on lets go. " he puts an arm around me trying to guide me out the front door. "Lilly I'll be back. Im dropping off Art at home." he says as he starts to take me off to the helps me as I start to feel like I can't hold it in anymore. "Probably not the best time to tell you ' I told you so'."

"Shut. Up." I mutter as I lean on the passenger door and squeeze my eyes shut.

We're just driving up the dirt path to our house when I think I cant hold it any longer. "Come on Art we're almost the-"

Too late. I lean out of the window not able to hold it in any longer.

**...**

After that horrible episode I lay in bed as horrible sets a water next to my bed and some toast. "Here you go." he kisses my forehead. "If you need something just call the bakery and I'll be here in a second."

"Oriole." I say holding his hand and looking up at him. "Im sorry for puking on your car." I smirk.

"Yeah well you're sick so I cant blame you. Get some sleep." he smiles and kisses my knuckles. I hear the shut and lock of the front door. I reach under the bed to grab a little test. I had bought it when I had noticed my period was late. Well now was the time to really find out if it was true.

**...**

I hear the little beep and I take a deep breath. What if I wasn't? What if I was just going to disappoint myself again.

I finally get the courage. I take the test and look to see a little plus. I was pregnant!

I sit looking at the test in awe with a huge smile. "heh heh heh." I giggle as tears stream down my cheeks. I was going to have a baby , finally.

I lay in bed dreaming of all the moments oriole and I would have with this new baby. Our baby.

Thats when I hear the front door open and I sit up in bed. "Arty?" I hear Oriole call. "Artemis?" he walks in and see's me sitting up in bed. "Hey, whats wrong." He must notice the tears on my cheeks. "Is everything okay , Art." He sits on the edge of my bed and takes one of my hands.

I smile wide and take his hand , placing his knuckles on my lips. He looks so concerned I feel bad for him. "Or." I smile and shake my head. "Or, Im pregnant."

**This might be the cheesiest one Ive wrote, Im really sorry it sucked. Bleh!**


	27. Authors note

**Okay guys Im sorry but I think Im gong to be finishing this eerie up soon. First because I want this to end sweetly and not drag on and on so its not any fun to write or read.**

**I might be having 2 or 3 mor chapters in the series and If you want I can post alternate ending and diffrent story lines that I had come up with that I didnt think would work so well. **

**Second because Im busy with school and trying to write my own book soon. A dream of mine. **

**Anyway I'll be posting the chapters up soon. Love you guys and I appreciate all of your support and reviews it makes me glad to read them every day**

-Love Ilovefinnick 3 3


	28. Chapter 28

**4 months pregnant. Im going to say that their 24 and 27. Pretty much 20 years from the very first chapter. Im sad to say it but Im going to be ending this series soon. I want it end sweetly and I dont want it to drag on and on and on and on. Im going to have this chapter be the pregnancy and birth. Next will be the baby until he's four. I might ****have 3 chapters after. Probably about 5 chapters after that. I can always have a fluff series with ideas from you guy or I might write an alternate ending. :) Love you guys!**

Oriole and I sit on the porch of our house on the little bench. I lay back on him as his arms wrap around my body and rest on my stomach that had started to grow a little bit. "Remember when you were 4 and I was 7. We used to sit on the porch of my house and then I would sit here and read things to you?" Oriole asks with a smile.

"Yeah...its actually one of my earliest memories with you." I lay even more on his back now as I put down the book we were reading. The wind blows the sea grass making the beach seem very busy and hectic when actually it was one of the most peaceful places I had been too.

"I told you that I had a feeling we were going to be friends for a very long time." he smiles and runs his burnt ,strong but gentle hands through my hair.

"You were very right." I smile and close my eyes.

"I love you ,Arty." he says making little circles on my stomach.

"I love you too." I whisper as I start to fall asleep enveloped in his warmth.

**5 months pregnant.**

My father is on the beach with my mother. The two of them laying next to one another holding on to each other.

I had never seen people more in love then my parents , their relationship is always how I wanted mine to be with Oriole. What it was now. They kept each other sane, they held each other when the nightmares hit, they helped each other , they were a team. When your a kid you always think that your parents are soul mates...I was right about that and my kids would be just as right.

"What you doing, Art?" Oriole ask moving next to me to stand on our porch and see my parents. "Oh, come on inside I have something to show to you." he smiles taking my hand and pulling me up the stairs.

"What is it?" I ask with a smile.

"You're going to love it. " he smiles wide and stops at the top of the stairs. "Okay now close your eyes." I shut them tight. "Closed?"

"Yes."

"Okay well keep em closed. His hand covers my eyes just in case. "No peeking." he open the door taking me in to the baby's nursery. "Okayyyy now open your eyes" he uncovers his hand and I open my eyes to see the nursery painted like the beach. The crib is up along with the rocking chair.

"It's amazing." I smile wide. I run my fingers over the edge of the crib and look out the window to see the beach.

"Your dad did the painting. I put together the crib he wanted to help me with it. The rocking chair we brought that in when you were with your mother. Didn't want you to see it."

"Its beautiful ,Or. He's going to love it." I say putting a hand on my stomach that was obnoxiously round now.

"Im glad." he pulls me in close and rest a hand on my stomach.

**5 and a half months**

We had left Four in a hurry when we heard about Haymitch. It seems like all of the alcohol in his system had finally been to much and caught up to him.

I rush in to the hospital as fast as I can to see my brother with the 1 year old. "Is he okay?" I ask worried "Is he alright."

"He doesnt have much time Art. He's 70 years old, the doctors are amazed he ever made it to that with his liver.

"I can go up to see him right?' I ask as Oriole comes from behind me.

"Yeah both of you can go up."

Oriole and I go up to the room and I walk in to see my parents on both side of Haymitch's bed. "Papa Haymitch?" I say quietly. I walk in to see him on the bed. His grey hair somewhat long and his stubble un shaved. Tears start to roll down my cheeks as I shake my head.

"Mockingjay." he says using my nickname. I sit next to him taking his hand "I don't think Ive ever seen you cry , not since you were a baby." he smiles "You would have lasted those games your tough like your mother. This was one of his biggest compliments for anyone.

"Thank you Papa Mitch." I smile wiping away my tears " I wish you didnt have to leave." I say starting to cry.

"Im sorry. I dont want you doing anything stupid now , girl. When I'm gone .Dont name that baby after me. Name it after a hero."

"You are a hero." I say with a nod. "You're a hero , Papa Mitch."

"Dont play that game girl, I know what I am." he coughs as blood splatters on the napkin. " Im old enough to know."

"If it's what you want" I whimper with a nod. Then the nurse looks at me and nods. I turn to see a norse holding a tray with berries on it.

"if you would like to say your final goodbyes." she nods.

I turn to look at my grandfather. "Nightlock?" I ask worried "T-thats no-"

"Its the only way he can die without pain ,Art." Oriole says behind me.

"No, no, no." I shake my head as the tears are streaming down my cheeks now.

"No dont cry little mocking jay. Dont cry."

"Yes Papa Mitch." I nod. I hold his hand tighter in mine now. "I love you." I whimper.

"I love you too." he smiles and nods.

They serve him the Nightlock as I hold on to his hand tightly. I watch as his life slowly slips away A smile is left on his face and his eyes are wide open as he starts to form the word "Maysilee". I shake my head and cry putting my hands in my face. "No no no no" I say. Orioles arms wrap around me and I cry in his chest. Then my mothers as I cry in to her shoulder. My mother cries softly but she doesnt bawl like me...I was fearless like her but death always smacked me in the face unlike her. My mother had see so much death that even though it was sad and horrible it still never hit her the same way.

My father didnt cry my father just hugged me and stroked my hair like he used to when I was a child.

I takes me awhile to stop crying. First from the loss of my only grandfater, and second from the hormones.

To be honest even though Haymitch never knew he was a hero he truly was and my son will be named after him. A great man who saved my parents and countless of other children

Haymitch Abernathy, a hero.

**7 months pregnant.**

I look at my naked self in the mirror. My tan skin steches over the giant swelling of my stomach. Im fat, Im horribly and utterly fat.

Ive never been very big and Ive never had curves of a girly figure. Even though sometimes I wish I did. This was different though , now I was giant.

"Artemis?" I hear Oriole knock on the door "Are you okay are you sick again?" he asks as he starts to open the bathroom door.

"No! Dont come in Im naked !" I yell

"Im your husband , that doesnt matter." he smiles and opens the door and see's me looking at myself in the mirror. "What are you doing?"

"Im fat." I say with a frown.

"You're not fat. You're pregnant , Arty. You're growing a baby!" he smiles and puts his hands on my hips as he stands behind me and looks at us in the mirror.

"I am fat and Im only going to get bigger." I say stubbornly.

"Artemis you're beautiful and I love you. I'll love you even when your giant. I'll love you when you cant bend over or see your own feet."

"I-Im sorry its just I always hungry and then when I eat I feel nauseous. I cant move around the house without bumping in to something, Im always hot, I get heartburn and my hips are always sore. Then I I" I start to cry.

"You get emotional." he says trying to sympathize with me. "I havent seen you cry so much since Haymitch died." he says rubbing the small of my back gently.

"You must think Im insane." I shake my head and tears stream down my cheeks.

"No I dont think your insane." he says shaking his head as I walk out in to our bedroom with a towel around me. He follows me and turns me around "I think your wonderful;,"

"You do?" I ask as I sniffle.

"Yes, I think you're the most amazing woman Ive ever met. I wouldn't trade you for anyone else." he smiles and puts a hand on my cheek.

"Thank you." I smile looking up in to his eyes as he looks down in to my glossy wet blue eyes.

"You deserve it." he smiles and kisses my lips.

**8 months. 24 and 28**

I lay in the nice warm covers of the bed as the window blows in nice cold rain air.

My hips hurt along with my back and my ankles had begun to swell so horribly that I couldnt even walk. Worst of all...Finnick , that was name we had chosen for the baby, had been moving around all day long and kicking my stomach. It had been nice when he first moved but now he was starting to run out of room and whenever he did it showed on my skin. A odd sight to see.

I had forced Oriole to go to work today and Annie came to take care of me which I felt bad for. Annie pokes her head in the bedroom "How are you feeling, Artemis?" she asks sitting on the edge of my bed. "Just my back." I say with a lie.

"Do you need me to get you some water or food, sometimes when Pearl put ice packs my ankles it would help."

"Im okay , Annie." I say with a weak smile "Thank you though...I really appreciate you helping me today." I smile and shut my eyes slightly as I feel a slight contraction surge through me.

"Im glad to do it. The way you and Oriole have been working to get ready for this baby...you deserve some rest and help." she smiles

"I st-" I wince and take a deep breath. Finn was moving around so much and had just moved over to rest uncomfortably on my stomach

"Are you okay?" Annie ask worried

"Yeah yeah he's just moving a-" I suck in a quick breath as a spike of pain goes through my back.

"Should I call the doctor?" she says reaching for the phone. "I can call Oriole."

"N-no no no its fine." I say with a nod trying to find a better way to lay down. "No Oriole is busy with work I dont want to bother him. He's going to miss next week for baby watch . The doctor say's the b-" i whimper again as I feel the sharp pain again.

"I really should call Oriole. He told me to call if you this was happening."

"No,Annie...Im fine." I nod and try to put of a brave face.

"He said you wouldnt want me to call." she smiles and dials the number of the bakery as I wince in pain on the bed. "I need to see Oriole, Oriole Odair. This is his mother. Yes." she nods as the tears start to stream down my cheeks. The pain shoots through me once more and I hold on to my giant belly trying to make it stop. "Oriole, its mom. Artemis needs to talk to you real quick." Annie hands me the phone and I press it to my ear.

"Hey baby how is everything going?" he asks really worried as I hear everyone talking in the background and the sound of the bakery.

"Hi,Olly. Ever-" I whimper in pain and shake my head as I bite my bottom lip. "Everything's fine"

"Is Finn coming?" he asks over the phone.

"I d-dont know. I dont want you coming home though I want you to stay at work okay? Its just a few contractions...everything is going to be just fine. You've missed to many days and they need someone at the bakery."

"I can always put Lilly in charge ,babe. If he's coming I'll be over as fast as I can and we'll get you to the hospital."

"Put Lilly on the phone." I say as I take big breaths.

"Hey, big sister." I hear lilly say over the phone. " I can look after the bakery for you two over the next few days. You helped me when I had my baby so its time for me to help you."

"Thank you Lilly." I smile slightly.

"No problem. Good luck." then I hear the phone rumble around

"I need you to tell me the truth though ,Art. Is the baby coming or not?" Oriole says

"I think so." I whimper as another contraction hits me hard and I grip on to the phone.

"Remember what you read? I'll be home in a little bit okay,? Im going to call you from my cellphone and Im going to get you to the hospital." he says's as I hear him start to rush. "I love you Art, Im going to be there as fast as I can."

"I love you too." I whimper back to him as I hand the phone over to Annie and try to lean up in the bed. Annie starts asking me questions of how fast the contractions are coming, how long they are, who she needs to call to tell whats happening.

"My parents...their number is on the phone speed dial. Call them and then my brother." I say as I start to get up from the bed and grab the bag Oriole and I packed for the hospital. Annie helps me down the stairs and to the front room as we wait for Oriole to come. "H-he didnt bring the car today." I say just starting to realize. "He walked to work..."

"Artemis I think we should get you in the car."

"Yeah okay." I say with a nod and I try to not think about the pain as I waddle to the door. Before I can though my water breaks and my eyes go wide...oh no.

"We really need to get you in the car." Annie says helping me out the door. Thats when I see Oriole on a bike coming down the road with sweat pouring down his face.

"O-Or?" I ask worried about him.

"I-Im here Artemis." he gulps. "L-lets go." he smiles helping me in the passenger seat. "Are you alright?" he ask still out of breath. "Is the baby okay? "

"We're fine" I say with a nod. "He just doesnt want to be here anymore." I say with a shake of my head.

Oriole takes my hand as he drives his mother helps me as we drive to the hospital.  
**  
**...

I lay in the bed not ready to push yet. My mother is right next to me with my hand in both of her's. Another contraction hits me and I wince "It hurts." I whisper out to her.

"It will be worth it." she says stroking my hair and moving it out of my face. I have a feeling that she meant more than only the pain I felt right now.

"We're you scared ?" I ask like a little child.

"Yes...Youve heard the stories of all the days. I didnt want any of that to happen to you or Nix. I was deathl afraid that I wasnt going to be a good mother to you or that the world would go back to what it once was and you would be taken from me forever. I was scared because I loved you to much and I didnt want the world to ever hurt you." she keeps stroking my hair. "When I heard you crying though and I held you I was still scared but I was to happy to really fear it all. It will be worth it. You're going to hold him and you're going to feel much better. I promise you." she kisses my forehead. "You're my favorite thing ,Arty." she whispers. "My very favorite thing."

"I love you Mama" I whisper.

...

Okay Artemis , you're ready to push." I hear the doctor say as I hold on to Oriole's hand tightly.

I look up at Oriole and I feel the pain of the next contraction "Im going to smack you." I say to him as I push. " I hate you I hate you I hate you." His face is very pale and he just looks at me trying to comfort me.

"I love you,Arty. Just a little bit longer." he whispers to me as I have to push again.

With a good mighty push I hear him cry and I lean back on the pillow with sweat soaking my hair and and running down my face now. I hear his sharp little cry as he curse at the world for taking him from his warm secluded home.

Oriole is smiling and kissing my forehead and cheeks as he laughs and tell's me Im beautiful and perfect. "I love you Arty. I love you so much" he says holding my weak hand.

"Is he okay? Is he healthy?" I ask with a smile as they clear his lungs and clean him off wrapping the baby boy in a blanket.

"He's perfectly healthy. Sure is a big boy, 9.7 pounds." Thats when they hand me Finnick. His face his read as he yells and screams.

I smile as tears run down my face. He even has a hat on with his name that we had decided to get. "Hi Finn." I say with a smile down at my baby boy. I look up Oriole who is looking down at us with the biggest smile Ive seen on his face since our wedding. I dont think Ive ever seen him this happy before.

I put my finger in his hand as the small little fingers wrap around it. "Im so happy to meet you." I say with a smile. He starts to cry less but still whimpers. "Im Mama." I say talking to him. "and that's your daddy." I say as I hold him in my arms. "We love you so much." I smile. Oriole and I just stay where we are for a few minutes as I hold him. "Would you like to hold him Or?" I ask looking up at my beaming husband.

"Yeah, yeah I would love to." he smiles as I carefully hand him Finnick Haymitch Odair.

Oriole holds him in arms as he smiles and looks down at his son. "Hey there , buddy." he smiles wiping a tear from his eye real quick. "Your gonna be my new buddy arent you?" he says . I sit there and smile watching my two boys. My boys.


	29. Chapter 29

1** month old**

I start to hear the soft subtle cry of Finnick in his crib. "ehhhhh." Oriole whines in his bed "Ididitlasttimeitsyourturn." I hear him mumble as he tries to sleep.

I pull off my covers and smack Oriole on the rear as I get up. "No." I hear him mumble.

I walk in to my son's room and slip him in to my arms. His bright green eyes are shut. The blonde hair on the top of his head is like baby chicken feather sticking out everywhere. "Hey little otter." I smile as he stops crying and looks around with hit eyes open wide. He looks at me and the ends of his little mouth tilt up in a smile. "You like to smile?" I smile back at him "You need to let Mama and daddy sleep." I say bouncing slightly to get him to sleep again. "You just dont like to be lonely though , do ya?" I kiss his forehead and take him in to Oriole and I's bed.

"Oriole?" I whisper to him "Oriole. Im bring Finn in the bed."

"mmhm...okay." he says with a little nod as his eyes stay closed. I set Finn on the little pillow with sides that would prevent Oriole or I from rolling on him or him rolling out of it. He just looks around with wide eyes.

I move in close to his pillow so that his little head rest on my chest and he can hear my heartbeat. It always seemed to calm him down. It was a trick I had learned from the doctor, I guess it reminded them of their original home.

I start to hum to him slightly as Oriole begins to wake up to watch. I rub his little tummy as his eyes start to flutter

"For you I'd wait till Kingdom come." I whisper as Oriole smiles watching us. " Until my day's, my day is done. Say you'll come and set me free, just say you'll wait...you'll wait for me." I sing the calm little song to him and hit eyes close shut. I smile and kiss his forehead as Oriole looks at me and smiles.

"I think I might be the luckiest man in the universe." he say moving in close to kiss my forehead.

**4 months old.**

Finn gurgles in his high chair as he shakes his toy up and down. He giggles as he looks at the fishy toy in his hands.

"What are you doing kiddo?" Oriole picks up Finn from the chair and holds him as I make dinner.

Finn's eyes look up at Oriole as he giggles and smiles. "You wanna show Mama your new trick?" he ask with a smile poking at Finn's belly.

"He's not a dog, Or." I say as I lay spoon down next to the bowl I was stirring

"Fine, lets show mama what you learned." Oriole sets Finn on the carpet on his back. Or then sets Finn's fishy to above his head. " Now go."

"What are you doing to our child?" I ask with a laugh as I start to try and pick him up.

"No no just watch." he says stopping me as he watches our son with fascination. Finn starts to flip over on to his belly. He whines as he just start to flip and then lands on his belly with a smile as he pulls at his toy. "Thats my boy." Oriole says with a smile and picking up Finn.

**1 year.**

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you , happy birthday, dear Finnick. Happy birthday to you." everyone sings as I place Finns little cake in front of him and kiss his little forehead . He looks around at everyone in awe. Oriole and I blow out the candle for Finn since he cant do it.

"Okay,kid. Take a shot at it." Oriole says with a smile as takes the candle out of the cake.

Finn looks around unsure and I have to show him that he should eat the cake. Finn plunges his hands in to the cake and start to eat it , smearing it all over his face. I watch with Emma and we laugh as she looks after Prim who is now 3 years old. "C'mere Prim." I say with a smile as I pick her up. She giggles and watches Finn eat his cake as he gets it all over him self.

"He's silly, he has cake all over his face." Prim giggles in to her hands. "Aunt Arty! Aunt Arty! Guess what I learned ? Guess what I learned?" she asks very excited.

"What did you learn?" I say with a smile.

"I learning my ABC's Mama taught them to me."

"Thats wonderful! Maybe when Finn gets older you can teach him, Im bet your new brother or sister would love to learn to."

"Yeah I can teach them too!" she says with a smile. I let her down as she goes over to Finn and laughs as he eats.

He picks up a piece and holds it to her mouth."No thank you ,Finny." she says shaking her head.

"We should get this little boy in a bath." I say leaning over to Oriole Bath was one word that Finn knew very well and loved. He always loved the water and whenever we went out to the beach in our backyard he would smile and wobble around the sand with Oriole.

"Ba? Ba?!" he says excited "Ba?!"

"Just like his father." I say with a smile."

**3 years old.**

Finn holds Oriole and I hands as we swing him in-between us. "Again again!' he yells with a laugh.

"What do you say ?" I ask before I swing him again.

"Please Mama?" he smiles looking up at me with his big blue eyes.

"Good boy." I smile and lean down to kiss his forehead. We swing him up and down all the way home until my arms feel like jelly.

We give the messy little 3 year old a bath which he thoroughly enjoys as he plays with all his bath toys. "Shark shark!" he yells as he holds his little shark figurine and send it under the water to the boat. "Ahhhhh" he throws the little boat in the air and it splashes back in to the tub while he laughs.

"Mama, you see that?" he ask with a big smile

"Yes it was very amazing, now lets get you out of that bath. Look your all pruny." I say with a smile as I wrap him up in a towel.

Mama." he says with a smile as I dry him off and help him put pajamas on.

"Yes ,Finny?" I say as I help him poke his head out of his super hero pajamas.

"I love you. " he smiles big and wide. "Your a good mama." he nods.

"Well thank you ,Finn. I love you too. " I smiles and kiss his forehead. "And your an amazing wonderful son."

He smiles and I take him in to his room and help him in to his 'big boy' bed. "Want me to sing you a song?" I ask as I tuck him in.

"Yes please. "

I nod and start to think of a song for him"Taking over this town, they should worry,  
But these problems aside I think I taught you well.  
That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run.  
That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run.

And in the winter night sky ships are sailing,  
Looking down on these bright blue city lights.  
And they won't wait, and they won't wait, and they won't wait.  
We're here to stay, we're here to stay, we're here to stay.

Howling ghosts they reappear  
In mountains that are stacked with fear  
But you're a king and I'm a lionheart.  
A lionheart." I whisper as his eyes start to flutter shut.

His crown lit up the way as we moved slowly  
Pass the wondering eyes of the ones that were left behind.  
Though far away, though far away, though far away  
We're still the same, we're still the same, we're still the same.

Howling ghosts they reappear  
In mountains that are stacked with fear  
But you're a king and I'm a lionheart.  
And in the sea that's painted black,  
Creatures lurk below the deck  
But you're the king and I'm a lionheart.

And as the world comes to an end  
I'll be here to hold your hand  
'Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart.  
A lionheart.

Howling ghosts they reappear  
In mountains that are stacked with fear  
But you're a king and I'm a lionheart.  
And in the sea that's painted black,  
Creatures lurk below the deck  
But you're the king and I'm a lionheart.  
A lionheart. " I whisper and see that he's fully asleep. "Goodnight ,little otter." i smile. _  
_

I start to clean up the kitchen counter downstairs, my hair a mess, marker all over my arms from Finn and my neck isnt feeling right. I slowly start to rub it as Orole comes from behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "Is he asleep?" he mumbles in to my neck.

"Yep " I say as I tilt my neck back and let his gentle touch soothe the pain.

"Arty,you're killing me. That little boy is stealing away all my time from you we havent e-"

"I know, everything just seems so busy with him. Always on the go." I smile "Oh Or." I say with pleasure as he start to suck the soft little spot below my ear. I spin him around and lean back on the counter as he kisses me desperately. I start to tear at his shirt and his hands are now inside of my shirt to take it off. Thats when I hear the little sound of thudding feet on the wood. I instantly let go of Oriole and turn around to face the sink as if nothing had happened.

"Daddy? Mama?" Finn says looking at the two of us strangely. Our hair is messed up and our clothes look as bit un even.

"Yes Finn?" Or says looking at Finnick with a big smile.

"Were you and Mama fighting?" he ask

"No we werent fighting." I shake my head.

"Well why your hair all messy ? Why why why is papa's shirt not on?" he asks confused.

"I was just a hot and our hair is messy because..." Oriole looks at me.

"We were trying to fight off some monsters and well your Dad ended up getting alot of them. But we got them all so its okay now and you can go to bed.'

"That's cool. Next time you fight monster ,I help? I have triden and it kill all monster." he nods and smiles "Good night." he smiles and starts to walk back to his bed.

"Im Oriole Odair the monster fighter of the century " he smiles and puts a hand up in the air like he has a sword.

"ha ha ha , very funny." I smirk at him "Next time lets be more careful. " I say with a nod.

"Sounds fine. Now the monster fighter will take his sexy huntress to their room." he smirks and picks me up in his arms taking me down the halls. "

**3 years and 6 months.**

"What are we going to tell daddy?" I ask slipping the special shirt over Finnicks head.

"I get him to look at my shirt." he says with a smile. "What does it say?" he ask pulling it out so he can see the letters.

" I'll tell you later. When Daddy comes in from surfing and we have lunch I want you to show your shirt ,okay?"

"Yes Mama." he smiles and runs away with a big grin to play with his toys on the kitchen floor where I can see him.

"Im home" I hear Oriole say as he opens the door. " Where are my favorite people?" he ask coming in to the kitchen with his Marines sweat shirt on. " Oh here they are." he smiles and wraps his arms around me to kiss me.

"Blech!" Finnick yells cringing.

"Thats what I'll say one day when you get a girlfriend." Oriole says with a smile.

"Eww no girls are icky!" he cringes.

"What about your mother?" Oriole lets go of me leaving a kiss on my cheek. "Or Grandma Annie and Katniss? What about your cousin's Prim and Etta."

"Well their okay but-" Oriole picks up the little boy lifting up his shirt and giving him a raspberry on the stomach. Finn just laughs, giggles ,and squirms. "Stop stop! I'll beat you up!" he yells.

"Yeah uh huh... Whats on your shirt?" Oriole says pulling at the shirt so he can read it. "Im a big brother?" he says with a big smile. He looks over at me wondering if it's true. "He's a big brother?"

"Yeah ,Or." I say with a nod as he runs and picks me up in his arms kissing my face. "I love you , Art. I love you so much." I only giggle in his arms as I hand him the test I had in my pocket."

**4 years old**

Finnick and Oriole come in from the water soaking wet. Finn see's my father who is standing next to me watching his grandson. " Grandpa Grandpa!" he yells as trys and drags his boogie board. "Did you see me catch that wave? I went over the top and I was like a big shark. "

"It was spectacular." he says with a big smile as he picks up Finnick. " A one in a million wave. Dont think anyone could have caught it as best as you did." he smiles at the little boy. The smile lines show on his face and is hair is mostly gray now only except for a little blonde that shows through. "Now have you been helping your mama and papa with all the new baby things."

"Yeah I have. We've been getting ready for my baby brother, Im gonna teach him how to boogie board and Im gonna teach him how to color and I can teach him how to make sand castles. "

"That sounds like a great big brother." Peeta says as he start to let down Finnick with a wince.

"Papa? Papa are you okay?" I ask holding on to his arm as he stoops down. Finnick look's at him nervously like he hurt him.

"Im sorry grandpa." he says with wide eyes.

"No no Im fine, just not as young as I used to be . Thats all." he smiles and looks down at Finnick. "Your fine ,Finn. You have the same spirit as your mother, couldnt hurt a fly."

**4 years and 3 months old.**

"Mama? Mama are you okay?" he asks with big wide eyes as Oriole is getting ready for us to leave to the hospital.

"Im fine, little otter." I kiss his forehead. "When you come to the hospital everything is going to be fine and your going to see your new baby brother. Doesnt that sound nice?" I ask caressing his cheek.

"Yes. How long will it be before I see you at the hospital?" he asks with tears streaming down his cheeks "Will it be a very long time?" he sniffles and wipes aaa his tears.

"No no no. " I hold him close "It wont be more than a couple of hours. It's like when you stayed over at Grandma and Grandpa's house. Only now you wont be so far away and you'll be home here with Grandma and Grandpa. Grandma and Grandpa want to take you to the zoo. The time will fly." I say with a nod as I continue to caress his cheeks and wipe his tears away. "You're my big boy, right?" I say making him look up at me. "You're going to be good for grandpa and grandma?"

"Yes Mama." he nods and smiles.

"Now I love you okay. Daddy loves you too." I say kissing his cheeks

**A couple of hours later.**

"Mama?" Finn says coming in escorted by Oriole who is beaming.

"Hey , little otter." I say with a smile

"Come meet baby Archer." I say with a smile as I hold Archer Peeta Odair in my arms.

Finn climbs on to the bed to look at the little baby with tan skin dark hair and green eyes. "He has hair like mama!" he exclaims

"Shhhhh." I say to him. "You have to be quiet for baby Archer. Babies like it when it's quiet."

"Oh okay." he whispers putting his fingertips over his mouth.

"Would you like to hold him?" I ask

"Yes,please."

"Let me help him." Oriole says showing Finn how to put his arms right. "you have to support his heads and you need to keep sitting." he says as I move Archer in to Finn's arms carefully.

"He's heavy." Finn says with a smile. "Why is he sleeping?" Finn asks looking up at Oriole and I.

"Babies like to sleep" Oriole says with a nod "Except when you want them to." Oriole smirks at me. I nod remembering the times with Finn.

"I like him. " Finn says with a nod. "Do we take him home?" Finn ask with a smile.

"Not yet but when mama and Archer are healthy and ready to go home we can take him home and put him in his new room."

"Cool." he says with a smile looking down at his baby brother. "Im going to be a really good big brother."


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm sad and happy to announce that this will be the last one. It's been wonderful writing for all of you and I cant believe this is the last one. I will probably be writing a couple of alternate endings and little things I thought of. If you have any request for stories or ideas for me I will always appreciate it. I want to start a Assassins Creed story soon or maybe Walking Dead about Maggie and Glenn if the world didnt go all crazy or leaving off from the 2nd compendium even though I know ( SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT DO NOT READ THE NEXT COUPLE OF WORDS IF YOU HAVNT READ THE 100TH EPISODE OF THE COMIC BOOK!) that Glenn dies and Maggie is pregnant. I'll be reading Divergent and Warm Bodies soon so might be writing about those soon. Once again thanks for all your support and kindness. Oh and I'm changing the name of Finnick to Fintan. I forgot that I wanted to name their girl Annie and it would be a little weird having a Finnick and Annie.**

**Special Thanks go's to**

**LRoseC for writing such an amazing fanfic that gave me alot of these ideas.  
HGRomance for writing such amazing and moving stories that inspire me to write more  
1999  
OpalStars  
and Clato is real.**

**Now with all of that out of the way I present to you the last episode of Mockingjays at the Sea.**

Oriole is inside the doctors with his mother , hand in hand as she tries to breathe. Artemis is in the waiting room as her two sons rest their heads on her fast asleep. Katniss looks at Artemis and the young boys and smiles sadly at her. Peeta is rubbing his head like he has a headache.

Oriole looks at his mother who is smiling at her. "Your exactly the man your father would have wanted you to be." she smiles " We're proud of you." she whispers.

"Thank you Mama." Oriole says with a sad smile as he holds one of her sad frail hands in both of his strong tans ones. "I love you." he says with a sad smile at her as a few tears stream down his cheeks. He watches as she slowly starts to slip away with a smile, his hands still hold her hand .

"Finnick." she whispers as she looks up at the ceiling with a big smile and then her breathing has stopped her eyes stop blinking and his mother is dead. Gone from this world to the next to see Orioles father.

Oriole leans over the bed and kiss Annies forehead. "I love you Mom." he whispers "Say hi to dad for me" he puts his head on the side of the bed as the tears stream down his cheeks. He gets up slowly taking one last long at her. She just looked like she was sleeping...only with a good dream now.

Oriole walks out the door rubbing his eyes and trying to wipe away the tears. His hands are removed from his eyes by a soft loving touch. "Or." she whispers as she takes one of his hand in one of her own. She uses a tissue to wipe away the tears.

"Im sorry." he whispers looking down at his feet.

She lifts up his chin so he can see her. "No ,Or. You dont need to apologize for this, you never need to apologize for this." she says with her hands on his cheeks, her bulging pregnant belly in between them.

He wraps his arms around her and holds her tight as his head rest on her shoulder. His tears stream on to her green sweater. "You dont have to be so strong all of the time ,Or. Its okay to cry right now." she says remembering that he said the same thing to her when they were younger.

"I love you" he whispers in to her shoulder. "You, the boys...our baby girl." he says putting a hand on her stomach. "I love you all so much."

"We love you even more."

"Papa?" they hear a little voice say and they turn to see Fintan 6 years old standing in the hall watching them. "Mama?" Peeta comes around the corner in a hurry.

"Im sorry he jus-"

"Its okay , Papa." She say's with a smile . "We actually need to talk to him." I look down at Fintan and then up at Or who is putting on a brave face for his son.

"D-did Grandma Annie die?" he ask with a sad tone as he looks down at his shoes just like his father does when he doesnt want anyone to see him cry.

"Yes she did." Oriole says picking up his son.

"I dont like it." he shakes his head wiping away his tears with the back of his hands. "I dont want her to be gone." he shakes his head "No no no." Oriole holds him tightly as Finn crys in to his fathers shoulder.

"Its okay ,son."

"I can cry?" he ask looking at his father.

"You can cry...its okay to cry because you miss her right?" Oriole asks as she watches the two of them.

"Yes I miss her." he nods.

"Crying is just a way to show that you'll miss her. But now Grandma Annie is happy and she can be with grandpa Finnick and all of her old friends. She can go to the beach in heaven and be happy forever and ever."

"Will we see her ever?" he asks

"No not for a very long time. She can see you though, she'll watch over you because Grandma Annie loved you and your brother. She's going to make sure you two are safe." tears start to stream down Artemis' face. "One day though when your very very very old and you live to be 150 and you got to heaven you'll see her there, you'll see me and mommy and your big sister."

"Does that mean you and Mommy are going to die?" Finn ask as they start walking back to thee waiting room.

"Yes, one day we will but that wont be for a very long time. We're going to be with you for a very long time." Oriole says holding Finn in one arm and holding her hand in the other. "Not for a very long time." he squeezes her hand and smiles down at her then kisses her forehead.

**4 Years later.**

The boy's play in the water splashing each other and wrestling as Oriole and Artemis sit in the sand watching their children. "Boy's where is your sister!" Oriole ask.

"Im right here Daddy." Annie says running over. "Look what I found!" she says holding a Hermit Crab and white shells.

"Ooh look at the Hermit crab. Those are your mother's favorite." he says taking the hermit crab gently as he leans back to his original position. His head resting slightly on Artemis' back as she reads. Oriole hands it back to Annie who is smiling wide.

Her bronze hair flies in the wind and freckles show all over her face. " Mama do you want to hold him?" she ask handing the little crab to her.

"Sure." she says with a sweet smile to her daughter. Artemis takes the small crab in to her hand gently " Very cool , Annie." Arty says with a smile. "Do you want to take him home?" she ask looking up at her daughter as the little crab crawls around on Artemis book.

"No because he has a family and this is his home so he should stay here." Annie says with a nod as she takes the hermit crab and runs off. "Im going to go put him back."

"Its strange how much she remind me of you." Oriole says leaning back. " What should we do when we get home."

"The boys are going to be starving from swimming all day so I say we get some food in them and then try to get them in the beach. It might be Summer but I still want them to get to bed at a reasonable hour." She

"Hmmm that sounds good " Oriole says as he wraps his arms around Artemis' waist and pulls her close planting a kiss on her cheek. Artemis lay in his arms, she drops he blook and giggle from his touch. "I can have some time with you." he whispers in her ear.

"I would love that." She whispers back in his ear as the two of them bathe in the sun and each other's warmth.

"I just wanna pause this moment and live in it forever." Oriole says as they watch their children splash in the wave together.

"mmhmm" she moans in his touch " I couldnt think of anything better." she smiles and closes her eyes to the feel of the sand in her fingers and her husbands breath on the back of her shoulder. The voices of her children as they yell and laugh splashing around and swimming. This moment could never be better a moment with all the people she loved around her...perfect.


	31. Fluffs

**This one is gonna be kinda long. I came up with the idea one night while watching Doctor Who ( the one with the gas mask kids) I thought...' what if Arty had a baby really young and was kinda like Nancy. Here it is and I hope you like it. She 16 and he's 20. He's leaving for war. I missed you guys and I just had to write for you. I hope you like this...Orioles story is alot like his old one and I didnt want to re write it so here we go. Hope you like it.**

That afternoon.

The two of them walk hand in hand through the forest, Artemis guides the blindfolded Oriole through. "Can I take it off now?" Oriole asks , somewhat exasperated.

"Wait one second,we're almost their ,Olly." she smiles. She guides him a few more feet to a clearing in the trees where a little lake/pond rest. A wooden dock goes a quarter of the way across. "Okay now open your eyes." she says pulling off the blindfold.

He looks to see the lake. "You should have told me to bring my shorts." he smiles with a arm around her waist.

"Well where's the fun in that?" she says with a smile starting to pull down her shorts and shirt as she yells with delight running in to the water.

"Thank you." Oriole says with a smile as he looks up to the heavens.

"Well get in, Fish boy!" Artemis yells from the water in her light blue lacy underwear.

"Yes Ma'am!" he yells pulling off his shirt, throwing it in to the grass, and flipping off the dock in to the water with a loud 'splash!'.

Artemis giggles to her self, blocking her face from the splashing water. "C'mere!" Oriole yells coming up to the surface and lifting up Artemis.

Artemis giggles and holds on to his shoulders as he tickles her thighs. "Stop it! Stop it!" she giggles even more.

"Well wheres the fun in that?" he ask with a chuckle and smile.

"Mimicking is the highest form of flattery." she says with her hands on his cheeks. His arms still on her thighs holding her up.

" I like to flatter you." he says looking up in her winks and all she does is roll her eyes and splashes him.

"You did not just splash me!" he says with fake anger. Artemis just falls out of his reach and back in to the lake splashing him as she goes. "Im gonna get you!" he says running through the water with a chuckle. She screams with delight , running up to the beach. "For I am the kelp monster!" he yells beating his bare, strong, chest. He wraps lake grass all over him. "Roar!"

"No Kelp monster!" Artemis says standing on the beach with her hands on her hips, trying to look tough.

Oriole stand in the water 8 feet away from her with the lake grass all over him. "Yes!" he yells

"No!" she yells back giggling.

"Well Kelp monster doesnt take no for an answer!" he says charging at her and lifting her up and on to his shoulder.

She giggles and squeals in his grasp until he finally stops and holds her in his arms like a baby. The took look at each other like they've never seen anything more beautiful.

Artemis slowly reaches up to touch the rough ,blonde stubble on Orioles cheek. "You hungry?" Oriole ask setting her down on her feet with a humble smile.

"A little." she says looking over at the blankets and picnic basket they found.

"Then Kelp monster will serve his wonderful girlfriend a PB&J." Oriole smiles taking her hand and pulling out a Peanut butter and Jelly samwich, with crunchy peanut butter because he knew she wouldnt eat it any other way.

"I have a wonderful kelp monster." she says with a smile leaning up to kiss his cheek. She then sits on the blanket watching the lake ripples from two mocking jays cleaning themselves.

"Sing to them?" Oriole ask taking her hand with a smile as he lays on his back. He slowly and gently pulls her over as she starts to straddle his waist , a blanket over her shoulder to keep the cold air from hitting her bare stomach and shoulders.

"Well what do you want me to sing? " she asks while Oriole holds himself up on his arms looking in to Artemis bright blue eyes.

"Sing Crosses." he smiles as she plays with his shark tooth necklace.

"All of it?" she ask looking up in to his eyes.

"Yeah." he smiles at her moving a curl of brown hair out of Artemis' face.

"Don't you know that  
I'll be around to guide you  
Through your weakest moments  
To leave them behind you?

Returning nightmares  
Only shadows  
We'll cast some light and you'll be alright  
We'll cast some light and you'll be alright for now."

The mockingjays slowly start to pick up the song as Oriole kisses Artemis' throat ,The slight hum of his voice against her skin. Artemis stops ,overtaken by the soft gestures and Orioles hand slowly moving up and down her back."Keep singing?" he asks in to her collarbone

Crosses all over  
Heavy on your shoulders  
The sirens inside you  
Waiting to step forward

"Disturbing silence  
Darkens your sight  
We'll cast some light and you'll be alright  
We'll cast some light and you'll be alright for now

Crosses all over the boulevard  
Crosses all over the boulevard  
Crosses all over the boulevard  
Crosses all over the boulevard" she sings, Orioles kisses becoming hungrier and more meaningful. His lips slowly leading up her collar bone ,to her neck and then finally her own lips as she sings. Her breath is sharp and heavy when she exhales, her heartbeat is racing as his hands trail up her spine and over the latch to her bra. "Oriole." she calls out quietly. "Oriole I want to." she says hoping he understands.

"Shhhh just keep singing for me" his hands on her cheeks as he kisses her lips.

"The streets outside your window  
Over flooded  
People staring  
They know you've been broken

Repeatedly reminded  
By the looks on their faces  
Ignore them tonight and you'll be alright  
Cast s-" but she doesnt finish the song. He's starting to kiss that spot right behind her ear that turns in to jelly. "Oriole" she calls out again.

"You're shaking." he says taking her hands and placing one of her hand flat to his hands. Her fingers are much smaller compared to his big ,muscular, hands.

"Im okay." she nods looking at the hands. "

"You're perfect." he kisses her hair gently. He pulls away and caresses her cheek gently.

The thought of him leaving slowly starts to slip in to Artemis' mind. "I don't want you to go." she whispers sadly. Tears starting to build in her eyes.

"Just don't think about it right now." he says with a smile , wiping away a stray tear falling down her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"I want you to be safe though." she sniffles and starts to slip the white shelled bracelet that she's been wearing for the last year, ever since Oriole gave it to her. Telling her that it would keep her safe from all harm.

"What are you doing?"

"Im keeping you as safe as I can. I wont be out there with you. You said that this would keep me safe, I want this to do that for you." she whispers. She slips it on to his wrist and then he's safe, from all evil that could ever get him. "See, now no war monsters can ever touch you." Artemis smiles looking up at her boyfriends face.

His face is filled with guilt and pain. He was causing her pain, this was his fault that she was crying. "Im sorry." he says, it wont fix it though, he knows that but theres no way to show that except for treating her like deserves from now until he leaves.

She sucks her bottom lip, shaking her head. "No, you dont need to be sorry. You shouldn't be sorry." she keeps shaking her head and wipes her tears away. She looks away now wanting him to see her cry. Oriole slowly moves his hand to where her own hand wipes away her tears. He turns her face to look at him "What do you want right now?" he ask with a smile. "I'll even figure out how to get you the moon if you want it right now." he says with a small chuckle.

"I dont want the moon" she shakes her head with a sad smile. "I just want you to be with me right now." she says holding on to Orioles shoulders tightly. "I want to know what its like with you."

"Is that what you really want?" he asks holding her hands looking deeply in to his eyes

"Yes, yes, yes. More than anything in the world. I just want to know what its like to be like that with you. " she nods her head holding on to his cheeks as she starts to kiss him.

Thats when the hungry kissing begins, his hands scaling up her sides. " Just look at me. Just look at me right now, Arty." Orioles says smiling with his hand on her cheek. "Just keep looking at me." he nods. "Remember it all ,okay?"

"Yes , I will. I will, I promise." she nods and goes back to hungrily kissing him.

That night is as loving and meaningful as anyone can make it. In the end they just hold each other close , hand in hand whispering secret promises to each other.

**That morning**

I wake up expecting to have my legs intertwines with Orioles, my head on his chest, and the sound of his heart beat resonating in my ears. Instead I wake up with no one next to me and the sound of a cry from downstairs. "Oriole!" I yell realizing what is going on.

I jump out of bed pulling on whatever clothes I have to cover my naked body. I find a old shirt of Orioles and sweat pants, which I trip on as I try to run and put them on. "Oriole wait! Please please wait!" I yell running and bounding down the stairs. I see my mother and father helping Annie as my younger brother, Phoenix , starts to get ready for a hunt.

"He's outside with the police." my father says looking at me sadly. Its only a few seconds until Im bounding out the door and in to the street.

I burst out of the door to see Oriole signing the attendance roster. "Oriole!" I scream. The police block me from him as I try to fight through and reach him. "Let go of me! Let go of me! He's my boyfriend! Let go!" I yell thrashing in their grip. "I just want to say goodbye." I yell at them.

"Fine." They say letting me go pushing me in to Oriole, his camo uniform on.

"You know you can get in trouble for this." he says with a smile. His hands rest on my cheeks that are beginning to become wet from tears.

"Please don't go." I beg looking up in to his bright green eyes.

"You know I have to. I already signed , Arty. Its my duty to keep all of you safe. I would be arrested if I wasnt to go, that would make me gone for eve longer.

"Atleast you would be safe. You wouldnt have to fight."

"Artemis I can't. You know that." he says holding my chin in his hand so I look up at him.

"You wont do it because you dont want to be a coward." I say defeated. Oriole was never a coward and I knew he wouldnt be one now. "Just promise you'll come home to me?" I ask holding on to his shoulders and fixing his collar.

"_Always"_

**"2 months.**

I walk out of the bathroom a little confused. "Hey Phoenix whats the date?" I ask , leaning on the door frames to his room.

"The war's still not over ,Arty." he says as he reads his comicbook.

"Yeah I know that. Really though whats the date today?"

" 4th of November"

**3 months.**

I lay on my bed twiddling my fingers, my face pale and sweaty from my retching this morning."Arty?" she asks looking at me. "Earth to Artemis.

"W-what." I ask looking up from the Orioles last letter. " Oh oh hi." I say with a nod.

"When was your last period? I mean you said you were worried" she says looking at me worried.

I sigh "Its been a little more than a month or so. Just a little bit late."

"Oh God Art! What do you mean by a little bit late."

"Its been late two months in a row." I say looking up at her face with tears beginning to swell in my eyes.

"Arty...youve been puking in the morning now too. Have you taken a pregnancy test."

"Im not pregnant Lil." I shake my head. "Im not pregnant." I shake my head even more. "No no no."

"Well just take the test. If you really arent then you arent and you wont have to be afraid anymore." she smiles holding her hand.

"What if I am?" I ask as tears start to fall down my cheeks.

"Its Oriole's right?" she ask.

"Of course it would be!" I yell. "I wouldnt cheat on him."

"I know I know I'm just checking." she holds my hand tight.

"I dont want to be a mother." I shake my head, "I'm only 16 ,Lilly. Im only 16."I cry in to my hands. "Orioles not coming back from the war until its over. That could be at-"

"Shhhh its okay Art. Its okay we're going to see. Even if you are...you'll be just fine. Your parents love you, Oriole will be home. You have a beautiful voice people want to listen to you. Money wont be a problem for you. You'll be just fine ,Art. Just fine." she smiles holding on to my shoulders so I look at her. "I'll be right back."

"Well where are you going to go?" I ask grabbing on to her arm so she stays.

"Im gonna be a good friend to you." she smiles.

...

We wait for the little test and we sit in my room. I sit on the bed as she sits on the chair across from the room. "You know you never told me about that night with you and Oriole."

"I know..." I say wiping my eyes "I guess I just kinda forgot to tell you. " I blush looking down at my fingers.

"Im your best friend Arty!" she says with a smile taking my hand. "You need to tell me. What was it like?" she smiles.

"Well it was...really nice." I blush looking up at her

"Well yeah I would kind of guess you'd say that." she giggles and rolls her eyes. "Just saying it was nice doesnt mean much."

"Well I dont know. I really love him and I knew that it might be our only to chance to ever get to. It wasnt what I expected I thought it was gonna really hurt or feel...different. I dont know how to explain how I felt I just. I feel more like a woman." I smile wide thinking of the night. " I feel in some ways like Im more in love with him."

"So does it hurt?" she asks giggling.

"Well just a few seconds but after that its amazing and beautiful. The things he told me that night, he was so scared but he was just so kind and sweet" I blush and giggle with her , forgetting about all my troubles for a few seconds until the dreaded 'beep' of the test pulls us out of our dream land.

"You want me to look?" she ask squeezing my hand.

"No its okay..." I say with a nod. "I can do it. I'll do it." I say getting up and walking to the desk. I take a big breath in and pick up the test. Thats when I see the little plus sign and the tears start to flow down my cheeks.

"Arty its gonna be okay." she says as her arms wrap around me. "its gonna be okay" she whispers.

**A week later.**

I sit in bed as I write Orioles letter. How was I going to tell him all of this in a letter...'Hey Im having your son (we figured that out from the high tech test) and you're probably not going to be here until he's two years or three years old.' No I wasnt going to write it like that...I just needed to tell him and make it perfectly clear that we would be okay and he doesnt need to feel guilty or worried about this...It was my fault anyway. I had begged him that night and even when I knew he was trying to prevent it...I wouldnt let him...I was selfish.

No I promised myself I wouldnt do this. This was going to be a blessing, our son was going to be raised as best as I could raise him. I was going to love him and care for him and be the best mother I could be.

_To my dear best friend, Oriole_

_Ive heard of the attacks on the news and pray for your safety everyday. We learn about  
ways we can help in school every week and what to do if a bomb was to strike the school,  
to be honest I think thats the most stupid of drills. If a bomb was to really hit our school there  
would be no one else to evacuate. Dumb idea but I guess the school is trying to do whatever  
they can to make the kids feel safe and secure. Im scared most of the time but not for those reasons.  
the last week has been interesting...I dont know what to write ,Or. I dont how to explain the next few words  
I just want you to know that what has happened was my fault, that we're going to be okay, that me and  
the baby will make it and will be just fine. I guess Ive told you now, that night before you left was the  
greatest night of my life and well I guess I was just to anxious to excited that I never even let you  
put something on or stop before it happened. I took the test about a week ago and well it said positive  
and that was a real shock to my parents and your mother. I know their going to love him,my  
mother and father have already talked to me about it. Money will never be a problem for me, something Im thankful  
for and always will be. My biggest fear is just what you think of me, when you will come home, what this baby  
will think of me. I know you're going to be a great father Or. Fintan ( thats what I would like to name him, a little  
bit of your fathers name could do our son good.) and I will be here when you can come. We love you and  
we hope you come home soon_

_ All my love , Oriole._

**_Oriole a month later ( Arty is 4 months pregnant now)_**

"Last letters your gonna recieve men!" the general announces "Mail is being canceled for the next few months!"

Oriole sighs and opens up the letter seeing its from Arty. He smiles as he reads the beginning of the letter thats until she begins to speak of her and...a him. No wait no, not that way. A baby? A baby?!

Oriole sits on his bunk as he continues to read the letter 'my biggest fear is what you think of me' 'How could she be scared of what I think of her?' he thinks to himself

"Hey Or your looking a bit pale over there." Kai ,Orioles older cousin, says with a smile "Whats going on at home?" Kai asks dusting off his helmet.

Oriole gulps and looks up from the letter feeling like he's about to puke. "I need to get home." he gulps.

"Yeah your not the only one saying that, its mandatory we're here ,Oriole. We aint getting home until the wars over. If were lucky maybe it will end in 2 years."

"It takes a month for the mail to get here, thats already four months."

"Or what the fuck are you talking about?" Kai asks confused .

Oriole looks up at his older cousin "My girlfriend." Oriole says.

"She sick or something?" Kai asks still cleaning his helmet.

"She's having a baby. My son." Oriole slumps on his bunk rubbing his forehead.

"Man Im really sorry." he says taking his attention away from the helmet. " I thought I show-" Kai stops as Oriole starts

"I dont even get to see him be born, I dont get to be there for her to hold Arty's hand, Im not going to be there for his first birthday, I wont be there until he's 2 or 3 years old." Oriole says in to his hands.

"Well you know that if you take some of the dangerous missions you can get home earlier. Probably can take a year off or two off the requirements. Wont be able to see him born if your girl is gonna have the baby in 5 months but you can probably get there before his first birthday."

"He'd know who I was." Oriole says with a nod.

"Let me see the letter." Kai says taking it from his hand and starts to read it. "Your girl is a smart ass." Kai says with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up ,Kai. " Oriole says rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah man Im sorry." Kai says with a nod. "Names Fintan?" he ask reading the letter. "She write anymore? A second page or something?"

"Dont think so." Orioles says picking up the envelope and looking in to see three small black and white pictures.

One is of Oriole and Artemis a few days before he left on the beach. Both wearing sunglasses and smiling at the camera another is of them before her prom, then the last is a picture of little squiggles with some things circled. One squiggle says head another says leg, piecing all the squiggles together is a very tiny little form of a human body.

"What is it?" Kai ask.

"My son." Oriole says flipping the picture around to show the squiggles "My son." Oriole repeats as he stairs at it, laying back on his bed with his arm behind his head. "My son."

'BOOM! BOOM ! RATA TAT TAT TAT!' come from outside as men yell and the booming fills Orioles ears.

"Men we're under attack! Battle stations!"

**Artemis POV a day later**

I talk with Lilly about studies as I walk through the door. My belly protruding a little bit where Orioles and I's baby rest.

My father, mother , and Annie sit on the couch. Annie cries in to her hands hysterically as my mother tries to comfort her. Papa looks up at me with a depressed look. "Arty" he says standing up with a white envelope. "These soldiers ca-"

He's gone. I can already feel it deep inside of my soul. "No." I shake my head as tears start to fall down my cheeks. "No you're wrong!" I scream, Lilly is wrapping me up in her arms tightly now. "He's not dead! He promised he'd come back.! He promised." I keep screaming, horrible noises come from my throat as I lay limp in Lillys arms trying to fall to my knees. "He was mine." I say defeated , Lilly lets go and my father kneels down in front of me and takes me in his arms. He strokes my hair softly.

"shhhhh. Shhhhhh" he says to me like he did when I was a child.

"I love him, Papa." I whisper in between the sobs that rack my body. "I loved him so much."

**Artemis 4 months and 1 week pregnant.**

Her brown curls fly in the wind as she sits on her knees in front of the head stone. ' In loving memory of Oriole Odair'

'Son, Best friend , Boyfriend, Soldier , Father.'

Artemis' fingers run across the engraving that spells his name and then the engravings that read 'Best friend,boyfriend, Soldier, and father.'

"I miss you everyday." she whispers with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I know you would be here if you could, you would be such a great father. I wont let him forget you. He's going to know how wonderful his father was." her lips touch the top of the headstone. "I love you , Olly. I'll come for you whenever you need it. I promise." she says whispering in to the tomb stone.

The sound of the waves pound against the surf and the wind blows through the palm trees, maybe his body wasnt here , it was never found along with countless of others, but his presence stayed.

**Artemis 4 and a half months pregnant**

The 16 year-old girl lays in her bed holding the dog tags of her beloved tightly in hand

"Artemis?" her mother asks coming in with food. "Artemis you need to eat." she says sitting next to her on the bed. "It's good for the baby , Arty." she says moving hair behind Artemis' ear.

Artemis closes her eyes and tightens her grip on the dog tag necklace.

"Artemis you need to eat."

"Im just tired ,Mama." she whispers "Im just tired of being...I'm just tired of trying to live. I'm tired of breathing and I just dont want to do it anymore."

"No you don't mean that." Katniss says stroking her hair.

"I do mean it, Mama. I miss him and the only things I really have left is you,Papa,Phoenix,and Fintan. My whole future had turned in to a mess. I see him everywhere, I see him in my dreams with who I guess is Fintan on his shoulders. They run down the beach and laugh. He dances with me and even in real life I swear I see him walking around a corner at school or I hear him call out for me. I cant get him though. I just cant reach him in time." she says in to her hands as the sobs begin to come. "And now he's left me here with Fintan who's never going to know how wonderful his father was. Just a whole new generation of a boy without his father!" she yells pounding her fist against the bedside table. "Because the capitol doesnt stop!" she screams as her mother holds her close. "They just keep taking and taking. They take everyone we love. All the good people die and the bad ones just keep living on forever and forever. Its not fair!" She yells grasping at her mother and holding on tightly, afraid that they would take her to, then her father, Phoenix and then finally her son.

No. They wouldnt take her son. She would give up her life before they did that. She would fight until their was no one else to fight, he was the last bit of happiness she had, the last bit of Oriole.

"I know, Arty. I know." she whispers as she rocks back and forth holding her daughter close. "Shhhhhhh. Shhhhhhh. We're not going to let them take anything else from you. Okay?"

"You dont know that, Mama. You dont know." Artemis whimpers

"No, I do know it. I do." she says nodding and wiping away her daughters tears with the pads of her thumbs. "Now I need you to do something for me." Katniss says in a kind voice. "I need you to calm down and eat your food. You love Fintan, dont you?" she ask.

"Of course I do. I love him more than anything in the world." she says with a nod.

"Good, thats how you're supposed to feel. Now lay down and eat." she says handing the plate to her daughter. "Your father made cheese buns, your favorite." Katniss says kissing her daughter's forehead. "Now after you eat just sleep and dream for a little bit." Katniss says with a smile.

"Yes mama." Artemis says taking a bite of a cheese bun.

**6 months** **pregnant**

She looks at herself in the mirror, her stomach protruding quite largely now. "Artemis." Peeta calls from outside the door. " Could I come in?" he ask opening the door just a crack.

"Yes Papa." she says opening the door.

"Would you mind if I showed you something?" he ask taking his daughters hand "I need your help with it."

"Yes Papa." she says with a smiles with her father

"Now its a surprise. Close your eyes." he says leading her out of the room and down the hall.

"Where is it Papa?" she asks with a smile. "Where are we going?"

"Its a surprise." he says leading her in to the spare bedroom. "Okay, now open your eyes." he says uncovering his hands from her eyes.

Artemis is met with the sight of a white room with different colors of blue yellow and green paint on the ground. The ground covered in plastic so the paint doesn't touch the carpet." I thought that we could paint something for Fintan. Ocean or something, I know thats one of your favorite places."

"Thank you , Papa" she says wrapping her arms around her father and kissing his cheek.

**8 months pregnant.**

"How are you feeling?" my mother asks coming in my room with a cup of tea and some icepacks.

"Fine." I say with a fake smiles that is trying to hide a wince.

"He's moving a lot , isnt he?" my mother ask placing a hand on my stomach. "My mother use to say that whenever you used to move that you were just getting ready for a life in the woods. She was probably right, you were born ready. You had a bow in your hands by the time you were 8." she says with a smile. "maybe he's just getting ready for a life in the woods and at the ocean."

"Maybe." I say with a smile and resting a hand on my stomach. I look at my stomach as a little bump shows in my skin from where Fintan is putting his foot. "I wish he was here for us." I say with a sigh, knowing that my mother will know who Im talking about, "He would have come to every doctors appointment, every little thing. Just like he was there when I was trying to walk again." A tears slowly rolls down my cheek as I look up at my mother. "I miss him, mama. He would have been such a good father to him." I say with tears starting to trail down my cheeks.

**9 months.**

I lay on the hospital bed breathing heavily ass they poke me with different needles and ask me how I feel or how long the contractions

This morning has been kind of a blur. I woke up with a lot of sweat and bad pain, my water broke, and then in a rush I came here with my parents, Lilly, and Annie.

So now I lay here with Lily talking to me about what we're going t do in the future, only mine has changed a lot since our last conservation.

My old life was going to be getting out of school and going to District four with...Oriole. We were going to buy a small apartment that could hold us for a few years near the university while he worked at the docks and I went to school. I was going to graduate and start a bakery in District Four. Oriole and I were going to move in to the house we always used to pass that was run down. He said he was going to fix it up for us and we were going to live in a beautiful house on the beach where our children could learn how to swim from him. Before the kid stuff we would get engaged and married between and have a year or two to ourselves. My whole life with him, and now he was gone.

My life now was taking care of Fintan and finishing school. Finn and I would stat here in 12 while I went to University and got my license for taking over the bakery.

"At least you have someone with you the whole tie." Lily says with a smile. "Someone who will love you forever. That must feel nice. He's going to love you for just being you cause you're his mom."

**A few hours later.**

"I hate you Oriole!" I scream in pain as I push. "You're so lucky you arent here or I'd kill you myself!" I say squeezing on the side of the bed tightly while sweat trickles down my forehead and I push. Everyone laughs around me.

"One more push." the doctor says as I lay my head back feeling like I cant push anymore.

"Mama I c- I c-" I say looking up at my mother who's right next to me taking my hand.

"Shhhhh one more push and then your all done." she says kissing my sweaty forehead.

I lean up and push as hard as I can until I feel like Im going to fall asleep. Thats when my cries begin to mix with another.

I lay my head back feeling like Im going to fall asleep. "He's amazing." my mother says with a smile as she kisses my forehead again.

"Is he okay? Is he healthy?" I ask trying to find him in the room of doctors and nurses.

"He's fine Arty. They just need to check him real quick." my mother says squeezing my hand.

Thats when they hand him to me. A small little wailing boy in a blue blanket, his bronze hair sticks up from his had as he yells at the world for its cold air.

He looks so much like Oriole did , his bronze hair and what I can guess are green eyes. My son in my arms finally here.

...**Five**** Years Later...**

I still see him everywhere I go, begging me to follow him. Its never changed ever since he died. I see him in the wave I sometimes see him watching me from the doorway or when I read Fintan a story to help him sleep he watches from the doorway. When I walk in the morning to wake Fintan up for school he sits at the foot of the bed and watches him. Ive learned to know its not real , just something my mind wants to be there.

I see him in my dreams and we talk on our old beach where we used to run as children. He asks me about Fintan and how he is, how I taught him to swim, how he learned to talk, walk. Everything. Every night he comes to me in my sleep for a little bit and we talk about anything and everything. We kiss and I'm who I was before when was with him.

When I really see him though, is when I wake up, when Fintan swims, when he makes a little joke or winks. He is so much like his father that I think I see a young Oriole for just a few seconds in front of my eyes.

I own my fathers bakery and my life consist of alot of nights with his homework, reading bed stories, and baking.

I havent had time to date, its more that I just dont want to. Ive never got over that feeling that Oriole is somewhere out there and that maybe all of this is just a dream, or maybe he's going to comeback some day. Its hard to confirm someones death when you never even saw their body. Ive never gotten over Oriole and I dont believe I ever fully will.

Lily says that Finn should have a father figure. I think my Papa is perfect for that, Finn has his Grandpa Peeta and Haymitch are always there for him. My Papa shows him how to bake and how to color and paint, Haymitch shows him how to take care of the geese. I wont let Haymitch show him anything else ... none of the fighting and drinking. My mother shows Finn how to find berries in the forest with me. We walk through the forest on weekends when he's finished all of his school work. I take him up to the lake my mother showed me, and her father before her. We have fun most days until he begins to become curious of his father.

I cant blame him for being curious. We look at pictures of Oriole before he goes to bed most nights and I keep a picture of him at the kitchen table so he feels like he's having breakfast with his father.

"Mama?" Finn asks as he floats in the water, I sit on the beach writing.

"Yeah Finny?" I say looking up at him with a smile.

"Did Daddy like to swim?" he ask.

"He lived in District 4 when he was younger so of course he did. He taught me how to swim when we were younger. " I look across the lake and I see Oriole kneeling down to feel the water. Then he notices me and smiles at the two of us. I gulp and look down "Yeah he loved to swim. I used to think he was secretly half fish." I say with a smile.

Thats when he asks the dreaded question I knew he'd ask one day. "Where is Daddy?"

I take a big sigh and look up at him. "When you were born there was this really big war. A war against these really bad people that wanted to hurt kids...It had been going on before I was born but... Grandpa , Grandma, and Papa Haymitch fixed it. But when the bad people came back they called for all of the boys. Your daddy had to go. Your daddy was always brave and I want you to remember that , he was the bravest man I ever knew. He said that he needed to go help so that everyone here at home would be safe. He went to fight and then 4 months later his base was shot...' Tears start to stream down my cheeks but I fake smile and keep going as Finn eagerly listens." He never came home, they never found his body, but they found this." I say taking off his dog tags that I kept hidden around my neck. I show the silver metal to him that reads ' Oriole Odair' The tears are coming down my cheeks now.

Fintans tiny little arms wrap around me, his head on my shoulder. "He loved you though , Finn." I kiss his head, my arms wrapped around him. "He loved you so much." I kiss his forehead again "Let me look at you." I say placing my hands on his freckly little cheeks. His sharp green eyes look in to mine, his bronze curls in his face. "You look just like him when he was a little boy." i smile "I love you Finn and your Daddy loved you too. He didnt want to leave you. " I shake my head. "He loved you, you know that?"

"Yes, Mama, I know." He nods

"Good. Now lets go home and go get you in a bath." I say smiling down at him. I slip the Dogtags around his neck "You keep them, for good luck." He nods and slips his small little hand in to mine and we walk out of the forest and home.

**SIX YEARS OLD**

"Come on Finn." I say as we walk down the street and in to the town.

"Coming Mama." he says running after me and taking my hand. "Mama?" Finn asks stopping and looking in front of us.

"Yes Finn?"

"Who's that soldier?" he says pointing at a man with bronze hair and green eyes. His muscles show through his shirt and he looks at us in awe.

"F-Finn." I say holding Fintan in my arms and looking at the Soldier who is smiling wide and starting to walk to us.

"Arty." the soldier says with tears welling up in his eyes.

I start to walk toward him believing this is all just a dream "Oriole?" I look in to his eyes and he just nods from 6 feet away. "O-Oriole." I whisper as he comes even closer and puts a hand on my cheek. "Oriole." Its the only thing I can say.

"Daddy?" Finn asks in my arms looking up at the soldier who has taken off his helmet to reveal Orioles face, only with more scars and burns.

"Y-your n-not." I shake my head as he take me in his arms wrapping his arms around Fintan as well.

"Im real, Arty." he says with a nod looking at Fintan with one of the biggest smiles Ive ever seen. "Fintan?" he ask looking at my son.

Finn looks up at his father. "Its your Daddy, Finny." I say with a smile. "I-Its your Daddy." I hold Finn in my arms as I move even close to Oriole. His arms moving around me "He's home." I whisper in to Oriole shoulder enjoying the feeling once more "He's home."

**That night**

I lean on the door frame on Finnicks room as he sleeps. Tucked away in his blankets after a million questions and request of books.

"Is he smart?" I hear a voice ask behind me. The familiar voice that has returned to me today.

I turn to look at Oriole who is in a blue shirt and tan shorts now, something he left behind all the years before. They've gotten smaller on him, his muscles have grown much more.

"He's very smart. Top in his class."

"Thats good." Oriole says with a nod. "I um- I

"Im not dating anyone , Oriole." I blurt out knowing thats what he's about to ask. I havent seen him for the last 7 years but I still know exactly what will come out of his mouth. "I haven't since you left. I thought we still counted...if you know what I mean." I look down at my feet as I slowly reach behind me to close Finnicks bedroom door. "I always thought there was a chance of you coming home. For months after you left I'd pick up the phone asking if it was you, if maybe you really were alive. Whenever a car would drive down " my words begin to slow takes the few steps across the hall and moves closer to me . " the street...I would think that maybe just maybe it was you." the tears start to roll down my cheeks and stick on Orioles fingers.

His finger caress my cheek slightly as I look at my feet. "shhhhhh." he whispers to me.

"They all told me you were dead. I waited for so long...7 years. I saw you in him so much. I missed you ,I m-" thats when his lips press against mine and his fingers slowly move up in to my hair. "I love you" I whimper as he light pins me against the wall.

"I love you too." he whispers in to me between the kisses.

"Please dont leave ever again." I say pulling away, looking in to his eyes.

"I promise. Never again." he smiles and then kisses me, sealing the deal.

I grab him by the collar leading him to my bedroom down the hall. "Tell me about the last years." he whispers as I open the bedroom. His kisses slowly move down my neck and to my collar bone.

"I had Finnick Oriole Odair o-"

"You gave him my name?" Oriole ask

"Yes, of course I did. "

"keep going, when's his birthday. I normally had to guess." he says as I pull him down on to the bed.

"I had him May 18th ,2704. He was 9.5 pounds." I say as he slips one of the straps of my shirt down my shoulder.

"May 18th, 2704 and 9.5 pounds." he whispers in to my skin. "Next"

"Phoenix got married to his wife Emma. They had a daughter and twin sons." Oriole pulls me close to him on the bed as he guides my head to the pillow and just looks at me with awe. "My parents celabrated their 35th anniversary, Finn started school down the street, he got an award in his class."

"Tell me more about Finn." Oriole says caressing her cheek and looking in to her eyes. "and you...you and him. What do you do?"

"Well Finn is a very good boy." I say with a smile as he lays a kiss behind my ear. "He's so positive and ready for anything, a lot like you. His favorite food is grilled cheese and he really likes orange juice. I think I buy a carton of Orange Juice every weak just for him." I giggle" He loves to run and when I take him to the forest he'll just run forever. He loves to swim too. He reminds me of you when he swims, I put him in swimming lessons when he was two and he just learned so quickly. I use to call him Finny the Fish." Oriole smiles and plays with my hair in between his fingers as he looks at me. "I gave him your dog tags, the ones they found." He just nods and smiles at me as my hand trails down his arm " He asked about you. I still dont think he fully understands that you're really his father. I know he loves you,Olly." I say closing my eyes "I just think he's a little shocked , thats all" I smile letting my hand trail down Orioles wrist where I find the white shelled bracelet.

"You kept it?" I ask with a smile.

"It does wonders. Kept me safe, brought me home to you and Finn." he smiles and kisses my lips.

**A few months later.**

Life was wonderful, better than I could have ever imagined when I was a teenager.

"Daddy!" Finnick yells with a laugh as Oriole picks him up and hauls him over his shoulder and running in to the water of the Ocean.

"Mwa ha ha ha!" Oriole yells jumping in to the water.

I giggle from the shore as I stand in the surf, the water at my ankles.

The two splash each other and I start to join in, splashing Oriole and Finnick. "Get him ,Finnick!" I yell as Finnick splashes with his feet at Orioles. I splash Oriole and he laughs putting his hands up

"I give up!" he yells with a chuckle and lays back on the sand out of breath. Finnick jumps up on to him and laughs

"Im gonna beat you up!" he yells.

"You cant beat me up because Im invincible." Oriole says with a laugh and shakes his head pulling Finnick and I in.

Finnick smiles and looks up at his father's face. "Hey Art are you going to join us?" he says with a smile.

"Yeah " I smile and tuck my head in to Orioles shoulder as we hold Finnick together and watch the ocean. I let out a large sigh and smile wide.

"What are you smiling about?" Oriole ask looking at me.

I look up at him and give a peck on the lips "Ive just dreamed about this for the last six years." I say with my lips centimeters away from his. "Thank you " I whisper.

"For what?" he as.

"For coming home." I whisper


	32. Fluffs 2

**Hey you guys please read this! I need more ides for this couple and if you can help me come up with stuff I would really love it. i doesnt even have to go with the story. Any thing cute that you can think of! Thank you guys for continuing to read!**

**Another version of him coming home.**

"Artemis." I hear someone call as I sit looking out the window.

The air had just begun to be crisp and the leaves were slowly falling and turning the landscape in to death and cold. The sun, the golden sphere in the sky was hardly even out.

My heart was still crisp from the long winter in my sould. My sun was gone...dead in some battle feild where his body was to mutilated to ever be found and identified. My Oriole had left this earth exactly 2 years ago and it has been winter in my heart ever since

Everyone says i'm crazy and that I'll end up like Annie or maybe Haymitch from the way Ive started drinking.

Sometimes I swear I see him though or I hear his voice at the store when a man called for his girlfriend by calling out " babe" or "sweetie" when he couldnt find her.

I miss him getting lost at the store.

I miss him trying to hop from the willow tree in to the creek and then hitting to many branches on the way.

I miss his arms wrapped around me from behind in my room when my mother and father weren't home.

I miss his soft lips on my forehead.

I miss his soft whispers.

I miss his love.

I miss him.

"Artemis!" my brother yells bursting through my bedroom door. "Artemis you need to get up." he says going to the side of my bed.

"Go away ,Nix."

"They found him,Arty. He's back home. He's at the hospital. Oriole's back."

"That isnt funny to joke about, Nix. The doctors have already tested me so I know he's dead. I dont need another test." I whimper turning over in the bed and clutching one of Finnicks shirt that had started to lose hi smell. "He's gone and he's not coming back... just go away." I say with a few tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Im not joking ,Arty. You need t-"

I throw the blankets off me in a fit of rage and stand up in front of the towering Phoenix Mellark. "He's dead!' I yell loudly at him with tears streaming down my cheeks "He's dead! He is never ever coming back to us!" I push Phoenix like I never have before. He just staggers back a little bit.

"Artemis." my mother says holding back my arms quickly now and looking in to my eyes. "Artemis." she says calmly as she looks me in the eyes. My lip is quivering and I'm shaking my head.

"He's lying to me Mama. I...I didnt want to hit him I promise." I shake my head. "But...but Mama... he's lying. Oriole's dead." I say nodding my head as my mother wipes away my tears and holds on to my face.

"Artemis he is al-"

"Please dont start lying too. Ive been to his spot on the memorial wall. He's been dead for two years ,Mama. Two years of therapy and I know he's gone. He's gone." I nod my head.

"Artemis just follow me. Okay? " she says with a sad smile wrapping a arm around my shoulder and leading me to the door.

...

"We have no clue what this type of reunion could do to their mental health." I hear the doctor ramble on. "The boy believes that they have killed her and the girl wont take the truth."

"Because you lied to her!" my mother yells as my father protects me from the bright lights of the hospital and the evil antiseptic smell. "You convinced her that one of the most important people in her life was dead! You didnt even have the body to prove it and you killed her hope!" my mother yells at them "You've nearly destroyed my daughter!" my mother screams at the doctor.

The doctor sighs and looks at my father and I. "The boy was shown videos of her 'death' and audio of her screams. If we were to have her come in there I dont know what could do to her."

"He wouldnt hurt me." I whimper and my father pulls me closer to his chest. "He...would never." I shake my head. " He was strong. "

"We can try." the doctor whispers to my mother "but I will have guards in there for her safety." the doctor says with finality.

My father slowly lets go of me after leaving a kiss on my forehead. My mother does the same and then I start to follow the nurse.

"You have a visitor, ." she announces as we walk in.

Thats when I see a muscular and gruff looking man on the bed. The bottom half of his left arm is gone and is wrapped with bandage at the stump. Scars and cuts are all over his bare chest and a gig scar goes across his eye. But thats him... those bright green eyes are his. That birthmark on his arm is his. The tattoo of my name on his wrist is his too.

I just stare at him from the corner as he tries to situate himself to see me. When his eyes lay on me he has a mixture of shock,love, and anger.

I think we've had 3 minutes of staring at each other when he says something. "Are they going to show this again?" he ask with anger. " She's dead! " he yells with his heart beat raising on the screen. "Im not seeing her die again!" he bellows as the guards start to pull me away from Oriole.

' He's in pain. He's in pain. ' I think to myself. I slip out of the guards grasp and rush to his side. If he was back I was going to make sure he stayed with me.

I rest a hand on his cheek and another on his chest as I start to sing our song.

"Will you say when I'm gone away  
My lover came to me and we'd lay  
In rooms unfamiliar but until now  
Oh oh oh oh  
Until now  
Oh oh oh oh  
Until now" I sing to him as his heart beat slows and his shaking stops. I hold on to his strong hand tightly and lean over him so he only see's me. He searches my face as I keep singing. I move his hand to my cheek as a smile spreads across his lips and his fingers spread across my cheek.

"Will you say to them when I'm gone  
I loved your son for his sturdy arms  
We both learned to cradle then live without  
Oh oh oh oh  
Live without  
Oh oh oh oh  
Live without" my singing continues and his thumb trails across my cheek as he watches me.

"Artemis." he whispers

"Im alive." I say with a nod as tears stream fall from my cheeks to his bare chest. "You're alive." I whisper "and you're home."

**100 hours**

The two lay on the bed absolutely exhausted from their day on the beach. Her hair is sprawled across the pillow and he twirls it with his fingers, the two looking each other in the eye.

She lets out a long sigh as he runs a finger down her abdomen where her bathing suit leaves the skin exposed.

"What were you talking to Lilly about today?" he ask as he takes in the fresh smell of her skin and hair.

"Not much. Just about her sons and well a little bit about you." she says with her eyes closed a smile sprawled across her face.

"Oh and what about me?" he ask with a smirk.

"What I hate and love about you." she says opening her eyes.

"what?" he asked confused.

"Well she first asked about all the things I hate about you and I told her I could go on for an hour."

He looks a little upset with his eyebrows creased and biting his tongue. "We-" he's about to retort until she kisses his lips and smiles.

"But then she asked about the reasons I love you and I told her I could never finish the list because I could go on for 100 hours." she smiles and kisses his lips again.

He smiles and rest a hand on her cheek and kisses her right before she pulls him on top.

**A swimmer boy.**

She holds the pregnancy test in her hands. 'Im pregnant? ...Im pregnant?' she thinks to her self in awe. "Im pregnant with my swimmer boy's baby" she says with a giggle. " My fish breath." she shakes her head with another hysteric giggle, the tears falling off her cheeks.

She steps out of the bathroom with the test firmly in her hand with her head held high.

She walks in to the living room expecting him to be there "Oll-" but instead there's a note with his chicken scratch on it.

'Went to the backyard for some surfing. You should join me if you feel up to it.*wink wink*'

She shakes her head and smiles rushing out on to the porch and then in to the sandy earth.

Oriole is paddlng out to a wave when she see's him. She rushes to the surf and stands there as he starts to ride the wave "Oriole Odair!" she yells loudly throwing the pregnancy test at him.

"What !" he yells focusing on the wave when he see's the pregnancy test fly at him.

"Your going to be father!" she yells loudly.

This obviously gets his attention and his eyes go wide, his balance becomes horrible and he falls right off the board and in to the water. He comes back up sputtering and searching for his wife. He looks at her and she is on her back in the sand laughing, crying , and hiccuping all at the same time. He rushes out of the water to help her up and she just holds on to him shaking horribly from nerves. "Are you okay he asks?" trying to look her in the eye.

"Am i okay?" she asks laughing and crying at the same time. "You just fell off your board in to the water."

"Well yeah when I he-" he stops himself and rest a hand on her abdomen. "Are you really?" he ask with a giant smile on his face.

"Im pregnant with my swimmer boy's baby" she giggles and then another sob right before he pulls her in close to his chest.


	33. Fluffs 3

**I know its been awhile since I posted a chapter but sometimes they get hard to write.**

Dance

"Oh, Olly! Please dance with me?" she says pulling her fiancé's hand. "At least one song"

"I cant dance, you know that." he says with a sad smile.

"Well its time you learn." she says as the fiddle plays and the band plays a fast and happy song. "I'll be back ,Papa. " Artemis says looking over at her father with a wide smile. " Now will you please hurry? Their about to play my favorite song." Artemis smiles standing on the dance floor with Oriole. She curtseys slightly as he bows and thats when the harmonica begins and the banjos.

Alabama, Arkansas, I do love my Ma & Pa  
Not the way that I do love you " Artemis begins to sing along with her face close to Oriole's as if she sings to him. Oriole and her spinning around with a laugh and giggle.

"Holy Moley, Me-oh-My, you're the apple of my eye  
Girl, I've never loved one like you" Oriole tries to sing. Artemis just smiles and laughs to her self. Oriole spins her on her heel trying to keep up.

Katniss sits next to Peeta. "Katniss , come look." Peeta says with a smile taking his wife's hand. He points over to their daughter who laughs and looks more joyous then she has in a long time.

"Now spin." Artemis says giving Oriole instructions as he clumsily steps around. The two just laugh as they hold on to each other Artemis' giggles causing everyone to smile around them.

"Im a horrible dancer." Oriole says as he tries to keep up with her graceful and beautiful quick little movements.

"Home is whenever I'm with you" Artemis whispers to Oriole along with the music.

The music finishes and Arty pulls back to look in his eyes.

The day of independence and freedom. Where the children would chase each other around the town, adults would dance and teach their children the traditions of the day, and then late in the night fireworks would shoot up to the sky for those they had lost in the war. For all the kind souls that would watch down on them for the rest of their days.

The two lay down on the grassy hill . The national anthem playing and the bright lights lighting up their spot on the hill.

**Oriole**

The sniffles and quiet sobs reach him from the front door. "Artemis?" he asks tentatively walking down the hallway. "Artemis?" he says knocking on their bedroom door.

"Be right there" she says quickly. Artemis grabs a tissue wiping away the tears.

"You okay?" he asks walking in gently to see her crying.

"Yeah, of course. What wouldnt be okay?" she asks with a fake smile trying to push it away. "Just fine."

Oriole lets out a sigh and takes off his coat leaving it on the their dresser. He crawls on to the bed behind Artemis, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Tell me , best friend?" he asks with a smirk , knowing that she loved it when he called her that.

"And why should I?" she asks turning her head to see his lips.

"Because..." he says pulling her back on to his chest. " I want to know and...to be honest you're really annoying when you wont tell me."

"Well maybe I dont tell you because you'll get mad." she yells pushing him away. "If I'm so annoying why dont you leave!?" She yells with tears streaming down her cheeks. "So hard to figure out and love! I'm just that crazy ,artsy girl. That one who went crazy when her boyfriend left and daughter died! I'm so horrible right? To much to take care of! Well Oriole I am-" thats when she stops.

His hands reach in to her pocket to find a pregnancy test that reads positive. "You're having a baby?" he whispers "This is what its about?".

"I know you changed your mind about the whole thing and I understand if you're not happy but I want to ke-"

"Not happy?" he asks looking down at his wife in awe. "I couldnt be any happier." he says with a smile tugging at his lips. He leans down quickly and picks up Artemis from behind the knees. "How could I not be happy?" he says with a hardy chuckle.

Artemis smiles with her hands clenched on his shirt to keep her up. She looks at his broad shoulders that smoothly connect to his neck in order to not meet his gaze. She finally looks up at him "But what about her?" Artemis says with a few tears streaming down her cheeks. "She would have been two years old by now and if it wasnt for m-"

"I thought you learned to stop blaming yourself , Art." he whispers gently to her.

"I miss her." she whispers in to his chest. "She wasnt ever here but I miss her." she whispers

Oriole kisses one of her brown curls and just holds her close. "We'll see her again , I promise."

"I know...but" she stops as she wipes away her tears.

He takes her hands and kisses the back of her hand. "Yeah?"

"I just want to see her now and I thought that maybe...if I was never friends with that bastard maybe she wou-"

Oriole shakes his head. "Please stop blaming yourself. Please?" he begs. "We're having this baby now. We're here and she would love him. She would have been just like you and she would have wanted you to be happy. No kid wants to see their mom cry."

Artemis nods her head and sniffles away some tears. "Yeah."

"Now lets stat practicing for the next one." he winks and kisses her neck.

"The next one?" she asks with a smirk.


End file.
